30 days OTP challenge - Shizaya!
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Thirty oneshots about everyone's otp - Shizaya! Some of these are going to be smut and some just fluff, but you have been warned. They all have different 'tags' like 'holding hands' or 'doing something hot', and all of them are different! One fanfiction posted each day for 30 days. Rated for a reason, please read and review!
1. Darling hold my hand

**30 DAY CHALLENGE! YAY! YAY! **

**Hi guys! So this is going to be me doing the 30 day OTP challenge for Shizaya. Some of these are going to be T's and some are going to be M's. There's probably going to be some smut in there. For those of you who don't know about this challenge, it's basically me writing 30 oneshots over the period of 30 days with themes. Sorry that this one is a bit shit, but I couldn't really expand on it :p stay tuned for the fic tomorrow and please review! **

**Day 1 - Don't let me fall (Holding hands) **

It had been a while since Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara chased each other through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Shizuo liked it better like that – he didn't have to worry about bumping into the flea or the raven screwing his life up again. It seemed that they both had grown tired of the constant chases, and the people of Ikebukuro couldn't be happier. Shizuo didn't notice when it happened but their relationship of hate slowly formed into disinterest and then into friendship. Whenever Shizuo saw Izaya in the streets he would smile, and the other male would smile back. But lately that smile he received made Shizuo's heart skip a beat, and the blond didn't know why that was.

It had been on a warm late June day that Shizuo and Tom had to go collect a debt from a man all the way by the sea side. After being done with the job, the two men returned to their hotel but Shizuo couldn't stay put inside, until Tom got annoyed by the blond's constant walking back and forth. Shizuo decided to go for a walk.

The sun was setting and the cobblestone streets by the beach were nearly empty. The day time shops were closing and the café's and pubs were coming to life. Shizuo breathed in the salty air. He felt relaxed and he was glad he wore a white t-shirt and jeans, rather than his bartender uniform. Even though night was slowly falling it was still warm and wearing the uniform would have been unbearable. Shizuo felt himself smile as he watched the waves lap at the white sand below the small brick wall bordering the road. Hands down, beaches sure were pretty. But suddenly the silence of the early evening was disturbed by a panicked 'wah!'. Shizuo glanced up and couldn't believe who he saw.

Izaya was standing on the wall a few metres in front of him, arms outstretched, balancing on the bricks. He wore a v-neck black t-shirt and jeans, and he should have looked ridiculous but strangely, he appeared graceful. _Like a bird_ Shizuo thought, slowly approaching the man. Izaya started walking, oblivious to the presence of the blond, but after a dozen more steps he wobbled dangerously, leaned slightly to the left, threatening to fall down into the sea. It wouldn't hurt him, but it sure would make him pissed off. Without thinking Shizuo moved forward and grabbed Izaya's hand, tugging him back upright. Izaya looked down at Shizuo in surprise. Thanks to the wall, he now towered over Shizuo slightly.

'Shizu-chan' he said quietly, before smiling. 'Thanks for saving me-'

Shizuo rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. Get down from there, Izaya'

But Izaya tightened his hand around Shizuo's and started walking forward, putting one foot carefully in front of the other, using Shizuo as support. Shizuo had no choice but to follow.

'So what are you doing here?' Shizuo asked.

'Ah, a business trip. But my client didn't show up, so…' Izaya shrugged. 'I decided to stay a while. This place is pretty. What about you?'

'Work' Shizuo grumbled. 'I didn't think I'd see you here though'

'Its destiny-' Izaya giggled but then turned serious. 'Are you happy I'm here?' he stared ahead, as if he didn't want to look at Shizuo. Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek.

'Kinda' he admitted, feeling heat surge up to his cheeks. He might have imagined it but Izaya seemed to hold his hand a bit tighter. Suddenly the wall came to an end and Izaya hopped off lightly. Shizuo didn't want to let go of Izaya's hand and apparently neither did Izaya, because he didn't mention it and continued walking along.

'If you want to let go, you can' Izaya said out of the blue after a few minutes, turning his head so Shizuo wouldn't see him blush. Shizuo chuckled.

'Do you want me to?'

'…no'

Shizuo tugged Izaya closer, lacing his fingers through the ravens.

'Then I won't'

Izaya took in a sharp breath and then seemed to compose himself. After a few more minutes he was back to his old mischievous self.

'Hey, Shizu-chan, let's go get some ice cream! You can treat me-' he said, tugging Shizuo forward, not letting go of his hand.

**Sorry for the - it was supposed to be that swiggly line but it won't work on here for me :/ **

**REALLY important thing guys - if y'all like Malec, The Mortal Instruments or any of that ish like me please check out **** watch?v=AHL9TYR2xDY. She has really interesting videos and awesome opinions. Give her a subscribe or even a like! Thank you, you guys are awesome. **

**Review ;) **


	2. Love me like you do

**Hi guys! So this is day two, I hope you like it. Please, please, please review! **

**Day 2 - Scary Movies Trauma (Cuddling somewhere) **

'Izaya, you sure you're okay?' Shinra asked, popping a few popcorns into his mouth. He was walking next to Izaya down the quiet corridor with fluffy blue carpet and doors lining the walls. Behind them walked Shizuo, Celty and Erika, who was slurping her slushie noisily.

'Yeah' Izaya said with a smirk, trying to remain calm. It was Halloween and the gang decided it would be 'fun' to see a horror movie. Izaya had nightmares for two days after just watching the trailer for 'The Conjuring' and now he was going to see it on a huge screen - unwillingly. Izaya hated horror movies but he didn't want to appear weak and decline the offer to go see one in the cinema, especially not in front of Shizuo. He hated showing his weakness.

'I can't wait for the movie. It's going to be terrifying!' Erika said excitedly, like it was a good thing. Izaya's stomach churned and he nodded weakly. He couldn't get out of it now. He clutched the ticket in his hand, his skin nearly as white as the paper.

'You okay, flea? You don't look so good.' Shizuo said, coming up next to Izaya.

'Aw, Shizu-can, worried about me~?' Izaya asked, smirk back in place. Shizuo rolled his eyes and peered at the raven.

'Don't tell me you're scared' Shizuo said. It seemed that Izaya's fear was amusing him.

'N-no, what gave you that idea?' Izaya cursed himself for stuttering. Shizuo shrugged and turned to talk to Shinra. They finally found the right doors and entered the theatre. The room was dark and adverts were lighting up the screen – new mascara, the best frozen peas in the world, phones for only 1p a minute… Izaya would have been happier to just watch adverts for two hours.

Their seats were at the very top corner and Shizuo sat at the end. To Izaya's dismay, Erika pushed him in next and then sat beside to him on the other side. Shizuo gave Izaya a distasteful look before scooting farther away on his chair. There were no arms, strangely, so Izaya's elbow nearly touched Shizuo's. Izaya tried to compose himself without being too obvious and clenched his hands in his lap. He declined popcorn, drinks and snacks. He knew he would throw them back up because he was so nervous.

Izaya had a phobia of scary movies ever since his two older cousins made him sit down in front of the TV when he was six and put on a horror movie. Then they turned off the lights and locked him in. Poor Izaya didn't know how to turn the TV off and he couldn't reach the lights. Later on his mom found him in the corner, crying loudly, his wails mixing with the shrieks coming from the TV. Izaya shivered at the memory as the trailers came on. He bit his lip and looked away as the trailers played out – Insidious, Woman in Black 2, Paranormal Activity… Izaya debated on saying he needed to go to the bathroom but he knew it would be suspicious, since they all just went. Dejectedly, he slid down in his chair a bit and pulled his sleeves over his hands. The movie started.

At first it wasn't bad – a family moving in, all happy-go-lucky. Izaya thought it wouldn't be so bad, but when the hide and clap game commenced and the hands of an unknown creature appeared from the darkness of the basement Izaya's hand shot to his mouth to hold back a scream. He jumped in his seat and squeezed his eyes shut. Just when he managed to calm down and watch the movie again, the corpse of a woman appeared above the youngest daughter of the family, swaying on the rope wound around her neck, which was tied to a tree. Izaya shuddered and bit his lip, his hands clenching again. And then, strangely, he felt a warm hand take his. He looked down to see Shizuo lace his fingers through Izaya's and tug him closer. Izaya should have been repulsed but the contact felt nice. He felt a gently squeeze and he squeezed back. Soon, however the real action began and Izaya let go of Shizuo's hand and put his palms over his face to hide the horrible view. In response Shizuo tugged him even closer and put his arms around his waist. Izaya turned and buried his face in Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo rubbed slow circles into Izaya's back.

'You should have said you were scared' Shizuo whispered to him. Izaya just shook his head and Shizuo hugged him a bit harder. Izaya was glad that the cinema was dark and the others couldn't see them. After a bit the sounds from the movie faded away and Izaya calmed down, listening to the beating of Shizuo's heart and enjoying the warmth of the blonde. He liked the way Shizuo held him – he felt safe with the strong arms around him, but not in danger, like he usually did with the Shizuo. Izaya found himself wishing that the horrible movie would never end, so that he could stay hugging Shizuo forever.

**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. It's all part of the game

**Hiya guys! Day three is up! **

**Day 3: Play with me (Gaming) **

'Shizu-chan!'

Shizuo poked his head around the doorway and gave Izaya a questioning look.

'Play Tekken with me' Izaya held up a console that was connected to the TV in his room.

'Can't. We have a surprise test that I technically shouldn't know about tomorrow and my professor will kill me if I don't study' Shizuo said. 'Play by yourself.'

'But it's a game for two' Izaya pouted. 'I hate collage.'

'Then drop out' Shizuo said simply, disappearing back into the kitchen.

'SHIZUO! PLAY WITH ME!' Izaya yelled at his roommate. Shizuo and Izaya had been roommates for almost three years now, ever since they started attending collage together. They had a nice apartment a few blocks from the college itself that had one bedroom, a livingroom with a small kitchen and a bathroom. It was easier to pay for it by splitting the rent. The whole apartment building was taken up by students, and Izaya and Shizuo were neighbours with Saki and her boyfriend Kida, and their childhood friend Shinra, who studied medicine and lived with on of their professors, Celty. Everyone knew that Shinra and Celty were dating but no one mentioned it because they were scared Celty would kill them. The teacher could be quite menacing.

'Shizu-chan, please!' Izaya whined until Shizuo sighed and came into the room.

'One round' Shizuo said. Izaya clapped his hands. It was always like that – Izaya got a new video game, he would ask Shizuo to play with him, and after three minutes of refusing Shizuo's will would break and he would come and play with the raven.

'Yay~ !'

After reading the instructions Shizuo and Izaya started selecting their characters.

'She looks fun~' Izaya said, selecting a girl with bright pink hair and chainsaws sticking out from under her sleeves. Her name tag read 'Alisa'. Shizuo went straight for the question mark and let the game choose his character. The poll stopped on an oversized panda bear. Shizuo raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. Both players clicked 'ok'.

'Nice to meet you' Alisa said from the screen, waving her hand. Izaya waved back goofily, which Shizuo found really cute. Shizuo's Panda did a series of animal noises. Then a gravely male voice spoke up.

'Round one. FIGHT!'

The scene shifted. The Panda and Alisa were standing opposite each other in a ring. Shizuo clicked the forward button and Panda surged forward, his massive claws slashing at Alisa. Alisa's life, shown at the top of the screen, went back a bit. But Izaya quickly changed from 'cute Izaya' to 'Murderous Izaya'. In a flash his fingers were all over the buttons and Alisa was punching the Panda in the face, kicking him in the stomach and swooping his feet from under him. In seconds Panda was annihilated. Shizuo stared in shock at the screen.

'I lost.' He said in disbelief. Shizuo had played games with Izaya for years, but he was much better than Izaya at fighting games like those. Izaya threw his controller up.

'Yes! Go Alisa~' Izaya yelled. The male voice spoke up again.

'Round two. Fight!' Shizuo quickly gathered his wits and started pressing buttons at random. Unlike Izaya, he wasn't good with electrical devices and he didn't know which button did what. Panda managed to land a few punches on Alisa and duck her throws, until Izaya pressed a button and the chainsaws appeared. Blue flames burst from under Alisa's shoes and she flew into the air, slashing at Panda's face and neck with the chainsaws. Panda doubled over and didn't get up. Shizuo lost. Again.

'That was fun~' Izaya said. Shizuo gritted his teeth and went back to the character menu.

'Again' he grumbled, going through the characters. He stopped at a dangerous looking guy with demon wings and spiked up black hair. Izaya smirked and chose an old guy on a spinning chair.

'You're gonna fight with a grandpa?' Shizuo snorted. Izaya winked at him in reply and clicked 'ok'.

*3 minutes later*

Shizuo's mouth was open. His controller fell out of his hands.

'Wha-… I lost. Again. Against some old dude.'

Izaya was giggling and rolling around on the floor.

'Again.' Shizuo demanded. Izaya obliged, trying to keep in the giggles.

*an hour later*

'That makes six victories for me and none for my dear Shizu-chan~.' Izaya grinned. 'Wanna go again?'

'I don't think it's good for my emotional health' Shizuo said, laying down on the floor, the crushing knowledge that he lost a fighting game to Izaya making his head spin. He stared at the ceiling, muttering curses, until Izaya crawled on top of him, placing his elbows on either side of Shizuo's face and leaning his chin on his hands.

'Te-he, you lost' He said.

'You don't have to rub it in' Shizuo flicked Izaya's forehead. The two stared at each other for a while.

'It's kinda nice to win something against you for once' Izaya said, all laughter gone from his voice. Shizuo sat up, making Izaya fall back into his lap. 'Don't get used to it' Shizuo said with a light smile. Izaya leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to Shizuo's lips. The blonde looked at him in surprise.

'Maybe next time I'll let you win~.' Izaya smirked.

'Next time I'll win on my own' Shizuo said, pulling Izaya forward and kissing him hard on the mouth. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Just as Shizuo's hand slipped under the raven's shirt there was a loud knock on the doors.

'Yo, Shizuo and Izaya!' Kida yelled from behind the doors. 'We have the new Tekken! Wanna play?'

**Hope you liked it! I'm not really into games, but I love Tekken! Please tell me if you like it! Review!**


	4. I keep on fallin' in love with you

**Come on guys, gimme those reviews. They don't have to say much - at least tell me if you like it *pout*. **

**Day 4 - What People Do (Going on a date) **

Shizuo's date was pretty…maybe a bit too pretty. She had golden hair, perfect make up and tight fitting clothes. Other guys kept looking at her and winking, even whistling, but for some reason it didn't piss Shizuo off. He was just annoyed that he had to go on this date. _Stupid Shinra_ he thought _stupid Shinra and his stupid ideas_.

'Go on the date, Shizuo. It'll help you start socialising with people, and you ought to start settling down soon' Shinra had said, one finger in the air like he was giving a lecture. Shizuo agreed – how bad could it be? But Vorona was everything Shizuo wouldn't want in a girl – over confident, flirty (with everyone), way too talkative and just…eesh. She ranted on about her exes, new clothes she ordered, her job as a model, even about what her friends did. She was all gossip, and she bored Shizuo. They had dinner, during which Vorona kept yammering on, while eyeing other men on other tables and smiling knowingly at other women who gave her the death eye. None of them were as attractive as Vorona but Shizuo would have preferred going on a date with any of them any time. They actually looked like they were having fun.

Shizuo resisted leaning on his hand and dozing off when Vorona started talking about her holidays and describing the 'super hot' life guards that were on the beach, as if Shizuo gave a damn. He subconsciously stirred his coke with his straw, trying to look as if he was listening. Vorona gestured with her manicured hands, and Shizuo was scared she was going to whack someone as they walked past. Then – Hallelujah! Her phone rang.

'One second, hon' she said, swiping the screen and putting the phone to her ear. 'David? Her honey, how are you? Oh, I'm great! No, nothing important. Now? You bet. I'll be there in a few. Yes. Yes. I know you do' she laughed and clicked the phone off, then she gave Shizuo the most apologetic look she could muster, which Shizuo saw right through.

'Sorry, that was my boss. He needs to see me right away' Shizuo nodded. It was obvious the guy on the phone was her boyfriend, but the faster she went, the better. He stood up when she did, just because he had good manners. She twitched around the table in her high heels and gave Shizuo a quick kiss on the cheek.

'It was great, hon. Thanks. We should totally do it again.' Vorona said. Shizuo nodded and watched her go, the whole way thinking 'AW HELL NO.' He paid the bills and walked out of the restaurant. Despite being thankful that Vorona was gone he felt dejected. Maybe dating really wasn't for him. Maybe he would be alone for the rest of his life. Shizuo walked to the canal and leaned on the rail. Along the streets there were restaurants, bars and clubs, all casting colourful lights on the water. It was pretty. Prettier than Vorona.

Izaya wanted to smack his date. She was just so _boring_. She had average length hair that was the average brown colour. Her eyes were a dull brown. She had no freckles, no spots, and no flush to her cheeks, nothing that would make her remotely distinctive or pretty. She wore a white t – shirt, a grey cardigan, and the most mundane jeans Izaya had ever seen. She gripped her bag tightly in her hands, and seemed to have no opinion.

_I'm gonna kill Celty_ Izaya promised, _this date is not fun, like she said it would be. _Izaya didn't have time for dating, but when Celty told him that going on a date would be amusing and would break the boring routine of everyday life, Izaya agreed to it, especially since Celty said she already had a girl in mind. But Shizuka was about as interesting as Izaya's wall at home, which was white and flawless. Izaya actually debated on killing the girl when he asked her what movies she liked and she said she didn't mind. That was the pattern of the evening.

'What do you like to eat, Shizuka-chan~?'

'I don't mind.'

'So do you have a job?'

'Ah, yes, I work as a magazine editor' – nothing else than that.

'Ever had a boyfriend?'

'No' – that explained it.

'Want some ice cream, Shizuka-chan~?'

'If you're having one.'

'I like your outfit' – basically the only compliment Izaya knew.

'Thank you, I like yours'

Izaya was ready to slam his head against the wall. When they got to the cinema, the original destination of the date, and Shizuka said she didn't mind what movie they went to see, Izaya went for the bloodiest, most gory action movie. He didn't care much for action movies but maybe it would get an opinion out of Shizuka. He just wanted the night to end.

Izaya enjoyed the movie more than he expected. It had an interesting plot line, awesome fight moves and a great soundtrack. But half way through, when the action was just getting better Shizuka paled and said she needed to go to the bathroom. She didn't come back. After the movie ended Izaya checked out the lobby, but she was nowhere to be seen. With a sight he walked into the female toilets. There were a few shrieks and disgusted yells.

'Oh shut up, women, I'm not here to see you do your business' Izaya said, annoyed, as he walked up to the top of the bathroom and back down. No Shizuka. 'Enjoy yourselves, ladies' he said, leaving the bathroom. It was clear he had been ditched. He was okay with that because he didn't think he had the nerves to deal with Shizuka after the movie, but it also hurt a bit. Sure, Shizuka ran away because the movie was too bloody for her, but yet the first ever date Izaya went on ended up being shit. He even made his date run away.

With a sight Izaya left the cinema and pulled his hood over his head. He walked to the canal and leaned on the rail. About six point five seconds later there was a tap on his shoulder. Izaya turned around and came face to face with Shizuo Heiwajima. He looked nice, Izaya noted. He had a white shirt, two buttons undone and sleeved rolled up to his elbows, and dark jeans. Izaya had no idea how he wasn't cold in the early October air.

'Thought it would be you' there was no emotion in his voice.

'Hi, Shizu-chan' Izaya said. There was no amusement or mischief in his voice. He sounded hollow, annoyed and slightly sad even to himself. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

'You okay?'

'Had a bad date, Shizu-chan' Izaya stretched his arms up high, his hood falling off. Shizuo smiled, to Izaya's surprise.

'So did I' Izaya blinked, and grinned.

'Who would think the monster of Ikebukuro goes on dates. Where did you take her?'

'Dinner' Shizuo shrugged. 'She talked so much I thought my ears were going to fall off.'

Izaya laughed. 'At least she talked. My date had no opinion whatsoever. I ended up taking her to a movie she…didn't appreciate.' He chuckled. 'We'd make horrible boyfriends.'

'I think you'd make an okay boyfriend' Shizuo said, before he could stop himself. He blushed. 'I-I mean, you know, if you had the right girl and all…' he trailed off, realising he was just making things worse. Izaya looked at him and then smiled.

'Thanks' He pried himself off the rail. 'For that sweet compliment I will take you on a date Shizu-chan~' Izaya's mood was back to normal. He didn't want to admit that Shizuo saying he'd make a good boyfriend made his heart skip a beat.'

'I'm okay' Shizuo said.

'Come on, don't be like that' Izaya pouted. Shizuo sighed.

'Fine'

Izaya beamed. 'Okay, so first we do what normal couples do.' He held out his hands.

'Seriously? I didn't hold hands with that girl' Shizuo said uncertainly.

'That's because you didn't know her. But you know me, so give me your damn hand' Izaya said with a sweet smile. Shizuo rolled his eyes and laced his fingers with Izaya's, letting their hands fall between them.

'What now?'

Izaya tapped his chin. 'Well, it is a bit late for dinner…'

They ended up getting a bottle of wine to split and sitting on the beach. It was slightly chilly – for Izaya, anyway – so he made Shizuo wrap his arm around him, saying it was 'normal things people did on dates' even though Shizuo was happy to oblige. Having drank most of the wine Izaya was slightly tipsy and he got sleepy.

'I'll take you home' Shizuo said, pulling Izaya to his feet. He ordered a taxi because taking him on the train would have been a total pain in the ass. Shizuo managed to haul Izaya out of the taxi and up the stairs to his apartment building. Izaya woke up to look for his keys and open the doors. He stood in the doorway.

'I had a great time today, thanks' Izaya said.

'Is that what people say after dates?' Shizuo asked, smirking.

'Yeah' Izaya laughed. 'But I mean it.'

'Well, I had a great time too.' Shizuo said. 'See you tomorrow.'

Shizuo started walking away. 'Wait!' Shizuo turned. Izaya ran up to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his level, smashing their lips together. After a moment of surprise Shizuo kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Izaya let go of his collar and wound his arms around his neck. After a while both of them pulled away. They were breathing hard. Izaya blushed.

'That's what couples do after dates too, for the record. See ya' And Izaya ran back to his apartment and slammed the doors before Shizuo could even register what just happened.

**Ta-dah! Review!**


	5. My first kiss went a little like this

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you to my reviewers - **Princesswtp **and** wolfinthenight **thank you for 'looking forward till tomorrow', and **Ninalover **yeah, that's right xD Thank you for brightening up my day with your compliments 3 You guys are awesome, enjoy the story! **

**Day 5 - AGAIN! (Kissing) **

Izaya's eyes were closed, his pale fingers laced together on his stomach. He looked dead. Shizuo wanted him to be dead. He placed his hands on either side of the bed, put one of his knees on the mattress and leaned forward. Izaya opened one eye.

'Don't mess it up' he whispered.

'Shut up' Shizuo hissed and Izaya closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Shizuo gritted his teeth but leaned even more forward and pressed his lips to Izaya's. The kiss was quick and emotionless.

'CUT!' Miss Erika screamed through her megaphone, waving her arms in the air. Shizuo groaned and hopped off the bed. Izaya plopped himself up on his elbow. 'That was bad!' Erika went into a rant. 'This is your fifth attempt and you just can't do it! I told you before – the kiss has to be passionate, full of love. Shizuo, you're supposed to be entranced by Izaya's beauty…'

Shizuo snorted. 'What beauty?'

'And Izaya, you have to be beyond happy that someone has woken you up from your slumber.'

'I'd be happy to wait for the next candidate, Karisawa Sensei' Izaya glared at Shizuo. Miss Erika slammed her script of 'The Sleeping Beauty', which was rolled into a cone, down onto the stage to quiet the boys down. Behind the curtains Kida snorted. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. The younger student really had nothing to laugh about – after all, he was sitting in a pink tutu, with a ribbon in his hair and plastic wings attached to his back.

'We don't have long until the showcase' Miss Erika continued. 'A mere two weeks. Everything is going well – Kida, Anri and Mika are wonderful fairies – they know all their dancing moves off by heart! Saki is such a convincing evil queen. Even you two make a wonderful sleeping beauty and prince charming. Why the hell can't you make that kiss work!?'

'It's hopeless, Erika' Mr Kadota said from the chair next to Erika's. The PE teacher eyed Shizuo and Izaya with despair.

'Why the hell won't you cast someone else? I don't even want to be here!' Shizuo said in annoyance.

'Because, Mr Shizuo Heiwajima, if I recall correctly you beat up half of the football team. You were going to be suspended but I, graciously, saved you from that, and since you stopped the football team playing their big match of the season, you will participate in the only other entertainment in this place' Erika slammed her play on the stage again. 'The school play.' She turned to Izaya. 'Same for you, Orihara. If you didn't hack into those computers and accidentally put down the internet for what has now been two months then the students in the dorms wouldn't be bored out of their minds.' Erika cleared her throat.

'Yeah, but why them?' Kadota asked.

Erika shrugged a knowing smile on her lips. 'I ran a poll on what people would like to see, and more than half requested a sleeping beauty yaoi love story' Erika's eyes sparkled, like every time someone mentioned yaoi. 'And the most shipped gay couple in the school is' she swung her arm towards Izaya and Shizuo for dramatic effect. 'These two! And if this means I get an audience of over excited yaoi fangirls, so be it. We will have this show perfect by the due time, and the kiss will be the high light! AGAIN!'

Izaya groaned and plopped back into the king-sized bed that stood on the stage. Shizuo clenched his fists but straightened out his ridiculous prince outfit. At least he didn't have to wear a sparkly pink dress like Izaya. God, he hated high school.

'Remember: passionate and full of love' Erika sat down in her chair, setting the megaphone on the floor. The lights, which were operated by Mikado, dimmed, with the spotlight on Izaya. Anri started playing slow romantic music from behind the curtains. Shizuo was never much for acting but his part was pretty easy – arrive in the last half an hour of the play, say a few over-the-top lines about the princess' beauty and how much he loves her, battle Saki The Witch, then battle her in dragon form (they borrowed a Chinese Dragon from a nearby China Town, and Saki, together with Shinra Kishitani and an upper class man called Shiki operated it together), and then arrive at the bedroom of the 'beautiful princess', kiss her, propose, and then he'd be done. He pretty much had the fight scene in his little finger but the kiss was…a little bit more difficult.

'Action' Erika announced. Shizuo walked to the end of the stage, stomping to show how angry he was, before taking a deep breath, turning around and entering, slowly. He approached the bed.

'CUT!' Erika sighed as the lights went on. 'C'mon Shizuo, you can't scowl at the love of your life as you approach her…er, him. Do 'awe', or 'worship', and if you can't, do 'emotionless'.' Erika waved her hand in the general direction of Mikado, to indicate the lights to dim again. 'Action.'

Shizuo returned to the end of the stage again and composed himself. He didn't know how to do 'awe' or 'worship' but he was emotionless every day, all day, unless a certain flee pissed him off, so he went for that. He forced himself to be calm as he approached the bed, his heeled shoes clicking on the stage. He hated those shoes more than anything – the way too fancy blouse he could deal with, the tight fitted pants weren't ideal but he could work them. The sword at his side bumped uncomfortably against his leg as he walked but he did his best to ignore it, hell, even the cheap plastic crown that gave him a headache wasn't as bad as the shoes. Shizuo didn't know how women could walk in heels. Even the 1cm ones he had on were torture. Still he walked over to Izaya, put his hands on either side of the bed as Erika had instructed him, put one knee on the mattress and leaned forward. Erika had said he had to do it slowly, so he did. As he neared the 'sleeping' raven, Izaya giggled, his breath tickling Shizuo face. Shizuo fell back quickly.

'What now?' Erika asked, massaging her temples.

'He's giggling!' Shizuo said, appalled. Izaya burst into laughter, his eyes still closed, his hands clutching his stomach. Even the people behind the curtain got the giggles.

'See?' Shizuo asked in annoyance.

Erika closed her eyes, trying to be calm, just calm… 'JUST KISS ALREADY GODDAMIT!' She erupted, standing up so fast she sent her chair tumbling back. Shizuo was so scared of what Erika would do if he didn't obey that imiediatly he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Izaya's. Izaya gasped, his eyes shooting open, his laughter dying down. Izaya was tense underneath him and Shizuo wanted to yell at him to do his part right. _Passionate_… Shizuo tilted his head, gently sliding his tongue into Izaya's mouth. It wasn't as bad as he thought – it actually felt pretty darn good. Izaya kissed him back, reluctantly. _Full of love_… what the hell was that? Shizuo decided to go with his instincts and cupped Izaya's cheek in his hand, his thumb gently caressing his soft skin. To his surprise Izaya's hands gripped his tunic, almost as if they had a mind of their own. Shizuo pulled away, not wanting Izaya to be too breathless since he had lines right after the kiss.

'My prince' Izaya managed, slightly out of breath. 'You've arrived.'

'No shit' Shizuo whispered. Izaya bit down on his lip to stop himself from smiling and threw his thin arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo picked him up with ease and turned, ready to carry him off stage and to end the play (finally) but Izaya slapped him on the back.

'What?' Shizuo asked in annoyance.

'Your lines' Izaya hissed. 'You're supposed to propose.'

'Oh, right' Shizuo did a 360, making Izaya yelp and clutch his tighter.

'Erm, will you marry me?'

'Come on, you can do better than that' Izaya said, raising an eyebrow. Shizuo rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

'My love will you please, please, please do me the honour of being my wife…husband…whatever…' Shizuo said.

Izaya started laughing again. 'Of…course' he managed. Shizuo waited for Mikado to turn on the lights before putting Izaya down on the ground.

'Better, sensei?' Shizuo asked, turning to Erika. '…sensei?'

Erika had retrieved her chair and was sitting on it, fanning herself with one of the old fashioned lacy fans from the props cupboard, covering her mouth with the other and letting huge tears drip down her cheeks. Kadota was giving them a thumbs up.

'T-that was…that was so BEAUTIFUL!' She jumped onto the stage with surprising gracefulness and hugged both boys to her. 'You guys are so moe I can't even… I love you so much!'

'We got it sensei' Izaya said, cringing and trying to get away from the blabbering Erika. She wiped her tears and returned to her chair.

'That was perfect. This show has hope, boys!' Even Kadota grinned. 'Now…' she picked up the megaphone. 'AGAIN!'

Izaya's and Shizuo's mouths fell open.

'What?'

'Well, we need that kiss to be rehearsed to perfection. This was amazing but we need it to be so moe people will faint each time' Erika smiled at them evilly. 'I won't let you go until the clock chimes midnight. You won't leave until you know this scene inside out, upside down. You won't leave until you're in love, until you're lips are bruised, until…'

'Aw, I got it!' Izaya yelled, covering his ears to stop any more nasty coming out of Erika's mouth.

'Let's just kiss already' Shizuo shuddered.

'Good plan, Charming' said Izaya.

**Ta dah! Please review! **


	6. We're all made from the same dark matter

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, you're amazing! Sorry about this chapter being so shit :p **

**Day 6 - Take that off (Wearing each other's clothes)**

The sound of doors being unlocked woke Izaya up. He wasn't really sleeping, just dozing off. It sucked when you had a day off but your boyfriend didn't.

'Izaya, I'm home!' Shizuo called from the corridor. Izaya stretched and yawned, padding into the corridor, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The sight of his boyfriend made Izaya's heart skip a beat, even after so many years of living together. He put his arms around Shizuo's neck, snuggling into his shoulder. Shizuo hugged Izaya back, smiling to himself. It was nice to come back home and have someone waiting for you.

'Welcome home' Izaya murmured. He pulled away slightly and kissed Shizuo softly.

'I love you' Shizuo said.

'I love you too'.

Shizuo leaned in for another kiss but just as their lips were about to touch Shizuo froze.

'Are you wearing my shirt?'

Izaya opened one eye and looked down at his clothing. He wore only his black boxers and, yes, one of Shizuo's white collared shirts on top. The shirt was huge, falling to his thighs, the sleeves leaving only Izaya's fingertips poking out. Izaya shrugged.

'Yeah, I guess I am' he leaned in to kiss Shizuo again but the blonde pushed him back a little bit and started undoing his buttons.

'Gee, Shizu-chan, if you wanted to do _that_ you should have just asked.' Izaya smirked.

'I just want my shirt back' Shizuo said. Izaya pouted disappointedly.

'You're mean' he hopped away from his boyfriend. 'If you want the shirt you're gonna have to catch me~'

Shizuo felt anger surge up in him. Even though he loved Izaya and he was dating him for ages now, he hated when the raven made him go into the cat-and-mouse chase around the house. Never the less Shizuo ran after Izaya. Once Izaya saw that Shizuo was pursuing him, he hopped over the couch.

'Come on, don't be stupid. Take off my shirt and put on something of yours.' Shizuo said.

'Why do you care?' Izaya pouted. 'Don't you trust me with your things?'

Shizuo tried to go around the couch to catch him but Izaya ran to the opposite direction, so now they had reversed positions.

'Because the last time you took my clothes you ended up being chased by some Yakuza guys and ripping them all up.'

'You love your clothes more than me, how sad. You're like a girl' Izaya stuck his tongue out at Shizuo and sprinted towards the bedroom, slamming the doors shut behind him and locking them. Shizuo couldn't even be bothered to try and negotiate with Izaya – instead he simply kicked the doors out of their hinges.

'You're paying for that' Izaya said with a grin, looking around for an escape. It was now either the window or the doors behind Shizuo. Izaya ran for Shizuo and ducked under his arm, but before he could reach the doorway Shizuo threw him over his shoulder.

'He?' Izaya was dumbfounded and wondering why the hell he was floating in the air. 'Oi, Shizu-chan! Put me down.'

'As you wish' Shizuo growled, dumping Izaya on their bed. Izaya smirked. Shizuo pressed a kiss to his lips, crawling on top of him.

'Not mad anymore, Shizu-chan?' Izaya asked after Shizuo pulled away, a little breathless. Instead of responding Shizuo traced his lips down Izaya's neck, kissing and biting it gently. Izaya moaned. Shizuo started undoing the buttons of the shirt, kissing down Izaya's chest and then bringing his lips back up to kiss the raven again. Izaya subconsciously slipper his hand up Shizuo's shirt, his cool fingers tracing patterns on Shizuo's back. He started undoing Shizuo's belt with one hand and Shizuo chuckled when that task proved impossible.

'Help me' Izaya grumbled, pressing kisses to Shizuo's neck. Shizuo obediently undid his belt and started tugging the shirt off Izaya. Finally the shirt was off and the two kissed again, passionately, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Suddenly Izaya was hit by cold air. Shizuo was no longer above him.

'Thanks for the shirt' Shizuo said, standing up with a smirk, the shirt in hand.

'You…y-you' Izaya couldn't believe he had been tricked by his boyfriend. Shizuo blew him a kiss and left the room. Getting over his shock, Izaya jumped up from the bed. 'I'm gonna kill you, Heiwajima!' He yelled. He wanted to slam the doors but they lay on the floor. He scratched his head, pacing around the room, thinking of an appropriate revenge. Then an idea hit him. He shoved the wardrobe doors open and took out a handful of Shizuo's clothes – three of his white shirts, two white t-shirts, a pair of white socks, his only white jeans that he didn't wear anyway, a white vest and four white boxers, before strolling into the bathroom and dumping the clothes into the washing machine. After a minute of rummaging through the cleaning detergents Izaya found what he was looking for – the special washing powder he had from the times when he roomed with Erika. You know: the washing powder that is specifically for coloured clothes and dyes anything white pink. Izaya put in a ridiculous amount of the powder and set the clothes to wash. Then he went back to the bedroom and put on one of Shizuo's black jumpers.

Izaya strolled into the livingroom casually to see Shizuo sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, the white shirt folded securely next to him. Shizuo looked up at Izaya and rolled his eyes, smiling. Izaya sat on his lap and kissed him.

'We're gonna finish what we started because afterwards I'm gonna go and spend the night at someone else's place to avoid the rage you're gonna bestow upon this place' he said, quickly undoing the shirt Shizuo had on. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, his smile growing.

'Why would I be angry?' he asked, pulling Izaya closer. Izaya shrugged innocently.

'I have no idea' Izaya said sweetly, turning the TV off.

**I am SO sorry about the terrible near-smut. Reminder that I am 14 years old and I cannot write smut's to save my life - although I will try! I tried to make this interesting since there's not much that you can expand on with this tag. Still, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	7. The kids in the dark

**Hey guys! So a few things: I know this isn't in the actual 30 days challenge tag, but I didn't like some of the tags so I changed them :P Because it has been a week since I begun this fanfic, I wrote an extra long chapter! (Like, REALLY extra long). Thank you for all the reviews, a lot of you are my age so 14 POWER EYYYYY! But seriously, thanks for all the support and understanding, you guys are amazing. Enjoy! **

**Day 7 -Babies, Teenagers and Children going through puberty (Kid Izaya) **

_Shizuo, come NOW, it's an emergency. _

Having received that text from his childhood friend, Shizuo Heiwajima rushed to Shinra's place, practically kicking the doors out of their hinges.

''What!? What's going on? What did you do? What's the matter!?' He demanded, trying to locate Shinra. The doctor came into the livingroom, an apologetic smile on his face and a baby in his arms. Shizuo's panic dissolved into confusion.

'Whose baby is that?' Shizuo asked.

'Um, about that…'

'Why did you call me here anyway? I don't see anything that would need my immediate attention' Shizuo said, a little angrily now.

Shinra swallowed and spoke quietly. 'I might of…changed…Izaya into a, um…baby'

Shizuo blinked 'What?'

Shinra outstretched the baby to Shizuo. The blonde scanned him. The baby appeared to be about one year old, with pitch black hair falling over crimson eyes. The baby seemed uninterested by Shizuo and was chewing on his sleeve, bubbles of saliva forming at his mouth. Yup, definitely Izaya. Shizuo tried to stay calm.

'How did it happen?'

'Well, I accidentally injected him with one of my experimental drugs instead of the vaccination against the virus that had been going around and poof! He's a baby.' Shinra said, sighting.

'Does Celty know? How long has he been like that?'

'No, Celty doesn't know' Shinra seemed relieved by that fact. 'He's been like that since yesterday. I've done some research and it looks like he ages a year every day – yesterday he was like a new born, but now he has aged a year.'

Shizuo nodded, trying to process the information. 'So why am I here.'

'I need you to take him' Shizuo opened his mouth to protest but Shinra interrupted him. 'Please! Celty is coming back from a two day long business trip and I promised her we would go on a vacation – I can't have a super-fast-ageing baby in my care! It's only going to be twenty three days until he returns back to his normal age. Well, twenty two now, since he's one. Please Shizuo? Please?' Shinra blinked innocently at his childhood friend. Shizuo sighted and looked at the baby. He looked much less evil and creepy than Izaya normally…actually; he looked kind of…cute. The baby turned his huge red eyes up to Shizuo and smiled at him, letting go of his sleeve.

'…Fine' Shizuo said. Shinra grinned.

'Thank you! I owe you.' He gestured for Shizuo to follow him. 'I've got a few baby toys for him so you can keep him quiet today. Also, instructions on what to give him to eat.'

'Great' Shizuo said, already regretting his decision.

Day One

'Okay, here we are' Shizuo put the bag of stuff for children Shinra gave him on the floor of his apartment, one arm holding baby Izaya securely in place. Izaya seemed to be interested in chewing on Shizuo's collar, which was no wet and sticky. It was already late, which meant he had to put Izaya to bed.

'Come on, little guy' he muttered, taking him to the bathroom. The bath was way too big to bathe a one year old in, so Shizuo decided to use the sink. After filling it up with warm water and some special body wash Shinra gave him, Shizuo put Izaya in. There was just barely enough space for him, but he splashed around happily, soaking half the bathroom and forcing Shizuo to refill the sink. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and tried to wash Izaya as best as he could, which was hard because he kept wiggling and splashing, and eventually started crying. Deciding that Izaya was clean enough Shizuo pulled him out and patted him dry with a clean towel. To his dismay the baby still had huge tears spilling down his tears. It was hard to think of him as being Izaya in this state.

'Ah, let's see, why are you crying?...' Shizuo racked his brain for clues as Izaya sniffed. Shizuo slapped his forehead. 'Of course, you're hungry.' He pulled a clean fluffy body-suit thing on Izaya and picked the baby up. Imiediatly Shizuo felt chubby hands go around his neck. With his free hand Shizuo rummaged through the bag and succeeded in pulling out a little jar of what looked like fruit mush. It was labelled 'one year old food' with a black marker by Shinra. Shizuo walked to his little kitchen and put Izaya down on the counter against the wall so he didn't fall, out of range of any knives or sharp objects. He read the instructions, twice, before warming the food up and pouring it into a small bowl. He took the food and Izaya into the livingroom and sat Izaya down on his lap.

'Say 'ah'' Shizuo scooped some of the mush on the baby spoon that had been attached to the jar. Izaya obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the mush, a few drops dribbling down his chin. Shizuo wiped them away and continued feeding Izaya, smiling when the baby tried to reach for the spoon himself.

'You're kinda cute, huh' Shizuo said to himself. After a few more spoons, however, Izaya stopped being cute.

'Come on, only a few more spoons left' Shizuo said pleadingly. Izaya cringed away from the spoon. Shizuo tried to gently press the spoon against his lips and Izaya's hand shot out, whacking the spoon out of Shizuo's hand and spilling it's contents on his shirt.

'Be a good boy' Shizuo said, trying again, with similar results. He gritted his teeth. 'You, mister, are a pain in the ass' he prodded Izaya's stomach. Izaya looked up and seeing that Shizuo was angry, started crying. Shizuo panicked imiediatly.

'Oh, come on, I didn't mean that. Stop crying, please' but Izaya's cries quickly turned to screams and he started kicking his little legs. Annoyed, Shizuo cleaned up the remains of Izaya's dinner as best as he could with one hand, threw them away, and carried him into his room. Shizuo places Izaya on the bed, still screaming and kicking, and took off his shirt, putting it atop the washing machine. He felt a head ache building as he put on his white t-shirt. Izaya didn't stop crying; even when Shizuo turned off the light and put him under the covers (he didn't have a baby bed after all). Having nothing better to do and being tired as hell, Shizuo lay down next to him and tried falling asleep, but the crying was as loud as a police siren. Eventually Izaya got tired and was blubbering quietly, tears still falling from his eyes. Having no other way of comforting him, Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's belly. That seemed to calm him down a bit and he curled his baby fingers over Shizuo's finger. Eventually both of them fell asleep.

Day Two

'Hey, yeah, I'm really sorry; I can't make it to work for the next few days. Yeah, yeah, my baby cousin is over and I need to take care of him. Thanks for understanding. Sorry again. Bye'

Shizuo clicked his phone off and glared at two-year-old Izaya. Magically, over night, he grew.

'See, because of you I have to cancel work'

Izaya smiled. 'Shizu' he said proudly.

'Yeah, yeah' Shizuo massaged his temples. He wished he could call Shinra and tell him to take Izaya back but the doctor was already on his vacation to god-knows-where. Shizuo finished preparing Izaya's breakfast that he found under 'two year old child food' on the internet – a slightly clumsy looking pancake with jam in the shape of two eyes and a mouth. Since Shizuo never before made food for children, he thought it wasn't too bad. He set it in front of Izaya, who ate on the floor since the table was too high for him.

'Enjoy' Shizuo said glumly. Izaya picked up his baby fork and started stabbing at the pancake. Eventually it stopped falling off the fork and Izaya brought it up to his mouth, managing only a tiny nibble before the pancake slid off onto the plate again. Tears of frustration formed in Izaya's eyes.

'Shizu, help' he said, sniffling. Shizuo almost 'awww'd at how cute Izaya was but instead came over and cut the pancake into small pieces.

'Will you manage by yourself?'

'Yep' Izaya said, popping the 'P' adorably. He concentrated hard on getting each piece on his fork and putting it into his mouth. Shizuo watched him, sitting on the floor in a lotus position, one hand propping his cheek up.

'You like it?' He asked after a while. Izaya nodded happily, accidentally slamming his little fist down on the plate, causing the remaining three pieces of jammed pancake to sail into the air – one hit Shizuo in the forehead, another landed in the middle of Izaya's PJ's. The third one sailed out of sight to never be found again. Shizuo sighted, swiping the pancake off of himself and Izaya.

'You always manage to get things dirty' Shizuo shook his head, taking the plate to the sink. Izaya patted at his shirt, trying to make the stain go away.

'Still there' he said, looking up at Shizuo when he came back. Shizuo smiled and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom to take off the PJ's. They landed next to Shizuo's apple-mush stained shirt from the day before.

Day Three

'Izaya! Come back!'

Shizuo watched in despair as three-year-old Izaya ran around the livingroom stark naked, waving his hands in the air. He had gotten himself dirty by rolling around in the grass outside, causing his baby blue t-shirt Shizuo bought him before to be completely ruined and end up on the pile of clothes rapidly growing on Shizuo's washing machine. Shizuo decided to risk sacrificing one of his t-shirts to keep Izaya clothed, but the raven decided he'd rather stay naked.

'Izaya, please! This is ridiculous!' Shizuo waved the shirt in the air in annoyance. 'Put this on'.

'No, no, no, no, no, no!' Izaya yelled, laughing with glee. Shizuo's anger surged up and he grabbed the boy, tilting his upside down and shaking him gently. At first Izaya laughed but then he got scared.

'Put me down' he said.

'Will you put the clothes on?' Shizuo asked.

Izaya started sobbing. 'Down, down, down, down…'

'Stop crying! It's not the answer for everything!' Shizuo said angrily. Izaya started wailing. Shizuo sighted and lowered Izaya slowly to the ground. The boy stayed there, crying. Shizuo pulled the t-shirt over Izaya's head in his moment of weakness, so that he was covered down to his toes and to his wrists by the huge t-shirt. Shizuo patted Izaya's head.

'Sorry'

Izaya looked up, rubbing his eyes. He smiled through his tears and put his hands out, indicating for Shizuo to hug him. Shizuo did.

Day four

'SHIZUO!' Shizuo was walking down the street with four-year-old Izaya when suddenly Erika popped out of nowhere. She had the moe glint in her eye. 'I didn't know you had a child! He's so cute! Oh my, he looks like Izaya. Don't tell me you two…' she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

'Two guys can't have babies. Didn't you learn anything in school?'

Erika shrugged. 'My inner yaoi fangirl says anything is possible. Anyway, who is this cutie?'

'It's Izaya. Shinra mixed up some stuff' Shizuo said.

'Ah, I see' Erika pinched Izaya's cheeks, totally unsurprised. 'Where are you two heading?'

'Grocery shopping. We're out of food'

'Ooooh! I'll help!' Erika said. Shizuo agreed reluctantly, not knowing if it was totally safe, but apparently the guys were having a football match night and Erika was totally bored.

Once in the store, Shizuo unfurled his list. 'Okay, we need eggs…'

'Pancakes!' Izaya threw his arms in the air

'Yeah, for his pancakes. Jam, chocolate, tea, a few t-shirts for more of less the size he is now, plus pants, colouring pencils… did I forget something?'

Izaya tapped his chin. 'Shoes' Shizuo glanced down and realised that Izaya was indeed barefoot, not to mention in Shizuo's sweater which trailed behind him.

'Yeah, shoes' Erika nodded grimly, gripping the shopping cart like she was about to participate in a race. Shizuo picked Izaya up and sat him in the baby section of the cart.

'You get the food' he said. 'I'll take care of the clothes'

*two minutes later*

Shizuo carried a handful of shirts in his arms, kinda wishing he took a cart, when something zoomed in front of him – something that went 'WEEEEE!'.

'Oh shit' Shizuo dropped the clothes on the nearest shelf and ran after Erika, who was running with the cart, giving Izaya the ride of his life. Shizuo caught up with them and managed to grab the cart right before it slammed into a shelf of what looked like expensive wine. He was breathing hard from trying to contain his anger.

'Erika, please don't do that'

Erika smiled. 'Sorry, Shizuo. Won't happen again.'

Shizuo left, casting a suspicious look over his arm and heading out to look for the clothes.

*five minutes later*

Shizuo picked out suitable shoes when a ping echoed overhead.

'_Attention shoppers_' the robotic voice of a female worker spoke through the microphones. '_Can Mr. Shizuo Heiwajima please make his way to the front desk to collect his two children – Izaya Orihara and Erika Karisawa. I repeat…_' Shizuo dropped everything he had on the floor and stormed over to the front desk. There stood Erika and Izaya, hands folded behind their backs and sour expressions on their faces, as if they've just been scolded. Next to them stood a dented shopping cart and an annoyed looking worker.

'Are you Mr Heiwajima?'

'Yes' Shizuo almost wished he wasn't.

'These two were running around the shop like animals, scaring the shoppers. They crashed into the wall. They're quite alright but our shopping cart has been ruined. You will have to pay for it.'

Ten minutes later Shizuo left the shop. He was angry. Izaya and Erika trailed after him dejectedly. Shizuo gave them such a lecture his own throat hurt from all the speaking. He told Erika to go home and took Izaya back to his apartment, not speaking to him at all for the rest of the evening.

Day five

'Pancakes!'

'No.'

'Pancakes!'

'Shut up'

'Pancakes!'

'Oh my God, Izaya, we don't have the ingredients for pancakes thanks to your stunt yesterday. Therefore _no pancakes_.'

Five-year-old Izaya's face scrunched up. 'Pancakes' he whispered, tears tumbling down his cheeks. Shizuo scratched his head. He couldn't say no to a crying kid, but he couldn't take him back to the shop. Shizuo crouched down to Izaya's level.

'Alright. But you'll stay here, and you'll behave.'

Izaya beamed at Shizuo and pressed a sloppy, sticky kiss to his cheek. 'promise.' Shizuo patted his head, grabbed his wallet and left.

Half an hour later he returned, having bought everything he failed to the day before, but as he opened the doors to the apartment he nearly got a heart attack, the bags falling out of his hands.

'I-Izaya…WHAT THE HELL!?'

The place was a mess – there was a pile of broken plates on the floor, mixed in with what looked like tea, and steaming from hot water. A bottle of coke was sitting in the corner, oozing liquid from five tiny holes. The fridge doors were hanging open, the contents overturned, the milk gradually spilling onto the floor. The smoke alarm was on because the stove was turned on, and was burning through a pile of napkins that sat way too close to the fire. Shizuo quickly turned the alarm and stove off, putting out the fire on the napkins and throwing them into the bin. He took out dozens of glasses and filled them with the remainders of the coke. He screwed the cap firmly onto the milk and slammed the fridge shut. He picked up all the broken porcelain carefully and threw it away, wiping the floor. Then he went to yell at Izaya.

But as he walked into the bedroom he nearly got a heart attack – again. Izaya was sitting on the bed, his hand bleeding. He was crying, his shoulders shaking, pressing his other hand against it and trying to stop the bleeding.

'Izaya!' Shizuo grabbed the first aid kid from the top of his wardrobe and cleaned out Izaya's wound, quickly wrapping a bandage around his injured hand. After that was done, Shizuo felt his panic go away. At least he wasn't hurt seriously.

'Tell me what happened' Shizuo said, cleaning the blood off Izaya's other hand.

'I-I was trying…to' Izaya forced the words out between sobs. 'Make food…'cuz you always make it…an' I wanted to tell you…thank…you…'cuz you take care of me…but…I messed the kitchen up…and…' Izaya burst into sobs. Shizuo quickly gathered him up and hugged him tightly.

'It's okay, thank you' he whispered, stroking Izaya's hair until he calmed down. Shizuo kissed his forehead and smiled.

'Let's get you out of these bloodied clothes. I finally got stuff your size.' He tugged the long sleeved black shirt off of him and put on a sweater with the head of a bear and tiny jeans. Izaya rubbed his eyes.

'Thanks'

'You're welcome' Shizuo kissed his forehead again. 'C'mon, let's make those pancakes.'

Day Nine

'Izaya, stop flicking through the channels!' Shizuo plucked the remote control out of nine-year-old Izaya's hand. Izaya made a noise of protest.

'I don't wanna watch this! It's for babies!'

'You are a baby, Izaya. Well, a child, anyway.' Shizuo said, washing up the dishes after their lunch. Izaya crossed his arms over his chest and kicked the couch several times. When Shizuo paid him no attention he threw a pillow at the TV.

'Hey! Don't do that!' Shizuo turned the TV off. 'Go to your room. Or our room, whatever.'

'No' Izaya said angrily.

'Izaya, now.' Shizuo warned.

'You can't make me! You're not my dad!' Izaya hopped off the couch.

'And thank god for that. Now go before I smack you' Shizuo said. Izaya ran up to him and kicked his leg. It didn't hurt. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

'I HATE YOU!' Izaya screamed at him and then ran to the room, slamming the doors.

'Thanks!' Shizuo called after him, and then sighed to himself. 'Is this that thing they call puberty?'

Day thirteen

'Kay I'm going to work. Behave yourself, okay?' Shizuo said, tying his shoes. Thirteen year old Izaya smiled at him, leaning in the doorway.

'I will~' he promised. Shizuo grabbed his phone, wallet and keys.

'Well, I'm off'

'Wait' Izaya walked up to him and hugged him quickly. 'Have a nice day at work.'

Shizuo blushed slightly but smiled. 'Please don't try to make dinner.'

'Oh my god that was one time' Izaya said, but waved as Shizuo closed the doors.

Day sixteen

'Welcome home, Shizu-chan!' sixteen year old Izaya said, spreading his arms wide. Shizuo blinked in surprise. Izaya had made dinner, and it didn't end in a complete disaster. It actually looked quite nice.

'Gee, you didn't have to cook today'

'Shut up. It better be edible' Izaya passed Shizuo his chopsticks and looked at the food as if to say that if it wasn't edible, he was going to stab it. Shizuo tried some.

'It's good' there was surprise in his voice.

'Thanks' Izaya said sarcastically. 'Of course it's good. I made it.'

'Nice knowing you're a kind boy that's not full of himself.'

'I try, Shizu-chan~' Izaya smirked. 'Besides, I'm still a twenty three year old man, just stuck in the body of a sixteen year old…gosh, that's creepy. Stupid Shinra.'

'Oh, is that why you were in a total rant a week ago, when you were going through puberty?'

'I was _not _going through puberty!' Izaya huffed. He reached out for the wine bottle which seemed to have magically appeared on the table.

'Don't even think about it.'

'Wha- I'm an adult!' Izaya said, appalled.

'Technically not yet' Shizuo said with a mean smile. There were a few seconds of tense silence before Izaya snatched up the bottle and ran for the bedroom.

'Are you serious?' Shizuo finished his food in record time and ran into the room, where Izaya was wrestling with the bottle, trying to open it. Shizuo tackled him, trying to get the alcohol out of his hand.

'Give it back'

'Hell no'

'You're a kid'

'I am NOT a kid' suddenly the wine opened, spilling all over Izaya's shirt and jeans. Shizuo leaned back and clapped sarcastically.

'Shut up' Izaya grumbled, putting the bottle on the floor and taking his shirt and jeans off. Shizuo tossed them into the bathroom, more or less in the direction of the washing machine. He hadn't done the laundry for ages because he had a rampant teenager on his head. He took out a tissue and dabbed at Izaya's exposed skin, trying to get the alcohol off.

'I guess we can say that now I'm _intoxicating_' Izaya grinned.

'Whatever' Shizuo said. Izaya lazily slung his arms around Shizuo's neck lazily and pulled him closer. Shizuo imiediatly turned red.

'What's wrong Shizu-chan~?' Izaya smirked. Shizuo turned his head and looked away. After approximately twenty seconds of silence Izaya sighed.

'Just kiss me already'

'W-what?' Shizuo stared at Izaya. Izaya growled and pulled Shizuo forward, smashing their lips together. Shizuo pulled away immediately.

'What the hell! I'm not into kids'

Izaya groaned. 'For the last time, I'm not a kid.'

'You're sixteen' Shizuo said.

'So?'

'And you're a guy.'

'Is that really a problem?'

Shizuo hesitated. '…no, but…'

'Be quiet' he pulled him in for another kiss but Shizuo stopped him.

'Seriously, it's just too weird doing it with a sixteen year old'

'Whatever, old man' Izaya pulled away but he was grinning. 'We're just gonna have to wait a few more days until I return to my normal age.'

Day 23

'Morning Shizuo' Shizuo woke up to see Izaya hovering over him – the normal, twenty three year old Izaya. He smiled.

'Hey' He sat up, pulling Izaya in for a hug. 'What time is it?'

'Seven' Izaya said sleepily, snuggling against Shizuo. Then he remembered something and he pulled away. 'Hey, I'm back to my normal age now.'

'So?'

'So,' Izaya kissed him hard and this time Shizuo kissed him back. 'You promised.'

'I did not promise anything' Shizuo smiled against Izaya's lips. 'Later. I have to go to work' Izaya pulled away reluctantly.

Shizuo turned around to Izaya with a wicked glint in his eye. 'Also, as compensation for all you've destroyed you're gonna wash all those clothes you managed to get dirty' Izaya's mouth fell open, looking at all his kid outfits, smudges with blood, grass and baby food. He groaned.

'I hate you'

'I love you too. Have fun.'

**So here's a slightly different kid Izaya fic. I hope you liked it! Review!**


	8. Shopping never ends

**Day 8 - Pink n blue (Shopping)**

'Oh! Look, that one's cute!'

'It's _pink_. We're adopting a boy, remember?'

Izaya pouted, but turned away from the pink baby cot with a heart design. Shizuo smiled and ruffled his hair. Izaya continued to skip around the cots, inspecting each one. He grimaced at some and gave pleading looks to Shizuo when he found one he thought was 'cute'.

'I am not spending that much on a cot. We still have so much to get through' Shizuo said, dragging Izaya away with one hand and steering the shopping cart with the other. Izaya whined. 'You're like a baby. Maybe you want a cot too?' Shizuo smiled. Izaya nodded.

'Yeah, that pink one would be perfect'

Shizuo laughed. Izaya linked his arm through Shizuo's and swung his hand through a shelf with diapers, dumping several extra large bags into the cart.

'We'll come back to the cots later, when you change your mind' Izaya said with a smile. 'For now, let's check out the toys.'

They stalled at the toy section, showing each other various trinkets and plushies. They got a few strange looks from people, and even a disgusted glance from an elderly woman, who was leading a young looking, pregnant woman by the elbow. Izaya stuck his tongue out at her. A lesbian couple sent him amused smiles. They were leading a boy of about four by the hands and he was talking excitedly. Shizuo smiled, despite himself, and told Izaya he has to stop being so rude.

'Hmmm, I think twelve is a bit much for a baby.' Izaya tapped his chin, inspecting the toys they had picked out. 'Ne, let's narrow it down to six~' It took them another ten minutes to pick out the right toys. They walked around the baby store, putting necessary things into the cart.

'Okay, I think that's it' Shizuo said. He was slightly worn out but happy they had gotten everything, and even happier that they would finally be able to take the baby boy they met at the adoption centre home the next day. Izaya nodded happily and the two paid (well, Shizuo paid) and took the items outside. It was a warm summer afternoon – the sun was shining and couples and groups of friends were wandering around.

'Ice cream?' Shizuo asked, nodding towards a nearby booth. Izaya nodded happily. Shizuo bought them their favourites while Izaya set the shopping down next to a bench and took a seat. Shizuo handed Izaya his ice cream and the raven licked at it happily, in a rapid speed. Shizuo sighed.

'I'm tired' he muttered.

'Me too' Izaya said, although it didn't look like it. Shizuo ate his ice cream slowly, observing the people who walked past, one arm slung loosely over Izaya's shoulders. Having finished his ice cream, the raven leaned over and started eating Shizuo's, without the blonde noticing. Two minutes later…

'Hey! Izaya!'

'What? You weren't going to eat it anyway~' Izaya said with a sly smirk.

'You greedy, little…' Shizuo was cut short by a kiss.

'Thanks' Izaya said, plopping the cone out of Shizuo's hand and nibbling on it. Shizuo sighed but leaned his head against Izaya's and closed his eyes, dozing off.

*a few hours later*

Shizuo sat up slowly in bed, rubbing his eyes, a confused expression on his face. Izaya looked up from his laptop, in which he was writing even late in the night.

'What's wrong, Shizu-chan?' he asked. Shizuo frowned.

'I feel like we've forgotten something.' He thought for a moment. Izaya looked up at the ceiling as if searching for answers. Their eyes fell on the bags that lay in the corner of the room. Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya's shut in annoyance.

'The cot' they said together.

**Hehe, sorry for the kinda cheesy and boring chapter guys! I'll try to get the next ones to be better. Review!**


	9. Now there's only me and The Lonely

**Hi guys! Wow, I got A LOT of reviews! I am so so so happy! Thank you! Another super duper long chapter :P Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes, I type really fast and I really don't have time to edit this one :/ Anyway, the original tag was something really cheesy that I didn't like so I kinda made my own 'tag'. It's more like a story than a one shot, and it's kinda miserable, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**Day 9 - Ghost Stories **

'So this is the kitchen – it's vintage but it's got all the new objects: a toaster, microwave, and oven, all that, like the one downstairs.' The woman showing Shizuo around, Namie he thought her name was, gestured to the marble countertop in the kitchen. She had a bored expression on, as if showing people around new houses was tedious. Which it probably was. But under the bored look Shizuo sensed a kind of weariness, maybe even fear. He decided not to comment on it as she led him into the corridor and up the final flight of stairs. The mansion looked like something taken out of a horror movie – huge, pristine and expensive. Except rather than standing in a desolated farm, someone built it slam in the middle of the busy city of Ikebukuro. The mansion itself was three storeys high – the bottom floor consisted of a big kitchen with polished countertops and large windows, a library stacked with dusty books, a tiny bathroom and a 'piano room', as Namie described it. Inside was nothing but a single couch, covered in white material, and no piano. The sun streaked into the room from the side of the garden, making the place look quiet and lonely.

There was a set of stairs down the corridor – they were the kind of posh marble ones like from Victorian movies, and they curved slightly, leading to the corridor on the first floor which had dark blue walls and a red velvet carpet. The second floor looked more sophisticated and mysterious than the ground floor, which was all pastel colours, large windows and snowy white curtains. On the second floor was the master bedroom with a bed way too big for Shizuo's liking and a wardrobe so big Shizuo believed he would only use ¼ of it. The bedroom had its own huge bathroom with both a bath tub and a shower, and a window that was slightly cracked. Shizuo wanted to ask about it but he was scared to interrupt Namie's super fast demonstration of objects. She nearly pushed him back out into the corridor and showed him the other rooms, unremarkable in size compared to the bedroom – another smaller bathroom (why did Shizuo need three bathrooms!?), a guest room, a spacious livingroom which for some reason wasn't on the ground floor, and a closet which was larger than Shizuo's room in his old apartment. Finally Namie led him up the second flight of stairs, these much more steep and made from wood. Here were all the useless rooms – the baby room, which Shizuo wouldn't be using any time soon, the painting room, which was empty and didn't look very 'painted', a dance room with one wall taken up completely by mirrors and another empty room which Shizuo could use for 'whatever he wanted'.

'Up there is the attic' Namie pointed to the doors at the end of the corridor. They had ten steps leading up to it so it looked like the doors were slammed randomly in the middle of the wall. 'It's all dirty and unused, so you can check it out later. You can have whatever is in there – the previous owners…' she hesitated. '…won't need it anymore.' She gave him a quick tour of the garden, which had its own lake, mini green house, patches of vegetables and even its own swing hanging from a massive oak tree. Finally the tour was over, and thank god, because Shizuo's legs were about to die.

'Okay, before I decide anything,' Shizuo said. 'I want to know what the catch is. I mean, this place is amazing, big and all, but it's not very expensive.'

Namie swallowed. 'Look, I'm going to be honest. This place has a very bloody history – a lot of deaths. Most people know about it and steer clear of the mansion. They think it's haunted. You're the first interested person I had in months. This mansion is thought to be bad luck and the government wants to take it down to make space for something more useful. That would be a shame. This place is very beautiful.' She sighed and looked at the mansion like it was friend who hurt her very much. 'So I want to sell it as fast as possible. Will you take it?' Shizuo thought for a bit. This was the best offer he had so far, but the mansion would feel lonely without a family. Still, he could invite his brother, his wife and their kids over sometimes, and his friends too. Maybe he could even find himself a roommate. But the decision would have to happen fast. He extended his hand.

'I'll take it. Cash is cool?'

*Two Weeks Later*

The paperwork and moving from his old apartment took Shizuo longer than he thought, but finally he was moved into the mansion. Most of the things were unpacked, except for the boxes in his bedroom. It had been three days since Shizuo moved in but he just couldn't bring himself to unpack. He blamed laziness.

So someone else unpacked his stuff for him.

Shizuo came home and walked up to his bedroom to find, shocked, that there was someone there. It was a young girl, maybe fifteen years old, except that she didn't look…up to date. She wore a simple kimono and strange, uncomfortable looking sandals. Clinking against her leg as she moved was a long, slightly curved sword – an actual, deadly sharp katana. The girl had short black hair and an absent look in her dark eyes. She looked up and saw Shizuo, staring at her, and imiediatly dropped what she was holding – a pile of Shizuo's shirts.

'Ah! I'm so sorry! I-I was just trying to help, since you didn't seem…to…to be able to unpack yourself. Not in a rude way, Mr Heiwajima, but just…eh' she blabbered on and Shizuo finally found his words.

'W-who are you? Are you some kind of house keeper?'

Anri smiled apologetically. 'Ah, no. My name is Sonohara Anri, and I am a Samurai's daughter. I am a ghost. I am very sorry for touching your things' she bowed quickly and Shizuo noticed something – a large splotch of red on her back, spreading through the white threads of her kimono. Shizuo felt annoyance surge up in him.

'Do you think this is some kind of joke? Look, I don't have time for…' and right there, in front of his eyes, Anri disappeared and reappeared next to him. He yelped and jumped away, staring at her wide-eyed. She bowed again.

'I am terribly sorry. I will explain, so please, sit down.' Shizuo obediently fell onto the bed with a _thunk_, his hands balled into fists. He licked his dry lips. Anri sat on the floor in an old-fashioned manner, her legs tucked underneath her. She took off her Katana and placed it in front of her with both hands, as if she was handling something fragile.

'I was killed in 1386. I was born in China and I had travelled here with my family of Samurai Warriors to hide away from an evil emperor. The emperor found us. My mother hid me in this mansion – only a small wooden hut then, and she ran for the woods with my brothers and father. They were slaughtered there. The soldiers came here and found me. I fought them with my father's Katana as if I was overcome by a spirit – I killed all of them. Fifty men. One of them, already dying, pierced my back and my lungs, and I died.' She didn't seem sad about that fact, like she came to terms with it. 'Over the years this hut expanded and it became what it is now. But my sword is cursed with the blood of fifty warriors and because of it, this place is cursed. Neither I nor my sword can leave, and because of it many people have died. They are bound to this place because of this sword and because of me and it cannot be helped.' Anri looked at Shizuo. 'I am asking you to leave. If you do not something could happen to you. Not every owner died but many did. If you remain here you may be in danger. However it is your choice.' With that Anri bowed again and disappeared, leaving Shizuo alone with his thoughts.

The next day, he made up his mind.

'Hey, Anri Sonohara, I hope you and your sword can hear me' Shizuo said loudly as he stood in his bedroom. 'I'm not leaving. I'm staying right freaking here.'

There's something extremely weird about coming home one day and finding a bunch of ghosts sipping tea from an old tea set in your livingroom – ghosts that include a fifty men strong force of ancient Chinese Warriors.

'Welcome home, Mr Heiwajima' Anri set her cup down and bowed as Shizuo entered, dumfounded. Her cursed sword was back at her side. 'Since you are set on staying I thought it would be wise to introduce you to my fellow ghosts so you do not get scared if they accidentally decide to use the bathroom and bump into you in the middle of the night.'

'G-ghosts use bathrooms?' Shizuo managed. Anri nodded with a shy smile.

'Of course. We may eat and drink if we please, so forgive us if your supply of food goes down sometimes. The legion' she gestured to the warriors. 'Keep together. They are afraid of me and they often choose to stay invisible, so they won't bother you.'

Shizuo tried to pretend that the whole situation didn't both him and sat down next to Anri, trying to act as calm as he was able to in the presence of numerous ghosts, one of which was a creepy girl with a sword that could stab you at any point.

'Other than the legion there are only a few other ghosts here,' Anri started brightly, as if she was saying the weather on TV or hosting a talk show. 'This is Celty,' Shizuo looked to who she was gesturing to and bit his tongue to keep back a scream. 'Celty' wore a long black skirt with a white apron, a white blouse and a red cape around her shoulders. Her head was missing and instead black smoke billowed from her neck. There was no blood. 'She was murdered in 1692 during the Salem Witch Trials. It was the only period of time when the sword' she tapped her Katana fondly. 'Was taken away from the house by a traveller and to England. Celty, unfortunately, died by it and when it was returned to the house, she became stuck here.' Celty gave Shizuo a wave with a pale hand, holding her steaming cup with the other. Shizuo gulped and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Anri continued. 'Next we have Mikado. His father was a soldier and went crazy in 1916 after he got hurt and released from the army during world war one. He shot his whole family and then himself – strangely, everyone other than Mikado survived.' Mikado said a quick 'hi' and smiled. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that Anri was basically telling a stranger his life – or death – story. He wore an old fashioned leather jacket and shirt and he looked a bit like a pilot. There was a small bullet wound in his right temple but it had no blood seeping out of it, so it looked like he had a piercing there but decided to take it out.

'This is Shinra. He was a very famous doctor in 1997…'

'Oh, you're flattering me, Anri-chan' a young man in a white doctor's jacket and glasses waved his hand in the air, embarrassed. Anri giggled.

'He died of a heart attack that same year at the peak of his career. Mika here' Anri gestured to a girl with short auburn hair. She was definitely creepier than Anri – she was staring into space with a crazed smile on her lips, her fingers fluttering at the flapping skin around her neck – it looked like she slit her throat. 'Killed her boyfriend Seiji…' Anri nodded towards an unremarkable boy that sat next to Mika, holding her hand. Well, he would have been unremarkable if not for the fact that he was covered in cuts and his clothes were bloody. '…in 2009 and the killed herself. With an axe.' Anri looked at Mika like she would look at a child who ate all the cookies. In the 'don't do it again' way.

'And finally we have Kida, he…'

'Heyo!' a hyper active blonde boy waved his hand. The back of his head seemed a bit crushed in and it was littered with glass, some of the strands covered in blood. 'I'm Kida! I was killed in 2010 by my mom. She was already insane but when she found out I was involved with gangs she slammed my head against the mirror in the bathroom next to your room,' Kida sighed dramatically. 'no matter how many time you replace it, it just keeps on cracking.'

Shizuo sat in silence, and then cleared his throat. 'Well, it's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along.'

'We won't cause trouble' Anri promised. 'Celty and I sometimes do the dishes or clean around. We'll stay invisible if you like.'

Shizuo surprised himself by shaking his head. 'You don't have to do that. It must be kinda annoying to have to hide all the time. Besides, I don't mind the company. This place is way too big for me anyway. It's like having roommates.' Shizuo cringed in the general direction of the Chinese warriors. 'Thought I'd rather not have them around.'

Kida laughed. 'No problem. They don't like people much.'

Anri and Mikado smiled. 'You are very kind. Thank you.' Then Anri and Mikado exchanged looks with Celty (even though she didn't have eyes) and the two nodded at Anri.

'S-since you seem so nice,' she took a deep breath, 'I would like to ask a favour. There is another ghost. He died only last year. It was a suicide and he seems very…depressed. I don't think he actually wanted to die. Anyway, he rarely leaves the attic. It would be nice if… you talked to him. You seem like the kind of person that could make him better. There's no way he can actually hurt you.'

Shizuo nodded. 'I'll do my best.'

The attic was full of useless things. There was a pirate style treasure chest, decorated with cobwebs and a human sized hourglass filled with aquamarine sand, the glass covered with dust. In the corner stood a couch that looked like it was designed by two different people – one side was pink and fluffy, the other pitch black with skulls drawn across it. There were cuts and tears all over it. By the window stood a wardrobe, its doors missing, the inside home to a nest of mice. And in the other corner, sitting on the windowsill was the boy who took his life. Shizuo knew imiediatly how he did it. Both his wrists were bandaged and covered with blood, like he wanted to save his life after he sliced the skin. Shizuo imagined him feeling the pain, scrambling for the bandages, maybe crying, maybe calling for someone who never came. It shot a pang through his heart.

'You're Izaya' Shizuo spoken and the boy turned. He was pretty – it was the only way to describe him. He had dark eyes with a hint of red and black hair falling across his forehead. He was thin and wore black, which made Shizuo wonder if he made part of the mismatched couch. He sent Shizuo a glare.

'This is my room. Get out' his voice sounded like the boy used to laugh and grin a lot, but now he just couldn't.

'Your room' Shizuo looked around. 'Doesn't look much like a room. It's like a dump.'

Izaya hissed under his breath, not appreciating the comment.

'Whatever. You're the guy who bought the house after so long. Half the legion is talking about it. It's doing my head in.' Izaya turned away from Shizuo again. 'You got your house. Consider this room my 'house' and stay away from it.'

Shizuo ignored him and walked up to the window. Izaya's mouth twisted in a cold, mean smirk.

'You know I could break the glass right now and slice your neck open. Or I could strangle you. There's a pretty little dagger from the Victorian era in that night stand – I could stab you in the heart.'

'Fascinating' Shizuo said with a straight face. He casually took one of Izaya's wrists in his hand. It still surprised him that he could touch ghosts and that they could touch him. It unnerved him. The wrist felt small and fragile in his large hand, and the bandage was still damp from the blood. He knew the wounds underneath it weren't bleeding any more, just like every other wound on every other ghost in the house, but the bandages, which had been stained as Izaya died, had been bleeding for months. 'So you cut your wrists'

Izaya snatched his wrist back; a hurt expression on his face, like voicing what he had done made him feel the pain all over again. 'Get out. I don't want you here.'

'Your friends…'

'They're _not_ my friends! I hate them! And I hate you, too, so just leave already!' There was a note of desperation in his voice. It made Shizuo more determined to stay.

'No'

Izaya disappeared without a sound and Shizuo was left alone in the attic.

Gradually Shizuo got used to having the ghosts around. He even became friends with some. They still creeped him out sometimes, like that one time when he was going to the bathroom and he bumped into a lost Chinese warrior, who looked sleepy, confused and more than a little embarrassed. Or when he found Mika crushing flowers with her hands in the garden, singing a nursery rhyme. Or even worse, when he walked in on Shinra, half wedged into the wall.

'Sorry. I think I got stuck' he said, and Shizuo and Celty spent the next half an hour trying to pull the ghost out of the wall. But overall living with a bunch of dead people was like living with a group of noisy, strange roommates that cooked you dinner when you came home from work but stole your coke and snacks from the fridge, who used the bathroom even though they were dead but always forgot to replace the paper, who despite of being stuck with each other for years were kind and helpful. Except Izaya.

Shizuo went to see Izaya a few more times but each time, as he entered the attic, Izaya simply shot him an angry look and disappeared. A month after Shizuo moved in, however, he went to see if Izaya was in the attic and this time the raven didn't leave.

'Stopped running away, have you?' Shizuo said, not unkindly. Izaya was reading a book and he ignored Shizuo, turning a page. Shizuo sat next to him. 'What are you reading?'

'A book' Izaya said.

'Okay, what is it about?'

'Bullshit. Happy girls dancing around in circles. Boy building campfires. Families going on trips to the beach' he tossed the book across the room.

'Wow, you're really bitter' Shizuo said.

'I am not _bitter_.' Izaya said.

'Okay, does something make you happy?'

'Yes. When you're not here'

'See? Bitter.' Shizuo smiled knowingly. 'You want to be left all alone and just let the bitterness consume you. It's not good for your health.'

'I'm dead. I don't need to be healthy.' Izaya growled.

'Well, you are going to spend an eternity here. You might as well make friends.' Shizuo said gently.

'Don't wanna' Izaya pouted but Shizuo could see his armour peeling off. He was happy to have someone to talk to, after over a year of sitting alone in the attic. Shizuo visited Izaya each day, but every time Izaya said how inconvenient his presence was. So one day Shizuo brought a pack of large black rubbish bags and brought them upstairs.

'What are you doing?' Izaya gave Shizuo an annoyed look.

'I'm gonna clean this place out' Shizuo said, determined. Izaya just rolled his eyes but over the next few days Shizuo spent his free time throwing the useless stuff out and using the good furniture to populate the empty rooms. He found a few beds and an entire legion of mattresses. As it turned out the attic was huge. While he cleaned the attic Shizuo also made rooms for the other ghosts – he was told the legionaries slept invisible, in the vortex inside the walls (which was super creepy and explained why Shinra got stuck), but Shizuo made sure the other ghosts were comfortable: He put an old fashioned sleeping mat and a Katana stand in the guest room for Anri to make her feel at home and got Shinra a few flasks and acids to experiment inside the painting room. Celty seemed ridiculously happy with living in the baby room, with its baby blue walls and fluffy carpets. Shizuo bought a big bed especially for Seiji and Mika and put it in the dancing room and he got Mikado the manga he likes so that he could stack it up next to his futon in his bedroom, which was now the strange empty room on the third floor. As for Kida, he was happy taking the large closet, since he didn't spend much time sleeping anyway.

After everything was cleared out of the attic Shizuo spent his free weekend painting the room white, while Izaya watched him from the corner. Shizuo passed him a paintbrush.

'Here, help me'

'No' Izaya shook his head, but Shizuo kept the paintbrush outstretched so Izaya took it gently in his hand. He stood face to face with the wooden walls, as if not sure what to do. Shizuo couldn't help but smile at the scene. He took the paintbrush from Izaya and dipped it in paint, giving it back to him. Then it hit him that Izaya hadn't painted walls in his life, so Shizuo took him gently by the hand, careful to avoid his wrist which seemed to break him down, and glided the paintbrush up and down the wall. To Shizuo's surprise, Izaya leaned into him slightly, and didn't jerk away. When the whole room was painted, Shizuo started to casually bring in furniture he thought Izaya would like – a comfy bed with black silk sheet, a night stand with a lamp, a laptop that he said he got from someone but would never use, a mirror, even a small TV.

'Stop it' Izaya said one day. Shizuo gave him a questioning look. 'Stop trying to make me like this place. It's my hell. I'm not supposed to like it.'

Shizuo reached out and ruffled Izaya's hair.

'Why don't you try enjoying things once in a while, huh?'

A few days later, after Izaya's room was done, Shizuo decided to try doing something with the piano room. When he walked in, however, he was shocked to see Izaya there, playing basic tunes on the piano that wasn't supposed to be there. Izaya didn't glance up when Shizuo entered, but the blonde knew that Izaya sensed he had come in. Shizuo took a seat on the couch, which was uncovered, quietly, and listened to the melodies Izaya played out. Twinkle-twinkle-little-star, happy-birthday-to-you and Mary-had-a-little-lamb.

Izaya looked so small, the way he was sitting on the stool next to the piano that when his fingers faltered on the keys Shizuo walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

'Where did you get it from?' he murmured in his ear.

'It got cut up. It's a ghost, just like me. It was invisible for a long time, but I found it.' Izaya seemed happy about it. Shizuo smiled and kissed his shoulder gently. And then Izaya turned around sharply and gave Shizuo a kiss, full out, on the mouth. Izaya gasped and quickly pulled away.

'I-I didn't mean…I didn't want…' and then he was gone, just like that.

'Wait! Izaya! Come back!' Shizuo ran his hand through his hair in frustration, but Izaya was gone. He wasn't in the attic either. Annoyed and sad, Shizuo declined dinner and went to bed. He woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was watching him. Shizuo sat up in bed, looking up at Izaya. He was standing next to him, shrouded in the shadows of the night, sniffing and wiping tears from his eyes. He was shaking. 'I'm sorry… I didn't want to wake you up' he whispered, before sinking to his knees and bursting into tears, putting his head in his arms which lay on the bed. Shizuo stroked his hair until he calmed down.

'I didn't want to die' Izaya whispered through the tears. Shizuo didn't say anything – what could he say? When Izaya's tears stopped fully he crawled into bed next to Shizuo and let the blonde wrap his arms around him.

'Why did you run away today?' Shizuo asked softly.

'Because I realised that you're still alive' Izaya said, snuggling closer to Shizuo as if the blonde could disappear and not the other way round. 'I'm dead. You'll age. I won't. When you die, you'll go away. I'll stay here forever.'

'I'm not going away' Shizuo murmured, kissing Izaya gently, and then with more force. He didn't know how it came to it, but a few minutes later neither of them had their clothes on. Ghosts couldn't change clothes but they could take them off for some reason. Izaya didn't cry out but it did hurt a little, at first. When Shizuo picked up the pace the pain turned into pleasure, making Izaya moan into the night and feel more alive than ever. Later, they lay wrapped together, whispering 'I love you' to each other all night long.

Six months later Shizuo was still alive and well. It was his twenty sixth birthday and even though he should have been happy, the birthday meant one year less with Izaya. It also meant that he was now twenty six while Izaya remained eighteen forever. Celty had baked him a cake which she was very proud of and Anri had made the rest of the dinner. Kida made party poppers from scratch and Izaya managed to bake cookies with the help of Mikado. Even the legion showed up for the birthday party and it was loud and happy. The neighbours wondered for years how that could have been since they never saw any people coming into the house, and yet the whole night was full of music and laughter, as if a whole army was crammed into the mansion. If only they knew. Not even the Ikebukuro traffic could tune out the music. Later that night Anri found Shizuo crying in his room, alone. He assured Izaya that he would come to his room in a bit, that he just needed to cool down.

'When we first met' Shizuo said, wiping away his tears. 'You said that there was no way Izaya could actually hurt me. You lied.'

Anri nodded. 'Heart break is the most painful thing.'

'I can't be with him forever. After I die he'll go back to the way he was – all lonely and depressed. After I die, he'll be alone.'

'No' Anri shook her head with a sad smile. 'He won't be alone after you die.' She placed a tube of pills on the table side and disappeared. Shizuo looked at the pills and slowly took the tube in his hand. Sometimes to really live, you have to die first.

**God, I am so sorry for the miserable lemon (I'm getting there guys! Slowly...) and I'm sorry this was all so depressing. Ignore the last quote, it's not true, I just wanted to put something extra depressing at the end :p I hope you like the mood change. Tell me what you think!**


	10. Don't go kitty, kitty

**Hey guys! Ugh, I'm sorry for the super short chapter but I only just came back from my annual family trip and I am practically falling asleep, especially since I'm listening to all the 'Dear You's'. I hope you enjoy it though! **

People love cats. People adore cats. People often prefer cats over dogs.

Even people like Shizuo Heiwajima.

People love coming home to their fluffy pets, who curl themselves around their legs and meow sweetly.

Shizuo Heiwajima did not.

'Get off the bed, you damn cat' Shizuo said angrily, hands on hips. The person on the bed raised an eyebrow calmly, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He was a strange creature – he had deathly pale skin, ruby red eyes and a pair of pitch black ears popping up from his dark hair. Behind him swished his tail – it was as if it had a mind of its own, always curling up in the air. Shizuo had found the cat – in actual cat form – outside his apartment building took pity on him and took him in. The cat slept on the pillow next to his head that night and when Shizuo woke up the next morning he found not a cat, but a human with cat ears and a tail. The cat didn't speak, even thought Shizuo knew he could – he chuckled, gasped and whined, loudly, which meant he had a voice. Shizuo didn't know that his name was Izaya, or that he was the only creature like that on the whole planet. He knew nothing about Izaya, but no matter how many times he threw him out, the cat always returned.

Shizuo gave Izaya and angry look and Izaya purred. He found Shizuo's tantrums and temper amusing. He was laying on the bed sideways, his head propped up on his hand, in the clothes Shizuo had got him so he would stop wandering around naked. With an annoyed groan Shizuo picked Izaya up, flung him over his shoulder and dumped him outside his apartment, slamming the doors in his face. Later that night when Shizuo came out of the shower, hair dripping wet, he found Izaya curled up in a ball underneath his covers.

'Oi, cat' Shizuo shook him hard. Shizuo's hand came back stained in blood. The blonde gasped and grabbed the first aid kit from under his bed while Izaya's eyes opened weakly. Shizuo made him sit up and took off his shirt to assess the damage. He sighed in relief when he saw it was nothing serious. Just a slash, quite deep, but not life threatening. Shizuo quickly cleaned out the wound and put a bandage over it, firing questions that weren't answered.

'Who did this to you?'

'What happened?'

'Did you get in trouble?'

'Why don't you talk to me?'

Izaya's tail flapped around nervously and his ears lowered down into his hair. He looked so sad and miserable Shizuo gathered him up in his arms and hugged him gently, trying to avoid putting pressure on his shoulder. Izaya clutched his shirt and snuggled into his neck. His tail stopped moving and lay peacefully on the covers. Shizuo tried his luck again.

'Tell me your name. Please'

Silence. Shizuo sighed, gave Izaya some pain killers, a new shirt, and put him to bed. He lay down next to him, like he usually did whenever he didn't throw the cat out. Izaya took up his normal position – his head lay in the crook of Shizuo's elbow, one arm wrapped around his waist. Shizuo stroked the bandaged wound softly with his fingers, dozing off. Once Izaya was sure Shizuo was asleep he smiled and kissed him. The blonde didn't stir.

'Izaya' Izaya whispered. 'My name is Izaya.'

**Ugh, cheesy, I know. Please review thought!**


	11. I wear my pink pajamas in the summer

**Hi guys! Sorry for the shit chapter yesterday! Here's one to make up for it! Please, please review!**

**Day 11 - When Izaya is sick (Onesies)**

Shizuo and his boyfriend Izaya wanted to go on a date – to a fancy restaurant, to the amusement park or something like that. Something awesome and romantic. Instead, Izaya ended up getting a cold and in fear it would get worse Shizuo refused to let him leave the house. So Izaya lay, miserable, in his bed. The cold wasn't very bad, but he was dizzy and he had a sore throat. The cold didn't seem to be leaving any time soon and Izaya ran out of Pyjamas. On the Saturday, five days after he first got the cold, he dug into his wardrobe and pulled out a long forgotten onesie that he got for his twenty first birthday. Since Izaya didn't grow or gain much weight since then, the onesie fit on perfectly. It was a fluffy black kitten one and Izaya pretended to hate it when actually he loved it, even though he didn't wear it often because it was embarrassing. When Shizuo came into their bedroom with Izaya's medicine, and saw his boyfriend all wrapped up in the onesie and blankets, he couldn't help grinning. He knelt down by the bed and poured throat syrup on a spoon. Izaya pouted.

'It's disgusting! I don't want it' Izaya said, eyeing the spoon with distaste.

'Come on Izaya, don't be a baby' Shizuo nodded towards the spoon. Izaya shook his head and shuddered. Shizuo leaned forward and Izaya backed away. Shizuo yelped.

'Hey! It's going to spill!' he warned. Izaya opened his mouth to protest and Shizuo used the opportunity to put the spoon in. When he took it out Izaya sat rigid for a second, before a full body shiver went through him.

'It can't be that bad' Shizuo said with an amused smirk. Izaya grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in, pressing their lips together and letting his tongue wander into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo quickly dominated him, which was exactly what Izaya wanted. About three seconds later Shizuo pulled back sharply, grimacing.

'Yeah, okay, it's pretty bad.' He glared at the bottle of throat syrup accusingly. Izaya turned on the movie.

'As punishment we're gonna have a PJ movie night – and I get to pick the movies. So put your PJ's on, Shizu-chan~' Izaya said with a sly grin. Knowing he couldn't win with Izaya, Shizuo put his white shirt on and took of his pants, leaving him in his boxers, before slipping under the covers and pulling Izaya to him. Izaya tucked his head under Shizuo's chin and selected a movie – another annoying chick flick Shizuo hated. As Izaya watched, Shizuo became much more interested in his boyfriend. He kissed his neck softly and drew soft patterns into his wrist with his fingers. He played with his dark hair, curling the strands around his fingers and he ran his hand through the fluffy material of Izaya's onesie. After the movie ended and the screen went dark, leaving the two alone in the dark bedroom, Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear.

'I like your PJ's, but I think you'd look better with them off' and proceeded to slide down the zip running down the front of the onesie. Right then Izaya sneezed, the shuddered, the groaned and grabbed his head.

'Fuck' he whispered. Imiediatly Shizuo went from arousal to worry.

'Do you have a headache? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?'

'Yeah, I need you' Izaya snuggled into Shizuo, glad for the blonde's warmth. He felt a fever coming on but if he was lucky the next day he would feel better. That night he couldn't sleep. His head was constantly pounding and he was hot but Shizuo wouldn't let him take his onesie off, saying that it would be better if he sweated the fever off.

'After I get better lets go on that date.' Izaya whispered when the fever finally went down around 5am. He was finally starting to doze off and Shizuo was glad, because he knew how cranky Izaya was when he was tired.

'Okay' Shizuo said, pulling back his sweaty hair from his forehead and kissing him there. The two fell asleep. But they ended up not going on the date for another month because – surprise, surprise – from all the kissing and hugging, the invincible Shizuo Heiwajima got the cold from Izaya. Now it was time for Izaya to nurse his boyfriend back to health, as the blonde lay in bed, annoyed and bored out of his mind, which Izaya was sure to take care of. As it turned out the cold was as strong as Shizuo, and the blonde was sick for ages. Izaya and Shizuo spent the next two weeks wearing different Pyjama's and not leaving the house. Even though Izaya complained about not being able to work, he was secretly pleased that for once he could take care of his monster.

**Sorry that Shizuo isn't in a onesie, I just don't think that it suits him. I hope you liked it! Review!**


	12. Sugar? Yes, please

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are just plain awesome! **

**Day 12 - Cooking **

'Shizu-chan, I don't want that for dinner though~' Izaya complained loudly. Shizuo ignored him until the raven started drumming his fingers against the counter in an annoying manner. Shizuo sighed.

'If you want to have something fancy to eat then you can come here and cook yourself' he said, waving his knife in the air. As always Shizuo had a blue apron tied around his waist and was making dinner for the two, while Izaya did nothing. Izaya groaned.

'I hate cooking.'

'What do you want to eat?'

Izaya thought for a moment. 'I wanna have cake with strawberries and cream!'

Shizuo frowned. 'That's not real food.'

Izaya shrugged, whipping out his phone and scrolling through recipes. 'We can have 'real food' later.'

'Whatever. There's some strawberries in the fridge, and the flour is on the top shelf.' Shizuo said, resigned. 'We don't have any whipped cream though.'

Izaya grabbed a second apron from the hanger and threw the loop over his head. 'I can make cream~' he said, turning his back on Shizuo. 'Tie it?' Shizuo pulled Izaya closer by the strings of the apron and tied them into a ribbon on the small of his back. He let his hand rest on his back for a minute, rubbing slow, barely feelable (**A/N: IS THAT A WORD!?**) circles with the tips of his fingers. Izaya let himself relax and slumped into Shizuo slightly, closing his eyes. After a few seconds he forced himself to pull away.

'If we don't start now, we won't finish the cake' Izaya said. Shizuo nodded and started fetching the ingredients from around the kitchen as Izaya sat on the counter, scrolling through the recipe and ordering Shizuo around. Finally the ingredients were lined up in a neat row on the counter, and the two stood in front of it, hands on hips and ready to give the cake their best shot.

'Okay, Shizuo, grease the tin and set the oven to 180c' Izaya said.

'Um, grease?' Shizuo looked confused. Izaya sighed and tossed him a block of butter.

'Get the circular tin and rub the butter – not too much – around so the cake doesn't stick to the bottom.' Izaya read the next step as Shizuo started to grease the tin. He frowned. 'Cream the butter and sugar until light and soft? What does that mean?' shrugging, he tugged out the mixer from a cupboard and wielding it like an axe, put his hand in the air. 'Shizu-chan, butter please' Izaya caught the slightly used block skilfully and cut it into neat squares, throwing the correct amounts into a bowl together with the sugar. 'Cream?' Izaya looked at the mixer doubtfully and turned it on to maximum speed. The kitchen was filled with a loud noise that made Shizuo wince. Izaya, not noticing it, put the mixer into the butter and sugar, spilling small drops of the butter and granules of sugar everywhere. The noise sounded like someone was using a mechanical chainsaw to cut through a wall and when the mixture looked 'light' and 'soft' to Izaya, he turned the mixer off, looking like he just murdered a cookie man – his apron was splattered with butter and sugar like blood.

'Jeez, go easy on that cake, won't you?' Shizuo laughed, pulling Izaya to him by the waist and wiping away a piece of butter off his cheek with his thumb. Izaya grinned.

'Now you mix. My hands ache.' Shizuo obediently took the mixer into his hands while Izaya took an egg in his hand.

'Let's do this' he said, as if he was preparing himself for a battle. Shizuo turned on the mixer and Izaya started cracking eggs into the butter-sugar mixture. Then he grabbed the flour. Too late did Shizuo yell 'WAIT!'. Izaya tilted the flour into the mixture, causing it to puff around them like dust and stain their clothes, faces and hair. Shizuo turned off the mixer and glared at Izaya.

'I told you to wait.'

Izaya smiled innocently. 'Didn't hear you' Shizuo reassumed the mixer, rubbing the remaining flour in until the mixture got thicker and all the lumps were gone. As Shizuo poured the mixture into the tin, Izaya put his finger into the stream and licked it. He winced.

'Ugh, flour. Yuck.' And yet two seconds later, Izaya put his finger in again. Shizuo grabbed his wrist before he could eat the mixture and flicked his tongue out, licking it off his finger.

'Stop it' he warned, but there was an amusement in his voice. He let go of Izaya's wrist. Izaya pouted.

'I wanted that.'

'You said you didn't like it.'

'I don't like a lot of stuff but I still like them' Izaya said with a sly smile.

'Like?'

'Like colds. I don't like them but I want them so you can take care of me.'

Shizuo rolled his eyes but smiled. 'I take care of you anyways, you hopeless baby.' Shizuo leaned down and put the tin into the oven. Izaya checked his phone.

'Okay, it has to be in there for 18-20 minutes until there's no mark when you press the top gently.' Izaya put his phone down. 'Now the fun part! Decorating!'

Shizuo took the double cream and strawberries out of the fridge while Izaya washed the mixer.

'Strawberries first' Izaya said, grabbing the pack from Shizuo and taking out a cutting board and two knives. He separated the strawberries into two neat stacks and put one on Shizuo's side of the board. To his surprise Shizuo started neatly cutting off the tops of the strawberries and then cut and shaped them into arrow points. Following suit, Izaya tried to copy him but to his dismay his strawberries looked lumpy and asymmetrical. He glanced over at Shizuo's pile, trying to copy his hand movement. He hissed in pain when the tip of the knife sliced through the skin on his finger. Blood rushed out and Izaya winced.

'Ouch' he mumbled. Shizuo couldn't help but laughing.

'See what I mean? Hopeless.' Shizuo smiled, taking Izaya's wrist gently in his hand, his fingers clasped around the cool skin. He sucked lightly on the cut and put a hello kitty plaster around it. When he looked up Izaya was blushing, his face looking like one of the strawberries lying on the board. Shizuo smirked.

'You're so cute' he said.

'Shut up' Izaya huffed, grabbing a piece of strawberry and popping it into Shizuo's mouth. The blonde chewed it happily while Izaya worked off his blush. Putting the strawberries to one side Izaya poured the cream and sugar into the bowl and looked at the mixer dejectedly. His hand hurt from mixing stuff. Izaya took out the cake, which was a nice mix of light brown and golden yellow, and set it on the free part of the counter. Izaya extended the mixer to him.

'You mix'

'Hell no' Shizuo kissed him on the forehead. 'You want cream, you make cream.' Shizuo washed his hands, face and dusted off the flour off his clothes as Izaya turned on the mixer and with a pained expression started moving it in slow circles using only his wrist. Shizuo sat down on the couch with his hands behind his head, smirking at Izaya, and calling out comments like 'how's the creaming going?' and 'Does your arm hurt yet.' When the cream was done, Izaya decided to take his revenge. He dipped his finger into the bowl and scoped up some of the fluffy cream onto his finger, before proceeding to lightly skip over to the couch and dispose of the cream on Shizuo's nose.

'Hey!' Shizuo yelled in protest, running his sleeve over his nose, which resulted in smudging the cream and making him look like he had war paint. Shizuo hopped over the couch, grabbed some cream from the bowl and threw it. SPLAT! It hit Izaya right in the face. The raven stood there for a second, shocked, before calmly wiping it off his face as best as he could with his apron. Then, he full out dipped his hands into the cream and brought them down on Shizuo's cheeks, hard. Some of the cream from his face dripped down onto his collarbones. Without a warning Shizuo grabbled the bowl and tackled Izaya, sending him falling onto the floor. Izaya now lay, pinned down, while Shizuo knelt above him, a devilish smirk on his face. He looked at the bowl casually.

'What should I do with you, now that I have captured you?' Shizuo said. Izaya looked up at him suspiciously. Too soon did he realise what Shizuo was doing.

'Don't even try.' He said menacingly, at the same time squirming under Shizuo. Shizuo grabbed a handful of cream and pulled Izaya's shirt up, spreading it on his stomach. Izaya laughed – he was horribly ticklish – and at the same time managed to yell in anger.

'St-stop it, ahahah! Oh my god, its c-c-cold! Shizuoooo!' Shizuo took pity on his captive and left his stomach alone, leaving Izaya panting and wheezing underneath him.

'Just wait till I get you back' Izaya said, closing his eyes and gulping down air. He yelped when he felt Shizuo tongue on his neck, licking the cream off and biting his skin. Izaya squirmed under him again.

'Jheez Shizuo, get off' but Shizuo continued to kiss down his neck, licking the cream on his collarbones. Izaya inhaled sharply. As Shizuo trailed his tongue up to his earlobe a moan escaped the raven's lips.

'Shizu-chan…not on the floor' Izaya panted. Shizuo ignored him and kissed the skin underneath his ear gently. Izaya turned his head and kissed Shizuo, a hot desperate kiss. Izaya tangled one hand in Shizuo's hair, feeling the flour grains in between his fingers, making his remember.

'Oi, the cake…'

'Screw the cake.'

'But I want cake' Izaya said, pouting a little. Shizuo couldn't resist him and kissed him again, pulling him up to his feet.

'Come on, I think the only way the cream thing will work is if we do it together.'

So Izaya took the mixer and Shizuo fitted his hand underneath his, and together they started mixing the remains of the cream. As they did so Izaya felt Shizuo suck at a spot at the nape of his neck.

'Hey!'

'You had cream there' Shizuo whispered, continuing to kiss down his neck, subconsciously letting go of the mixer.

_Once again I have to do all the work _Izaya thought, tilting his head to give Shizuo better access. Once the cream was done, however, he danced out of Shizuo's arms, bowl in hand, and started spreading the cream around the cake, making it look white.

'The strawberries' Izaya said dramatically and he and Shizuo started decorating the cake, putting the strawberry pieces in equal space of each other. In the end Shizuo was left with one spare piece.

'Here' he popped it into Izaya's mouth.

'C'mere' Izaya swallowed the fruit and pulled Shizuo in by the collar, kissing him over the counter. Shizuo smiled and Izaya smiled back at him. They cleaned up the kitchen and went to the bathroom, took a shower to get rid of the excessive amount of cream on Izaya's stomach and changed clothes. Izaya smiled at the cake.

'Time to eat'

'Actually' Shizuo smiled at him apologetically. 'I had enough sweetness off of you.'

'What? No way!' Izaya whined. 'Eat the cake with me!'

'Tomorrow' Shizuo promised, pulling Izaya into a hug as the smaller mail grumbled something in annoyance. 'Let's order sushi, 'kay? We can watch a movie or something.'

Izaya looked up. 'Okay. But I choose.' Shizuo nodded reluctantly.

'MEAN GIRLS!' Izaya pumped his fist in the air.

'Not Mean Girls' Shizuo whispered to himself, rubbing his temples. 'I fucking hate Mean Girls.'

**There ya have it, you cream-and-strawberry fetishists. I myself am not that much into people eating off of each other that's why it was kinda...weird. Anyway, I spent more time on this chapter, so I hope you like it. Also, I'm not sure if I posted yesterday and It's annoying me. I'm sorry for another close-lemon, I'm getting there. Slowly. Very slowly. Be patient guys ;) **

**QUESTION TO THE READERS - I was kinda wondering, what is your favourite nanime and you favourite pairing from it? Mine is Soul Eater and it's SoulxMaka, although I ship RagnarokxCrona, LizxKid and JustinxGiriko nearly as much :3 Let me know, I want to know about my readers! (Also, It's good ground for debate and fangirling!) **


	13. French-vanilla, butter-pecan

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for all the awesome reviews! Also, can we please have a moment of silence for the wasted whipped cream in the previous chapter, as suggested by **ScarlettPhantom ... **Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and NOTE! I won't be able to post tomorrow because I'll be visiting my baby cousin tomorrow and I'm going to see fast and furious 7 (can I get a WHOOP! WHOOP! from people who've seen it/are going to see it!) so sorry about that :/ I'll make sure the day after that I post though, and I'll make the chapter super long and cute. Oh, and **ScarlettPhantom **I ship Maou and Emilia too 3 **

'AAACHOOO' Shizuo sneezed powerfully before snuffling into his covers, feeling miserable. His nose was slightly red and he had a high temperature. Shizuo Heiwajima was sick and he did not like it. He was so bored – the TV was playing but all the shows muddled together and gave Shizuo a headache. He was desperately hot but when he pulled the covers away from himself he imiediatly was freezing. Shizuo's fiancé, Izaya, came into the room, looking smug. Shizuo shot him a glare.

'Ow, poor little Shizu-chan. Are you still sick~? What's wrong?' Izaya taunted him, fluttering by the bed. Shizuo loved him but he hated how Izaya never missed a chance to tease him, especially now when he was too weak to do anything. Shizuo knew Izaya was concerned for his well being because he made him take his medicine, made him tea and ruffled his hair affectionaly every time Shizuo groaned and clutched his pounding head. Shizuo growled low in his throat.

'I'm hot'

'That I know' Izaya winked at Shizuo. 'I think we have some ice cream in the freezer!' Izaya hopped out of the room and Shizuo brightened up at the thought of having some ice cream to cool down. Izaya returned victorious with a tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon in his hands. It was a pain buying Izaya ice cream because he only ate the high quality ones, even though Shizuo claimed they all tasted the same. Even so, Shizuo always got Izaya what he wanted, even if he didn't want to. That's what love does to people, after all.

'Scoot' Izaya told Shizuo, and the blonde obediently shuffled, making room for Izaya on the bed. Izaya sat down and extended his free hand, brushing his knuckles on Shizuo's cheek. 'Gee, you still have a fever.' Izaya sighed, popping open the tub. Then, to Shizuo's surprise, Izaya scooped up a spoon of ice cream and ate it with a happy smile. 'Yummy' he noticed Shizuo's curious and slightly annoyed look and smirked. 'What? You're sick, you're not getting any.'

'What!? Then why the hell are you eating it here?'

'It's my bed too' Izaya said smugly, eating another spoonful. Shizuo reached out for the spoon but Izaya swished his hand out of his reach.

'Na-ah. You're not gonna get better that way, Shizu-chan~' Izaya ate some more, keeping eye contact with Shizuo all the time and making appreciative noises as he watched Shizuo's frustration and annoyance build up.

'You damn flea' Shizuo ground his teeth together.

Izaya pondered. 'Well, if you _really_ want the ice cream you'll have to ask me nicely.'

'PleasecanIhavetheicecreamIzayaprettyplease?' Shizuo said with a straight face, still angry. Izaya grinned.

'I don't think that was sincere.'

Shizuo took a deep breath. 'Please can I have the ice cream?' He felt his fever building up and he really needed to cool down. Izaya's smirk gave way to a delighted smile and he giggled.

'You're so cute, but that wasn't nice enough.' Izaya said.

Shizuo leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Izaya's waist, kissing his shoulder repeatedly.

'Please gimme the ice cream, Izaya. I'll love you forever.' He whispered in between kisses.

'That won't work on me' Izaya said but he leaned forward anyway.

'Please? I love you so much. You're supposed to be taking care of me.' Shizuo was grinning now, knowing that he had Izaya. The raven sighed and scooped up the ice cream, giving it to Shizuo. The blonde sighed happily, feeling the cool ice cream run down his throat.

'Thanks' he muttered gratefully, leaning on Izaya's shoulder as the latter got more ice cream for his fiancé.

'You should be grateful for eternity.' Izaya said.

'I am grateful for eternity' Shizuo smiled, taking Izaya's hand and kissing his fingers one by one, his lips lingering on the silver engagement ring on Izaya's finger.

**I hope you liked that! Please Review!**

**Question To The Readers - What is the best and most underrated anime you've ever watched? I think mine would be Hell Girl, The Cat Returns and Fushigi Yuugi.**

**I look forward to hearing your answers ^_^ x **


	14. The children are doing fine

**Hey guys! Thank you so so much for reviewing, it made my day. **ScarlettPhantom **Of course you're invited to the wedding! It's been two weeks since I started writing this, so here's a super long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Day 14 - Children **

'Okay kids! Today we're gonna do a very cheesy exercise for Biology because I'm lazy and frankly, y'all need to start glaring at each other, stop being the worst and most terrifying biology class in school and become a team. Or something like that.' Saburo Togusa, a thirty five year old Biology Teacher in Raira Academy said. He looked as depressed as ever – his long brown hair hung limply on either side of his face, and there was an annoyed scowl pulling at his lips. He had one hand firmly closed around a trolley filled to the brim with normal looking brown boxes. He grabbed the closest box as the class eyed the trolley curiously. When the teacher opened the box, the class gasped. He pulled out a life size baby doll – bald and naked. There was a lot of yells.

'Aw hell no!'

'I know where this is going!'

'Yes! I love children!'

'I hope we get paired together!'

'Because I love you guys so much,' Saburo continued sarcastically, 'I decided to pair you up with people you don't get along with so you can 'bond'. Headmaster Yumasaki told me that it was the point of this exercise.' Saburo sighed. 'Anyway, this project will extend over the period of two days. I'll put you in pairs and give you a cute little baby' he shook the doll for emphasis. 'And I want them to be alive and well by the time this weekend ends. The doll does all the things normal babies do – it pees, cries, get hungry, and so on. This project will test your skills of working together and prepare you for any future parenting. You have to care for the baby together – one of you can take it today for the night, then other on Saturday, and the first on Sunday if you want, but you need to spend time with it together. It has a built in sensor that can tell us if it was a real baby would it be happy or sad with your parenting. You guys are competitive so the happiest child by Monday wins. If your baby doesn't spend at least half of the weekend happy, you'll fail biology for this year. Understood?'

'Yes!' The class replied with various levels of enthusiasm. Shizuo groaned. He loved children but he couldn't take care of them very well. Izaya sighed discreetly. He hated children and they hated him. He hoped he would be paired up with Anri Sonohara so he could ditch the baby on her, or maybe with Saki who would know what to do with it. Saburo cleared his throat.

'Okay, no complaining. After I'm done, imiediatly pair up with that person and do a plan on how to take care of this wailing piece of plastic. We'll turn the dolls on by the end of the lesson.' Saburo produced a list and eyed the names. 'Horada and Vorona'

The blonde girl looked up with a 'you wanna die?' look, taking her gum out of her mouth and slamming it on the table with force. Horada made a 'tch' noise but didn't complain, since he had a crush on Vorona. Saburo ignored them.

'Tom and Mika'

The dreadlocked boy who was kept back two grades and was Shizuo's best friend gave the teacher thumbs up. Mika sent a panicked look to Seiji, her boyfriend, and Izaya wondered if they would get up and start proclaiming their love for each other right there and then.

'Seiji and Celty'

Mika sent Celty a deadly look. Seiji didn't look like he minded hanging out with the biker girl, Celty looked like she didn't care either way and Shinra looked like someone was dissecting him.

'Kida and Ruri' Saburo smiled at Ruri, who was probably the only person in the school he liked. Kida gave Ruri a bad-boy smile and a wink and the girl rolled her eyes and gave Shizuo a 'save me' look. Shizuo shrugged as if to say 'you're dating my brother, not me. Sorry, I'm not saving you, princess.'

'Anri and Saki'

A gasp went through the class, followed by a row of aroused whistles.

'Two chicks! Not bad.'

'The principal requested there were to be two girls.' Saburo looked around. 'And two guys. The last pair is Shizuo and Izaya.'

The class fell silent. If it was any other two guys they would laugh but now they stared at the two in tense silence. Shizuo slowly turned to look at Izaya. Izaya smiled tightly at the teacher before whipping out his knife.

'Well, I don't know Sensei, if you want to pair us up. The consequences wouldn't be very pleasant~.'

Saburo raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

'Calm down Orihara, I can't do anything about this, the headmaster requested you two are paired up himself.' He said.

'But sensei…'

'Look, you can kill each other for all I care, as long as the baby is alive by the end of the week.' Saburo cut him off quickly. 'Okay, sit next to your partner, everyone.'

There was a load of shuffling and moving.

'Come here' Izaya said annoyance clear in his face as he pointed to the empty space opposite him.

'You come here' Shizuo sneered.

Izaya 'tched' under his breath and turned away. Two seconds later Saburo's voice filled the room.

'You two sit together RIGHT now before I take Izaya's knife and shove it down both of your throats.' He said with an evil glint in his eye. Shizuo got up with an angry grumble and dragged his chair over to Izaya's, the screech of metal on metal making the class cringe. He sat opposite Izaya with an expression that screamed 'kill', while Izaya raised an eyebrow, looking calm and angry at the same time. Saburo came around, giving out babies. They were all different – some had dark skin, some were slightly larger than others, they had different colour eyes and hair…

'There ya go' Saburo tossed a baby doll in front of the pair together with a piece of paper. Izaya and Shizuo jerked back together and then eyed the doll suspiciously.

'Really sensei? Couldn't you at least give us one that looks like one of us?' Shizuo said, clicking his tongue. He looked at the doll with distaste. Their 'baby' was a girl, and it was quite a small one. Her hair was a strange carrot orange and lay flat on her shiny plastic head. She had blue eyes and her lips were slightly squished together, as if she was calling for her bottle.

'Everyone fill out the sheets' Saburo said, sitting on his desk and drinking his coffee dejectedly. Izaya grabbed the sheet and sent Shizuo and evil smile, his crimson eyes skimming over the paper.

'Name.'

'What name?'

'The name of…' Izaya nudged the baby with his finger. 'That thing.'

Shizuo groaned. 'I don't wanna do this.'

'Well I'm not letting you bring down my grade. I want to pass biology.' Izaya said. 'Let's name her Monster #2'

'Why 2?' Shizuo furrowed his brow in confusion. Izaya sighed.

'Never mind. Let's just name her Kate or something.'

'Seriously? If we're having a kid we might as well just name her something nice.'

Izaya leaned forward over the table. 'Let's get something clear – we're _not_ having a kid, and I don't give a shit about this mountain of plastic. So we're naming her Kate.'

Shizuo gritted his teeth. 'Fine. Kate it is.' He snatched the paper away from Izaya and scribbled the name in the name box. He eyed the 'Surname' box before writing 'Heiwajima'.

'Hey!' Izaya snatched the paper away in protest. 'Why is she supposed to have your surname?'

'Because,' Shizuo looked Izaya dead in the eye. 'If by some hellish coincidence we ended up as a couple you'd be on bottom, so shut your mouth and deal with it.'

Izaya felt a blush rise to his cheeks and spread down his neck as he stared at Shizuo. Shizuo raised his eyebrows in surprise but he looked slightly smug.

'Whatever' Izaya's pen hovered over the next box. 'Birthday'. Izaya quickly scribbled '11th April 2015' since it was the date that day. For the 'appearance' box Izaya quickly wrote – ugly orange hair, blue eyes, girl and in the 'parents' box he wrote Izaya Orihara and the monster. In the 'how do you feel about the baby' box Izaya wrote 'indifferent.'

'How do you feel about the baby?' Izaya asked.

'uh… I don't?'

_The monster doesn't care about her_ Izaya wrote. The rest of the lesson Shizuo and Izaya spent staring dejectedly at the baby and when the bell rang, Izaya bolted, leaving Shizuo to carry the baby around. The rest of the students of Raira Academy were shocked to see the biggest and baddest of them carrying wailing children around the school for the rest of the day.

Izaya decided he would ditch the baby on Shizuo and pop up the next day to take her from him so that he wouldn't fail Biology, but no such luck. Shizuo was waiting for him outside of the school gates, Kate lying in the crook of his elbow. The baby's eyes were closed and she was making breathing noises so she seemed to be asleep. Shizuo glared at Izaya.

'What do you think you're doing, ditching this damn doll on me for the whole day?' he said in an angry whisper. Izaya smirked.

'I'm not gonna carry that thing around all day. It's the weekend tomorrow so I'll pop up on Saturday.' Izaya made to leave but Shizuo grabbed his arm.

'Oh no you don't. You're coming over to my place, and you're staying overnight.'

Izaya's uncaring mask was stripped away. 'What? You're kidding, right?'

'Unfortunately no. Kate loves crying, as it turns out. I can't deal with her all night by myself.' Izaya looked like he wanted to argue. 'you want to get a good grade in bio, right?'

Izaya hesitated and jerked his arm away angrily. 'Fine. Let's go.'

Izaya got the first taste of how Kate could scream when her plastic eyelids rolled back in the train and a pre-recorded sound of a baby crying came out of her plastic mouth. Izaya panicked inside but Shizuo quickly handed him the doll and rummaged in his bag, producing an empty bottle he got before from the teacher. It fit perfectly into Kate's mouth and her eyes fell shut as she started making swallowing noises. That earned them a few looks from the passengers and Izaya couldn't help but notice how warm Shizuo's hand was on his elbow as he steadied him so he wouldn't move around as he fed Kate.

Half an hour later they arrived at Shizuo's apartment.

'I live alone, so make yourself at home' he said quietly, trying not to wake up Kate who fell asleep again. Izaya lay down on the sofa and started watching TV as if he was really at home. Kate woke up again two hours later when Shizuo finished doing him homework, and Izaya changed her nappy, which was filled with a small amount of water that came from inside the system in the doll. Shizuo thought he did a good job once he washed the baby – in warm water, because Kate cried when he tried to do it in cold – and put her to sleep, at which point she laughed happily and then closed her eyes, falling asleep. It really wasn't that hard, Shizuo thought. He went over to Izaya to tell him he could sleep on the couch to see that the raven preceded him – he was already asleep. It was strange seeing his enemy let down his guard and fall asleep. He looked nearly pretty with his dark hair falling over his forehead and his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Shizuo hesitated but decided he wasn't mean enough to let Izaya freeze to death, so he grabbed an old blanket and threw it over him carelessly.

In the middle of the night the apartment was filled with baby cries. Shizuo shot up in his bed and ran to the livingroom, where Kate lay in a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets on the floor. Izaya was up, looking annoyed and angry, his hair dishevelled. He held Kate upside down and couldn't seem to work out how to turn her off.

'Give her to me. You're hopeless' Shizuo took the doll away from Izaya, who sat on the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. Shizuo checked Kate's pants, which were dry, and tried feeding her but she kept on crying. Desperate, Shizuo turned to Izaya.

'Hey, I can't get her to be quiet. Help me?'

Izaya pulled his head from his legs. His eyes were glassy as if he was still half asleep but he reached out for Kate and Shizuo put the doll in his arms. Shizuo watched in shock as Izaya gathered the baby up to his chest and lay his cheek atop her ginger head, rubbing soft circles on her stomach and making shushing noises. Shizuo was even more shocked when Kate quietened down and started making noises as if she was trying to talk, giggling once in a while, until both Izaya and Kate dozed off. Shizuo felt a strange warmth build up in his chest and he wanted to stay looking at Izaya and the baby for some time longer, but he didn't want him to catch a cold, so he places Kate back in her cot and tried to shake Izaya awake.

'Come on, go to the couch' Shizuo said quietly. Izaya opened his eyes slightly.

'I'll sleep here.' He mumbled, closing his eyes again. His head slumped against Shizuo's shoulder and having no better idea, Shizuo picked up the light boy in his arms and carried him to the couch, tucking the blanket around him.

In the morning Izaya took the liberty of feeding Kate while Shizuo made them sandwiches. For some reason the tension and hate was gone from the air and Izaya even said 'thanks' when Shizuo made him tea.

'Let's take her for a walk' Shizuo said when Kate started crying again and nothing happened. Since they didn't have a buggy or a baby carrier they had to carry her around in their arms, switching once in a while. They steered clear of people because they didn't want them talking, and ended up sitting under a tree in a park, all by themselves.

'Gee, I swear, all this child does is eat, sleep, cry and pee her pants' Izaya said as he held Kate in his arms, though he didn't seem to mind much.

'I suppose that's what babies do.' Shizuo said with a light smile. He looked up at Izaya and the raven looked back at him.

'This isn't that bad' Izaya said.

'It's not bad at all.'

'Although I'm tired.'

'I can imagine.' Shizuo touched his hair lightly. Izaya stared at him so intently he pulled his hand back quickly. When he glanced back down at Kate, she was looking at them with her plastic blue eyes, and she seemed to really see them, even though she was just a doll.

The rest of the evening went by fast – Shizuo, Izaya and Kate went home, ordered sushi for dinner, watched a movie, through which Kate called out random baby words, and then gave Kate a bath, by the end of which all three were soaking wet and baby Kate was looking way too smug for a doll who's face didn't change. Without even discussing it that night all three slept in Shizuo's bed, the doll laying in between them which made her incredibly happy and she kept closing her eyes and laughing. The next day, around midday, things started going wrong.

'Seriously, where did you put the bottle!?' Izaya leaned down and looked under the couch.

'I already told you that you were the last person to have the bottle. You were feeding Kate twenty minutes ago' Shizuo shot back, arms crossed over his chest. Kate started wailing from where she lay on the table.

'Shut up' Izaya shot at the doll, annoyed. Kate started wailing harder, closing her eyes. 'I swear I'll throw it out of the window' Izaya stomped over to the baby but Shizuo caught up with him, keeping him away from Kate.

'Stop it!' he said.

'It's not a real baby, Shizuo, it's a doll!'

'So what?'

'It doesn't matter if I throw her out of the window.'

'Well I like her so you can't'

'Wow, you're such a kid.'

Kate started wailing even harder if that was possible, and the water started leaking out of her eyes. Shizuo guessed it was the last resort to when the 'parents' were being very clueless about their child being unhappy.

Izaya sighed. 'Okay, sorry. Be quiet now. We're not fighting anymore, see?' Izaya put his skinny arms around Shizuo for a brief second to demonstrate. Kate stopped crying for a second to watch the exchange but as soon as Izaya pulled away, she picked up her wailing again.

'Hey, Kate, really, we're okay now' Kate opened her eyes and stopped crying again to look at the blonde. Shizuo pulled Izaya to him by the waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 'See?'

Kate started giggling and she remained happy for the rest of the day.

On Monday Shizuo and Izaya came into Biology together, carrying Kate. The classroom was full of couples holding baby dolls. Togusa came in, finishing a cup of coffee.

'Okay guys, welcome back, blah, blah, blah. Say goodbye to your babies, I'm gonna come around, measure the happiness lever, grade you and turned them off.'

Izaya felt a pang when 'turn them off' left Togusa's mouth. Everyone in the class imiediatly started saying 'GOODBYE MY DARLING!' and similar lines to their babies. While no one was paying attention to them, Shizuo and Izaya said goodbye to Kate.

'Bye Kate' Izaya said, not knowing what else to say. Shizuo kissed her ginger hair.

'Yeah, bye Kate.'

Saburo came around the class.

'Anri, Saki, A. This baby is really happy' Saburo said unenthusiastically. He wrote the grade down, clicked the baby off and threw it into the box. Izaya and Shizuo watched as Saburo took more babies. Shinra's and Namie's baby looked like it had been cut up in pieces and then hurriedly stuck together with tape. Its 'happy meter' wasn't even working. They failed Biology. Kida and Ruri's baby was giggling even as it was being turned off and the two got A's too. Seiji's and Celty's baby was sleeping soundly and they got a B. Tom's and Mika's baby got them an A. Horada and Vorona's one was full of 'malicious murder' as Saburo said and they failed. Finally Saburo came around to Shizuo and Izaya.

'I'm surprised either one of you is still alive.'

Shizuo and Izaya shrugged. Saburo popped Kate's back open and clicked a few buttons.

'Oh my God and you even managed to make the baby happy. Although I suppose she made you happy too. Good job baby. I'll give you guys A's.' Without a warning he flipped a switch and Kate's eyes fell shut. He closed her back and tossed her into a box. Izaya wanted to cry out but he stopped himself. It was only a doll after all. Saburo came around once more and gave them a blank sheet, like the one they filled out on Friday. Shizuo sat next to Izaya and they filled it out together.

Name: _Kate_

Surname: _Heiwajima_

Birthday: _11th April 2015_

Appearance: _Ginger hair, blue eyes, weird pimple on her back._

Parents: _Shizuo Heiwajima &amp; Izaya Orihara_

How do you feel about the baby: _We love her_

**There ya have it! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	15. You're as cute as a button

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me. **

**Day 15 - Doing something adorable **

A scream pierced the air, followed by muffled sobs. The background noise was the stuff of horror movies – a buzzing; sounding like it belonged to a chainsaw, and heavy metal music that probably plays in hell. A beautiful naked woman with huge curved horns of a bull and gleaming golden eyes stared at passerbys from the windows. She had blood red claws, pressed against her full lips as if telling you to be quiet so you could hear the screams and the music mixing into one. The other hand beckoned you forward. The sign above the doorway said 'NO WAY OUT.' A smaller sign underneath it said 'no refunds.'

The tattoo parlour looked exactly like Izaya had imagined it – dark and mysterious, with a sexy tattoo of a woman in the window to invite men in and some huge guy with weak nerves getting tattooed inside. Shizuo and Izaya stood outside, Shizuo's arms crossed, Izaya's hand on his hip.

'You sure about this?' Izaya asked.

'Yeah, I mean, it's not like having your name tattooed on my wrist is going to stay with me forever' Shizuo said sarcastically.

'You can always get it removed, but it costs' Izaya smirked, giving Shizuo a sly look.

'And it hurts like hell' Shizuo added, returning Izaya's look.

'Scared of a little pain, Shizu-chan?'

'Nah, I don't feel pain. I was warning you.'

'Well, simple resolution – let's not break up so we don't have to remove the tattoos we're about to get.' Izaya rolled up his sleeve a bit, revealing his wrist. 'Ready, Shizu-chan?'

Another scream came from within the shop. Shizuo threw his arm over Izaya's shoulders.

'Sure'

Inside, the shop was shadowy and dark, with the only light coming from a small window by the ceiling and from a single naked light bulb hanging above Shizuo and Izaya's heads. The shop's walls were literally smothered with pictured of potential tattoos, best designs and people that had already gotten tattooed. The music was blaring from huge speakers standing in the corner. The Tattoo artist was equally huge, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, unlit, and a shaved head that gleamed dully in the light. Every inch of his bulky arms was covered with colourful ink; Mexican Festival of the Dead skulls, adorned with roses and patterns, birds with rainbow feathers and sharp beaks, words curling around on pieces of parchment and symbols and words in different languages. On the only chair in the room sat a man that looked like a sumo wrestler, folds of fat pooling around the band of his jeans. He had his back to the tattoo artist, who was inking a huge Chinese dragon into his skin. Every once in a while a yell of pain would escape the man.

'That looks painful' Izaya whispered to Shizuo from the corner of his mouth. The tattoo artist cast a quick glance towards them.

'Jus' sit wherever ya want' he grumbled, dabbing at the sumo wrestlers back with a piece of cloth. Since the man was sitting in the only chair Shizuo and Izaya took a seat in the corner of the room on the floor. A scream ripped through the air around them again.

'Do you think it hurts that much?' Shizuo said, although he sounded slightly tense. Izaya slipped his fingers through Shizuo's.

'Don't worry, 'Izaya' has one less letter than 'Shizuo', so I get more pain than you.' Izaya smiled smugly. 'You're not freaking out, are you?'

'No' Shizuo kissed Izaya quickly to prove his point. 'Just…never done this before.' He pulled their interlocked arms up to his lips and kissed Izaya's. Izaya smiled the smugness and smirking gone.

'Hey, gays? I'm done here, so why don't ya come up?' The tattoo artists said as his customer pulled down his shirt. There was no anger or disgust in his voice, just quiet amusement as he cleaned the needles. The customer slapped a wedge of cash into the man's hand and waddled out of the shop. 'Name's Chen. Who's going first?'

Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other. 'Rock, paper, scissors?'

Izaya lost and went first. Chen cleaned his needles again, picked out the simple green colour and analysed the font the two had chosen.

'Let's get to work' Chen outstretched his large hand and took Izaya's pale wrist into his hand, clamping his cold fingers around his skin. 'If it hurts, just scream. I won't stop but it might make ya feel better.' Izaya gave him a defiant look, like 'Bitch, you're the one who's gonna scream.' Chen grinned and pointed the needle at Izaya's wrist. The first pang of pain came sharp, putting Izaya's wrist on fire. He bit into his lip to stop the scream and the nails of his free hand dug into the arm of the chair.

'You're not scared, are you?' Shizuo asked, grinning lightly at Izaya. It looked as if he was challenging him, but Izaya knew Shizuo was just trying to distract him from the pain. 'Do you want me to hold your hand?'

'Um, do you want me to break your nose?' Izaya said tightly, but he was grateful to have Shizuo's voice to concentrate on. The tattoo hurt more than he expected, but after a few minutes the pain wasn't as sharp. Every once in a while Chen would dab at Izaya's wrist to clear off the drops of blood. After what seemed like hours Chen pulled the needle away and started cleaning it.

'All done'

Izaya glanced at his wrist. There, just below his palm, in beautiful cursive writing was a single word – Shizuo.

'It's kinda cheesy, but I like it' Izaya grinned at Chen and then smiled at Shizuo. 'You're up for torture'

Izaya and Shizuo changed places quickly and Chen cleaned his needle, not seeming in any kind of hurry. Finally he grabbed Shizuo's wrist and put the needle against his skin. Shizuo hissed when the pain came, then grunted and spilled a string of curses under his breath.

'Want me to hold your hand, princess?' Izaya mimicked Shizuo's words.

'Not unless you want me to crush your bones' Shizuo answered, taking a sharp breath.

'Remember, 'Izaya' has one less letter. I made it so you have to aswell' Izaya said, gently tracing the inside of Shizuo's free wrist with his fingers.

'You're making it sound like it's a battle, not a tattoo' Shizuo managed through clenched teeth, sending Izaya a weak smile.

'You said you don't feel pain.'

'I lied' Shizuo started to relax as Chen finished off the last letter, and soon he had 'Izaya' inked onto his wrist in the same font as his boyfriend.

'Okay, love birds, pay up' Chen said, cleaning his hands with a cloth.

Later on, near midnight, Shizuo and Izaya were laying next to each other in their bed. Izaya was reading a book, leaning his head on Shizuo's shoulder, his fingers nuzzling the back of Shizuo's warm hand, which was lying on the raven's stomach. Shizuo was not doing much of anything – he was admiring Izaya, mostly: the way the tips of his black hair looked gold in the light of their bedside lamp, the amazingly fast way Izaya read the text, the long, graceful fingers that flipped the pages and the way his mouth relaxed from his usual smirk or scowl into a soft smile. To Shizuo, Izaya was breathtakingly beautiful. To everyone else he was the spawn of the devil. If Shizuo was a monster from hell, then Izaya was his boss. Izaya finished his chapter with a soft sight, marked the page he was on and put the book down on the bedside table next to the lamp.

'Ready to sleep?'

'Yup'

Izaya reached out to flip off the lamp, and noticing his tattoo, he pulled his hand towards him, running his fingertips over the ink.

'It's gonna take a while to get used to these.' He pulled Shizuo's hand next to his.

'Do you like them?' Shizuo asked quietly.

'I love them' Izaya turned his head, kissing Shizuo softly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too'

**Sorry, that's really cheesy. I hope you liked it! Much love! Review!**


	16. Good morning, good morning to you

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing so much! You guys are angels 3 **

**Note: I don't have future telling powers, but I'm predicting something might get in between me posting tomorrow and possibly the next few days. Long story short I got into a fight with my sister which left my room a mess and her 'wall' (she draws and puts it up on her wall) in shreds. My little brother called my mom and when she comes home she'll be pretty pissed, which I'm guessing will result in my laptop being taken away from me :/ Let's hope not but if it does - sorry guys :( **

**Day 16 - Morning Rituals **

When Izaya Orihara wakes up, you better not approach him. He's a slow waker – when the alarm clock beeps all he wants to do is throw it out of the window and snuggle back into his covers. He hates talking, touching or speaking to anyone and anything. In the morning he wants to be left alone until he is dressed and had his coffee, at which point he can function normally.

When Shizuo Heiwajima wakes up he's usually in a good mood. He likes his life and he wouldn't sleep unless it was a necessity. When the alarm clock beeps he reaches out one strong arm and turns it off. In the morning, after he leaves the warm premises of his bed, he usually wants to hug someone or stand next to a heater – he doesn't really like being cold.

_Beep, beep, beep… _

Izaya groans as the sound of the alarm clock penetrates his skull, giving him an instant head ache. He opens one crimson eye to peer out of the window, which he sleeps next to. It's a warm summer day – no need to wear his jacket. The weather for ice cream and swimming. For Izaya it means hot sun on his back as he works, the ventilation crashing sooner or later and sweat constantly trickling down his forehead. It's early though, so the air outside and inside is still slightly chilled, which makes Izaya pull his covers up to his chin and bury his nose in his pillow. He hears the bed springs creak as Shizuo gets up from the space next to him and turns off the alarm clock. A few seconds later there's a warm hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Any other time of the day Izaya craves contact with Shizuo but right then he wants to swat the hand away and go back to sleep.

'Come on Izaya, get up' Shizuo says quietly. Izaya opens his eyes and gives him a pained look. Shizuo's blonde hair is messy in a cute way and there's a soft smile on his lips as if he's happy to be waking up. Izaya grumbles something incoherently and Shizuo sights, getting up. Izaya hears the bathroom doors close and water pour. Sleep tugs on him but he forces himself to blink hard and wake himself up. He's laying sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling in annoyance when Shizuo comes back into the room, water dripping off his hair and a towel around his shoulders. Quietly Shizuo sits down next to Izaya and caresses his face. Izaya leans into the warmth and it annoys him, so he quickly sits up and waddles to the bathroom. The hot water scalds him at first and he gives off an annoyed hiss. Shizuo always forgets to turn the temperature back to normal heat. Izaya adjust the water and starts rubbing soap onto his shoulders, slow calculated movements spreading bubbles over his skin. He closes his eyes and sways on his feet, feeling the warmth roll over him. There's a knock on the doors.

'Izaya, come out, you're gonna raise the water bill' Shizuo's muffled voice reaches him. With a sight Izaya finishes washing quickly and steps out of the shower, patting himself dry and pulling on clean jeans. He walks out into the kitchen where Shizuo stands, already dressed, drinking his coffee and looking at his boyfriend in amusement. Izaya says nothing, just grabs his mug from the counter with the coffee Shizuo made him and gulps it down. He feels the sleepiness go away but the chirping of the birds and the bright sun filling the room piss him off so he stalks back to the bedroom. Feeling Shizuo follow him, Izaya quickly picks out a black t-shirt. He hates t-shirts. Then he feels Shizuo's arms go around him from behind and a kiss being pressed to his shoulder.

'Get off' Izaya grumbles.

'I hate it when you're like this'

'I'm like this every morning.' Izaya snaps. With a sight Shizuo unwraps his arms from Izaya and gives him one more lingering kiss on the shoulder, before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Izaya finishes getting dressed and follows Shizuo's example. They pass each other as Shizuo leaves and Izaya enters the bathroom. Shizuo brushes his hand against Izaya's. Izaya brushes his teeth, glaring at his reflection. There are slight shadows under his eyes and his hair is a damp mess. He rinses his mouth and runs his fingers through his hair, willing it to stay down. Now he feels annoyed, angry and frustrated with the morning so he goes over to Shizuo and falls into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He hears Shizuo snort but his arms pull Izaya closer.

'Are your mood swings done?' He whispers into his ear.

'Mmmh' Izaya replies, kissing Shizuo. 'till tomorrow' Izaya smiles.

**There ya go! I hope you likes it. Please review :* **


	17. Spooning good singing gum

**Good news guys! Me and my sis made up about 5 minutes after I posted the chapter because we needed to come up with an excuse so we didn't get in trouble and I retained my computer. Anyway, thank you to ALL my reviewers, especially **Miss Emotion, **your reviews made my day, **nameless feeling **breaking your hearts - that's what I was aiming for :3 **ScarlettPhantom **we're like long lost siblings - we both hate mornings, think name tattoos are cute, love yaoi... MOM!? AM I ADOPTED!? **nameless feeling **Tattoos scare me too! I thought it was really cute how they got their names on their wrists but I would never be able to. Thank you everyone else, you're reviews make me smile. Enjou!**

A very commonly asked questions – what do guys do at sleepovers?

Do they watch movies, eat pop corn and play video games, like we suspect?

Do they gossip about girls, compare preferences regarding boob size and measure the lengths of their dicks so they can boast, as some of us suspect?

Do they watch titanic and cry their eyes out, snuggle with teddies and take selfies, like a lot of girls do?

It remains a mystery. The boys gathered at Walker Yumasaki's house that Friday night seemed to have gone with the safest option – watch movies, eat and play games. Walker's mansion was huge and he invited his best friends over so they could celebrate passing their mid terms. They sat around on the floor, mattress and the bed, watching a horror movie until the credits rolled and the lights were switched on, making the boys groan and squint.

'That was a shit movie' Walker said.

'That was an awesome movie!' Kadota said.

'That was a scary movie!' Shinra said.

The boys started arguing one over the other. Finally Walker turned to Shizuo.

'Shizuo, what did you think?'

''s good' Shizuo mumbled. Walker looked at him in confusion. The blonde was half asleep already, even thought it was only midnight. He was sitting on the floor, sandwiched next to Shinra and Kadota, his eyes slowly falling shut.

'Gee, well, if you want to go to sleep you might as well lay down on the mattress.'

'Aw, poor little Shizu-chan, sleepy already?' Izaya smirked from where he was sitting on the bed. Shizuo glared at him but was too tired to retort so he lay down on the mattress which was laid out on the floor and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep. Walker produced a stack of cards from his bedside table.

'Let's play penalty poker' Walker said with a grin. 'The looser has to do one dare the rest decides on.' All the boys nodded enthusiastically and Walker began shuffling the cards.

888

'No' Izaya shook his head. 'No, no, no, no'

'Come on, we could have given you a horrible dare. We're being nice.' Walker pushed Izaya forward by the arms.

'Yeah, like we could have dissected you,' Shinra offered.

'Or made you run behind the van naked' Kadota added.

'Or something like that. But we're just making you sleep next to Shizuo.'

'You know I hate him!' Izaya wailed in protest.

'Exactly' Walker giggled. 'It's payback for getting me in trouble for that homework last week.'

Izaya dug his heels into the carpet, which didn't help as he was still being pushed forward.

'Come on guys, something else, _please_. He'll probably kill me when he wakes up or he'll strangle me in my sleep by accident' Izaya pleaded. He turned his head to look at Shinra and Walker used that to shove Izaya down onto the mattress and pin him down.

'Take it like a man' Walker said. A string of curses left Izaya mouth but he shrugged Walker off and shuffled to the end of the mattress. It was early in the morning and Izaya was too tired to protest any further. The lights were switched on and soon Izaya was asleep.

When he woke up it was still dark and the guys were still sleeping but Izaya was warm – not uncomfortably so. There was a strange pressure around his stomach and something tickling the hair on his neck. Izaya frowned, still groggy, and lifted up his hand, his fingertips tracing whatever it was that lay on his side and stomach. He felt fine hairs underneath his fingers and the thing tightened around him ever so slightly. Still confused Izaya pulled his hand behind his back to try and figure out what was behind him – a mass of heat and flesh, a shirt, muscles… His eyes snapped open and he was now fully awake. He realised with a jolt that Shizuo was hugging him. The blonde didn't appear to be awake and he seemed to have snuggled up to Izaya in his sleep.

Slowly and carefully Izaya tried to untangle the arm from around him. To his despair, Shizuo just hugged him harder, murmuring something quietly and pressing his nose into Izaya's hair. Izaya's back was no fully pressed against Shizuo's chest and their legs were tangled together. There was no way for Izaya to slip out of the tangled mess and he remained perfectly still, scared of waking up Shizuo. Shizuo shifted slightly, his fingers tickling Izaya's stomach where his shirt had ridden up. He felt a warm cheek press against his shoulder. Izaya realised with a start that he didn't mind Shizuo hugging him. It was warm, soft and comfortable and he was already falling back to sleep. He let himself relax. Just for a little while, it wouldn't hurt.

888

A bright flash woke Izaya up, followed by more flashes and some laughter.

'This is going on facebook'

Izaya quickly shot up, jerking Shizuo's arm off of him. Walker and Shinra stood above them with a phone, taking pictures. Kadota was still asleep. Shizuo was just starting to stir.

'If you guys show that picture to anyone I will gouge your eyes out and send them to your families' Izaya hissed menacingly.

'Best penalty game ever' Shinra and Walker said together, high fiving.

**What DO guys do on sleepovers? My male friends say they just sleep. If you're a guy, please enlighten me! Sorry for the short and cheesy chapter, it's so hot my brain is in overheat. Review!**


	18. Together, together everyone!

**Hiya guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they help me get through the much tiring school day. **ScarlettPhantom ***hugs 'chu' back* well now you have one! Thank you for reviewing xxx **

Izaya stared at the huge blank piece of paper like it was the enemy's army, intently. He had the knuckles of one of his hands pressed against his lips, and he was wracking his head for ideas. He was never the creative type and he was horrible at drawing, painting and sketching. Shizuo propped the doors of Izaya's room open with his hip, carrying a cardboard box filled with colourful tubs of paint and freshly sharpened crayons.

'Hey, look what your mom gave us!'

Mrs Orihara was walking behind Shizuo, holding a tray with two glasses of orange juice.

'I'm so glad Izaya finally brought a friend home! It's great to see him finally start socialising' Mrs Orihara said with a smile.

'It was a compulsory project, mom. And the partners were chosen by lottery, so don't get your hopes up' Izaya said through his teeth. Mrs Orihara's smile never wavered.

'Still, it's great to have a guest' she said, setting the tray down as Shizuo rummaged through the box. He lifted his head for a second to give Mrs Orihara a smile before going back to the paints. Izaya sighed, thanked his mom and shooed her out of the room, closing the doors. Izaya went back to staring at the paper.

'You know, we're not gonna get a high grade on our Art Assignment if you just look at the paper' Shizuo said casually.

'Enlighten me, then. What should we draw?'

'Dunno. Something obvious and easy.'

'Miss Karisawa said that we get points for creativity, so that will get us a D' Izaya said miserably, sitting down on the chair tucked under the table on which the cursed piece of paper lay. The paper was a large one and they were supposed to fill it with 'something that represents you.'

'How about we slash your arm open, dribble the blood over the paper and give it in. That surely represents you.' Izaya said morbidly.

'Sure, but we're gonna be cutting your arm' Shizuo said. 'Or we could make that into a 'Dumb and Dumber' poster. That totally represents you.' Shizuo took a seat next to Izaya and spurted some red and green paint onto a pallet next to the paper. Then he dipped his brush into it and started drawing.

'Hey, we didn't decide on anything yet!' Izaya protested.

'Might as well start with something' Shizuo glided his paint brush over the page, drawing a large tree trunk with green leaves. He added some shading and Izaya hated to admit, it looked good.

'Whatever' Izaya picked out a pencil from the box and started sketching in the other corner of the page. The only thing he was good at drawing was eyes so he drew those, a huge green pair staring at him from the paper.

'Here' Shizuo plucked the pencil out of Izaya's hand and added shading underneath the eyes, so it looked like they were hovering above a page. Feeling the heat of Shizuo's arm against his Izaya felt flustered, so he moved away.

'That's my input. You can do the rest' He pulled out a stack of magazines from underneath his bed and started flicking through them. Shizuo took the top one and turned the pages. It was one about cars but it didn't look like Izaya even flicked through it. On one page Shizuo saw a motorcycle and he smiled. It looked like the exact same one Celty, his best friend, wanted to get when she turned sixteen. Shizuo dug out a pair of scissors from the box and neatly cut out the motorcycle. He covered the back with glue and stuck it in the middle of the page.

'Come help' Shizuo said to Izaya over his shoulder.

'Nu-uh'

Shizuo gave Izaya a hard look and the raven sighted, sliding back into the chair. As Shizuo cut out of the magazine and painted things onto the paper Izaya lazily drew patterns around the motorcycle, like a border, and then around the tree as well – bright yellow triangles, red circles, green lines…

'It still looks a bit empty' Izaya tilted his head to the side, peering at the paper. Shizuo smirked and poured some paint onto the pallet, spreading it out and holding it out to Izaya.

'Only one way for it'

'Hell no'

'Do it'

'No'

'Do it'

Izaya groaned and rolled up his sleeve, smacking his hand into the bright green paint.

'Uuugh, it's all cold and squishy.' Izaya shuddered, pulling his hand away. He wiped off some of the paint so there was only a thin layer of it on his hand and he started spreading faded green hand marks around the page, which were soon joined by Shizuo's larger, purple ones. Izaya looked at the painting – it looked chaotic in a good way: cars and motorcycles, cherry flowers and trees, colourful shapes and big, glaring eyes, and hand prints, the green one looking small and fragile compared to the purple one.

'Done!' Izaya said. 'Finally' he turned and smiled at Shizuo.

'Thanks for making me do most of the work' Shizuo stuck his tongue out at Izaya. In response Izaya reached out his finger and left a green smudge on Shizuo's nose. Shizuo repeated the gesture so Izaya's nose was covered in purple.

'What colour do green and purple make?' Izaya asked curiously, staring at his hands.

'Probably some nasty murky colour' Shizuo shrugged, getting up to go wash his hands. Izaya followed him. As they washed their hands the spiralling rivulets of water were, indeed, murky.

But it was a good murky.

**Ta-dah! All the good, interesting chapters are coming soon, can't wait to write them! Review!**


	19. I've got my suit & tie

**Hiya guys! Thanks for reviewing everyone! **

**I'm literally writing this super fast because it's 23:51 down here and I have nine minutes to upload this before I miss a day, if that makes sense :P Anyway, enjoy! **

The car crash came as a surprise, the death that followed soon after as a shock. The teacher of class 2B was known to be both a very careful driver and a tough woman. She was adored by her class of twelve year old misfits. She could deal with bullies and help with depression; she sorted out matters both in and out of school, wore a bright smile and made sure her lessons were interesting. Everyone loved her, even the slightly creepy Izaya and the anti social Shizuo. She was that kind of teacher you weren't embarrassed to wave to outside of school.

It was no surprise that when class 2B was informed that their teacher had been in a car accident and unfortunately had died in the hospital, they started crying like babies, even some of the guys. The headmaster didn't know how to deal with thirty bawling twelve year olds so he sent them home. The class was depressed the whole of that week and the headmaster couldn't even put his heart in finding them a different teacher. Some of the students didn't show up to class for days.

The first time Shizuo ever wore a suit was to that teacher's funeral. His family wasn't religious, so he never had to wear a suit for his communion, and there were no relatives to get married. His mother, knowing how much the teacher had meant to Shizuo, had brought him his very first suit, all black, for the funeral to which every member of class 2B was going. Shizuo always thought that wearing a suit would make him feel cool and important, but looking at himself in the mirror he felt the opposite – the black was dull and sad, and his face looked scarily pale compared. His mom stroked his hair and smiled sadly.

'You look very handsome'

Shizuo just stared at the floor. He refused to cry now or at the funeral. He was nearly a man now. He couldn't do that. Shizuo's mother dropped him off by the grave yard and went to run some errands. She didn't know the teacher so it was only natural she wouldn't stay for the funeral. Because it was summer the funeral was held outside. Shizuo avoided the crowds and walked up to the teacher's coffin to see her body. She had been dressed in pretty clothes and her hair had been carefully arranged. She hated make up and yet she was practically smothered with it, probably to hide the dark bruises that were forming under her eyes, the papery white skin and the blue lips. There were discolouring and wounds on her arms and legs from the crash, barely visible, but Shizuo knew they were there. He shuddered, not being able to look at the body anymore and turned away, trying to locate his fellow students from class 2B. Suddenly a dark shape slammed into him. It was one of the girls that was kinda his friend from the class. She had her arms around his waist and was weeping into his chest.

'I'm glad you came – now we have the whole class' she managed. Shizuo awkwardly stroked her back. He wasn't used to hugs but he received a dozen more from different girls, and one even held her hand during the sermon. The class had raised funds to get their own bouquet of flowers to place on the coffin and Shinra, who was class rep, did the honours. And after the coffin was buried there was nothing to do. Shizuo didn't know when his mom would pick him up but he politely refused the offers for a lift home from other parents. He hated when people asked him if he wanted a lift – it made him feel awkward and uncomfortable. Eventually the still-weeping family of the teacher and the students left the grave yard. All except Shizuo and Izaya.

'Izaya? Why are you still here? Go home?' Shizuo reached out to slam his hand onto Izaya's shoulder, none too gently, when Izaya turned around and Shizuo froze. The boy looked surprised that Shizuo was still there but that wasn't what made Shizuo freeze – it was the fact that for the first time since Shizuo had known him, Izaya was crying.

His ruby eyes were slightly wide and his lips gently parted. He was wearing a suit too, similar to Shizuo's, all black. His hands were shaking and tears were dripping off his chin. He seemed like he wanted to say something but his lip wobbled and he turned away, reaching out a hand to wipe away the tears but deciding half way that it wouldn't make a difference, and letting his hand drop by his side. Shizuo was overwhelmed by sadness. Even Izaya was crying – the mighty Izaya who never showed emotions. Without really thinking about it Shizuo put his arm around Izaya, pressing the raven into him. Izaya, glad to have something to hide his face with, buried his nose in Shizuo's shirt and sobbed. This hug was much less awkward than the one with the girls. Shizuo put his arms gently around Izaya's waist and propped his chin on Izaya's shoulder, feeling the rough material of the suit scratch his skin.

'I really liked her' Izaya spoke up after his sobs died down. 'She was the only one who… was nice to me'

Shizuo stroked his hair, not knowing what else to do.

'I know' he said comfortingly. Izaya hugged Shizuo harder.

'I wish she was still here.'

'Me too'

'I like your suit' Izaya said.

'I hate it. In fact, I think I'll burn it when I get home' Shizuo said, earning a laugh from Izaya which made him smile. He was making him feel better. Izaya pulled away but remained close to Shizuo. His eyes were red and puffy but he was smiling.

'Thank you'

'No problem' Shizuo squeezed his hand gently and Izaya squeezed back. Together they looked at the grave of their teacher until Shizuo's mom came and called for her son.

'Want a lift?' Shizuo asked.

Izaya nodded. 'Yeah'

**Sorry, that was kinda shitty :p Review!**


	20. We've danced the whole night through

**Heya guys! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Izaya knew by the thump of a bag, a chair scarping and a tired sight that his boyfriend was home. He quickly shut down his computer and walked into the kitchen, where Shizuo was already sitting, staring at nothing. Izaya hated when he was tired.

'Had a good day?' He pressed a quick kiss to his temple and started making him tea.

'It was alright. What about yours?'

'Nothing happened' Izaya shrugged and peered at Shizuo from under his eyelashes. 'You're overworking yourself.'

'I am not' Shizuo was appalled. Izaya rolled his eyes, setting the cup in front of Shizuo and turning the radio on. He came around the blonde and slung his arms on his shoulders.

'Really? You come home, eat and go to sleep.' He whispered into his ear. 'That's overworking.'

Shizuo sighted. 'Whatever, I have a day off tomorrow so we can do something if you want.'

Izaya shook his head. 'Nope – tomorrow you're sleeping and relaxing and I'm running around fetching stuff for you'

Shizuo laughed. 'That doesn't sound too bad. But the weekend after that we're going somewhere'

Izaya huffed in annoyance. 'I can't – it's my aunt's wedding, remember? I hope you know how to dance.'

'I refuse to dance.'

'You will dance.'

'I can't dance'

'Yes you can' the music on the radio changed to a slow, romantic song. Izaya pointed to it as if it was a sign from God. 'Come and dance with me now.'

Shizuo laughed. 'You're kidding.'

'Nope – come on' Izaya reached out his hand to Shizuo and turned the radio up with the other. Reluctantly Shizuo put his hand in Izaya's and let him drag him into the livingroom.

'Do you remember where you put the hands?'

Shizuo thought for two seconds before putting one hand on Izaya's waist and the other on his shoulder. Izaya shook his head and laughed, pulling it down to his waist as well. He pressed himself closer, putting his arms around Shizuo's neck. Together they swayed gently from side to side. Shizuo remembered when to twirl Izaya, earning a delighted giggled from the raven. When Shizuo pulled him back against him they were so close it should have been awkward and uncomfortable but they fit against each other perfectly. Shizuo brushed his lips against Izaya softly as they slow danced around the livingroom.

After the song ended, miraculously, another slow, romantic one came on and the two didn't break away from each other. They danced and kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Izaya thought that it could go on for the whole night and he wouldn't mind. Shizuo felt his tiredness seep away and be replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling only Izaya could give him.

'I love you'

'I love you, too'

'I love you more'

'I love you from here to America' Izaya said.

'Well, I love you like Cinderella loved her prince…or something'

'Love at first sight?' Izaya wiggled his eyebrows. 'I love you like Romeo loved Juliet.'

'Suicidally?'

'Mmmh, definitely.'

The song ended and the two shared another kiss – before a heavy metal song came on. Because Izaya had turned the volume up it roared around the apartment and seeped into other apartments around them, waking their neighbours up.

Did they care?

Of course not.

The fast, deep beats of the music caused the sweet and romantic kissed to turn more passionate. Shizuo backed Izaya to the couch and they fell onto it. Shizuo kissed down Izaya's neck and collarbones, kissing and biting his skin while Izaya fumbled with the buttons of Shizuo's shirt.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone was knocking on their doors – loudly.

'You think it's the neighbours coming to complain?' Izaya asked in between kisses.

'Probably. You want to open?' Shizuo asked, undoing Izaya's belt.

'Nah, screw them'

'I'd rather screw you.'

And so the two had some fun, until Karma came around to say hi and the police sirens were wailing outside their doors before they could finish what they started.

**Sorry for the kinda shitty chapter, I'm really tired (like Shizuo)...anyone wanna dance with me?**


	21. La la di, la la da singing in the shower

**Heya guys! As always thank you so much for reviewing :* I'm happy to say I have passed my science project ^_^ Yay! That's why I put a lot of heart and happiness into this chapter 3 Enjoy! **

'Sensei! It's hot!'

'Yeah! I can't get the stickers right because my fingers are all sweaty'

'I feel weak! Why is it so hot, sensei?'

Shizuo looked at his band of five year olds in despair. He himself had discarded his usual uniform of blazer and tie and was in his white t-shirt, sleeves rolled up and the top button undone. Summer holidays were only a week away and the sun was shining hard on Ikebukuro. It wasn't the school's fault that the ventilation system crashed the day before, leaving the whole school sweating and complaining.

'Sensei, can we go outside?' Sakura asked, throwing her pencil into the air as if to silently add _I'm not going to do work anyway_.

'Stupid! It's even hotter outside' Tomoki stuck his tongue out at Sakura.

'There's a water fountain and shade outside, _stupid_' Sakura mimicked him. The rest of the class set down their sticker sheet and colouring books, muttering in agreement. It wasn't time for a break but Shizuo though he might as well take them outside, since the class was as hot as a sauna.

'Hey, sensei, let's ask the other class to join us!' Rika threw her hands up happily, already running past Shizuo and threw the open doors into the playground. The class turned their eyes up to him hopefully so the blonde sighted and walked over to the doors that connected his classroom to the other one. Inside was a comical scene – the kids were laying around on the floor and their desks, breathing heavily and over dramatically groaning once in a while. The teacher himself was sitting in his chair, his legs propped up on his desk. The children and the teacher had fans in their hands and were flapping them energetically, and Shizuo wondered just how long it would take for Erika Karisawa, the head of the drama department, to realise her props were stolen.

'Orihara Sensei, my class is going to play outside and they're wondering if your class would like to join them.' Shizuo said, peering at the 'dying' class suspiciously. Imiediatly fifteen kids jumped to their feet and ran to the doors like a mini tsunami. Shizuo had to jump out of the way.

'See? They don't even need my permission' Izaya sighed dramatically before following his class outside. In the playground an anti-sun resistance had been set up in the plastic playhouse. Children were huddling in it and underneath it, sitting under the shade of the slide and the play house itself. They had a few bottles of water and were sending them around, letting everyone had a sip. Suddenly Tomoki swung himself over the plastic rail of the playhouse and climbed on top of the roof. It wasn't very high but if he fell he would scrape his knee and Shizuo would spend fifteen minutes trying to stop his crying so he rushed forward.

'Okay Tomo-chan, get down, it's dangerous' Shizuo said.

'It's the captain of the enemy ship!' Tomoki yelled with a grin, pointing at Shizuo. The children yelled and pumped their fists in the air.

'Be gone, o' evil captain!' Tomoki grabbed a bottle of water that someone extended to him from the play house and opened it, spilling its contents onto Shizuo's head. Shizuo stood for a second, bewildered with the water dripping off his head and Tomoki looked scared that he'd crossed the line and he would make his teacher angry. But Shizuo just smiled.

'Ah, thanks, I feel much better now. A little water can't hurt me'

Tomoki grinned, happy that the teacher was playing along.

'You can't defeat us! You don't have a crew!' Tomoki yelled and the kids cheered.

'Yes I do!' Shizuo said defiantly, pointing at Izaya. 'He's my crew.'

All eyes turned to the raven haired teacher.

'Y-yeah!' Izaya said, surprised.

'DEATH TO THE CAPTAINS!' Tomoki yelled but forgot he was on a plastic roof and with a cry, he slipped and fell. Shizuo caught him neatly.

'Oh, poor little princess' he said. Tomoki started struggling and yelling abuse as Shizuo slung him over his shoulder and walked over to the miniature pool that stood in the corner. 'Payback time'

Tomoki screamed when he was thrown into the ice cold water but his scream transformed into a laugh of delight as he started spraying water around him. The kids scrambled from the playhouse and ran to the pool, throwing water on each other with buckets from the sand pit.

'Orihara Sensei, come play!' Rika waved at Izaya.

'Ah, no, I don't really like water' Izaya smiled apologetically. Rika ran to Shizuo and slung her bucket full of water on her arm, extending her arms up. Shizuo picked her up with ease and sat her on his shoulders, walking up to Izaya. Before the raven could react Shizuo yelled 'get him, Rika!' and Rika dumped a bucket full of ice cold water on Izaya's head.

'That's it' Izaya gritted his teeth and stomped off towards the wall.

'Oh-oh!' Shizuo muttered.

'Run for cover!' Rika screamed and Shizuo obediently ran back to where the other kids were having a water fight and set the little girl down. He turned just in time to be hit in the face with an icy stream of water gushing out of the hose Izaya was holding. He smirked as Izaya yelped and stumbled back. The kids squealed in joy as the water rained down on them, extending their hands up to catch the droplets.

'I think we lost!' Tomoki admitted defeat.

'Not yet. Distraction, please' Shizuo said, motioning towards Tomoki, Sakura and Rika. The three broke away from the group and ran in the opposite direction, causing Izaya to turn and aim the stream at them. While he couldn't see him, Shizuo snuck up behind him and swiped him off his feet, turning off the hose. Izaya screeched as he was carried towards the pool. The kids cheered.

'No, no, no, no!' Izaya kicked his legs but Shizuo had a firm grip on him.

'Into the water?' Shizuo asked.

'Into the water!' The kids screamed in delight.

'The crowd has spoken' Shizuo smirked at Izaya before letting him drop into the pool. He cried out and then started cursing Shizuo as he shivered. The kids cheered.

'We won! We won!'

'Okay, let's go get changed into your spare clothes.' The kids obediently ran towards the changing rooms. Shizuo extended his hand to Izaya and pulled him to his feet.

'You okay?'

'Yeah' Izaya shivered violently but the hot sun was already drying his clothes. Shizuo and Izaya went into the classroom and striped off to their boxers – Shizuo put on the spare shirt he carried around ever since one of his kids had gotten sick in class and thrown up all over his. Izaya had his t-shirt in his backpack and wore that. After they were done the children came running in, dressed into their spare clothes. They formed two groups behind Shizuo and Izaya respectively.

'Well, thanks for the fight, captain' Shizuo grinned, shaking Izaya's hand. The kids yelled happily.

'We won!' Shizuo's class screamed.

'We won!' Izaya's class screamed back. The two classes rushed to hug each other. Shizuo smiled when he saw Sakura and Tomoki pick little Rika up and parade her around, screaming bloody murder.

'Well, um, guys…lets retreat back into our headquarters… or something.' Shizuo laughed. The kids all went 'oww' and pouted. And then, suddenly…

'IZAYA BLOODY ORIHARA I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!' The shriek echoed around the building and shook the stones. It seemed that Erika had realised her fans were missing.

'Let's retreat' Shizuo repeated again.

'Like, now' Tomoki added, panicked.

'RUN FOR YOU LIVES!' Sakura screamed, and the class ran away, slamming the doors after them. It seemed that Izaya Orihara and his band of pirates would have to face this new threat alone.

**This counts as a bath, righ? :P Review! (ps. **Ninalover **yay! thank you! Let's dance!)**


	22. This is a call to arms, gather soldiers

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Now this chapter is about fighting side by side, and I decided to do a little Star Wars crossover, so it can get a little confusing for people who aren't fans. Here's some of the basic terms to help you understand better: **

**Jedi - A 'good' warrior **

**Sith - A 'bad' warrior, enemy of Jedi **

**Padawan - a Jedi in training. Every Padawan has a Jedi 'Master' training him/her. **

**Light Saber - like a sword except the blade is made up of glowing light that can cut through anything. It had different colours for different statuses - blue for Padawans, green for masters, red for Siths etc. **

**I'm sorry if some of the details are fishy, I need to refresh my star wars memory. Enjoy! **

'This cannot, and will not, happen again, do you understand me, Master Orihara?' Izaya nodded in the general direction of the old man, keeping a calm and serious face, while inside he was dying from boredom of hearing the same lecture from his master again. 'You need to keep that child on a leash. He is young and he is stupid – his rampages may yet cause one of our Jedi to get hurt. He cannot become a Jedi if he cannot control his emotions, do you understand that?'

'Yes, Master Tachikawa, I understand' Izaya bowed his head respectfully. Tachikawa's wrinkled face softened and he put his shaky hand on Izaya's shoulder.

'You are still young, Izaya. I remember when I myself trained you.' He smiled fondly. 'Fifteen years ago, when you were still a brat and you would not listen to reason, I took the time to teach you the law of Jedi, and now you are one of the best. Keep that in mind when you train your Padawan.'

Izaya nodded again. 'I will master.'

'Well then' Tachikawa smoothed down the front of his long, grey robe. 'You are dismissed. Good luck with your mission.'

Izaya bowed his head once more and left the room, the electric doors of the ship sliding close behind him with a quiet hiss. He gripped the handle of his light saber strapped to his side in annoyance, but that was the only sign of him being anything else than calm and disinterested. He walked the metal corridors quickly, his long black cloak blowing behind him like wings. He stopped for a second to peer through the room of the children's training room. Padawans – Jedi in training – up to the age of ten were inside, obediently flipping their light sabers from side to side, trying to master the fluency and gracefulness that their instructor was showing. Izaya's own Padawan had left that room short of two years before. Shaking his head to rid himself of the distraction, Izaya continued walking down the corridor and up flights of steps until he reached his quarters. He had one of the largest apartments in the humongous ship docked to the planet Coruscant, where the Jedi temple was located. In fear of an attack from the Sith knights the training of Padawan's had been moved to the huge ship Izaya was on and Izaya was assigned a huge apartment because of his status as a Jedi Master – one of the youngest, at only twenty one years old.

He pressed his palm against the sensor next to the doors leading to his apartment and the screen flashed with a blueprint briefly before a hiss announced access. Izaya strolled into the apartment, through the small living space to his bedroom. The doors next to his, leading to his Padawan's bedroom, were closed. But the doors to Izaya's room were not. Walking inside Izaya was greeted with a right mess – his night stand had been cut clean in half by a light saber; his pillows and covers were in a mess on the floor; his books were all over the place. In the middle of the mess, breathing heavily and holding a glowing dark blue right saber, stood his twelve year old Padawan.

'Shizuo' Izaya said coldly, glancing around the room. 'What is this?' Shizuo plopped on the bed and screamed into the pillow in frustration. Judging by his messy brown hair and cloak splattered with blood – obviously not his – it looked like he had gotten into a fight…again.

'Shizuo' Izaya repeated. 'What did you do?'

Shizuo mumbled something angrily into the partly shredded pillow.

'What?'

'I beat some kids up because they made fun of my brother'

Izaya sighed, rubbing his temples. Shizuo's younger brother, Kasuka, was a great Padawan and was sure to become an amazing Jedi, but because of that he was often made fun of which was usually the cause of Shizuo's rampage.

'And why did you take it out on my room after?'

Shizuo shrugged. Izaya's fingers itched to grab his light saber and cut him into bits but there were more important matters to be taken care of.

'Get up, Master Tachikawa has given us a mission.'

Shizuo imiediatly cheered up. 'Really?'

'Yes. Change out of those shredded pants and put on a clean shirt. We're going to Naboo. Some kind of suspicious creatures were spotted around here.' Izaya said, doing up the clips on his robe.

Sometime later Izaya was piloting a small jet plane while Shizuo practically bounced next to him, giddy with anticipation.

'There's no guarantee of a fight so calm down' Izaya said, as he neatly flew around state buildings and chemical labs on Naboo.

'I know, I know' Shizuo said, watching the buildings swish past. Ten minutes later Izaya landed the jet gently in some abandoned alley and he and his Padawan got out. Izaya unclipped his light saber – nothing more than a metal rod, like the handle of a sword – and slipped it into his sleeve, pressed against his wrist so he could reach it easily when needed. Shizuo caught up with him. Despite being nine years younger than Izaya, he was only about five centimetres shorter.

'Huh. What's that?' Izaya poked on Shizuo's cheek as they walked. It was red and rough.

'One of those idiots landed a punch on me' Shizuo shrugged Izaya's hand off. 'I'm fine.'

'Whatever. But you know how I feel abo-'

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Jedi Izaya Orihara' a cold, hissy voice interrupted the raven and he spun around as three hooded figures emerged from the shadows. Izaya cursed himself in his head. How could he have dropped his guard like that? Izaya looked the figures up and down. They all wore shapeless black cloaks and their hoods covered their faces but what distinguished them were their light sabers, long and red.

They were Sith knights.

'I'll take them on, you hide.' Izaya murmured to Shizuo.

'What? No!' Izaya whispered, appalled. 'I'm nearly a Jedi, I can help you.'

'Do as I say' Izaya snapped, letting his light saber slide out. With a quick flick of his wrist he held a glowing green pole of light, as long as his arm. The Siths snickered, lazily strolling towards him.

'No matter how good you are, you can't take on three people' one laughed throatily.

'We'll see about that' Izaya narrowed his eyes. They stopped, inspecting Izaya closely, before, as one, they lunged forward, sabers outstretched. Izaya gracefully parried, knocking them backwards with the force of his blow, making their hoods fall off. The biggest one, the leader, had blue skin and he was the first up, but Izaya knocked him back with a quick movement of his hand. An invisible power shot out, making the man slam his head against the brick. But as Izaya was dealing with him another Sith, a woman with braided black hair, snuck around him, her saber ready to deliver a killer blow.

That is, until Shizuo lunged forward and swiped his saber, severing the woman's leg from the body. She gave an inhuman screech, falling to the floor and holding the stub that ended underneath her knee. The heat of the saber made the blood around the wound dry so she was not bleeding. Cursing and screaming out in pain the woman dragged herself away into the shadows, leaving Izaya and Shizuo to deal with the blue man and his partner. Shizuo ran up to the second man but before Izaya could protest the leader was on him, his blow so fast Izaya barely had the time to deflect them. He went into offense when he saw and opening, catching the man in the shoulder and leaving a nasty gash there. The man roared in rage and barrelled into Izaya, knocking him off his feet so he couldn't see how Shizuo was coping. The man grabbed Izaya's forearm, his nails digging into his arm so hard he made Izaya drop his saber. The man smiled with glee, pressing his saber into Izaya's throat. It cut through skin like through butter, leaving Izaya biting his lip in pain and trying to throw the much larger man off.

'You squirm so much, almost like a girl' the man whispered in his ear hotly and Izaya felt sick. He pulled the saber away to lick the thin line of blood that ran across Izaya's Adam's apple and Izaya shuddered with disgust. And then the man was no longer there and Izaya was met with cool air. Quickly he sat up, looking around. Shizuo had yanked the man off of Izaya and his saber was stuck clean through his chest.

'Don't touch my master' Shizuo spat venomously, pulling his saber out. The man's body thumped to the floor. Behind Shizuo the other man lay on the floor, head less. Shizuo quickly knelt down in front of Izaya and produced a bandage and antiseptic. As he took care of Izaya's throat Izaya tried to scold him.

'I told you to hide…'

'If I had, you would have been dead already. A thank you would be in order' Shizuo said, finishing to wrap Izaya's neck in bandage.

'Are you hurt?' Izaya asked instead.

'Nope. It's just you this time' Shizuo grinned cheekily at his master. Izaya got up to his feet, rubbing his forearm and picking up his saber.

'What do we do with the bodies?' Shizuo looked at the dead Siths in distaste.

'I'll call for a cleanup team. The other woman couldn't have gotten far anyway.' Izaya tapped the metal bracelet on his wrist and a blue screen appeared, revealing the face of Master Tachikawa.

'Izaya Orihara, reporting in. We encountered three Jedi – two are dead, one seriously hurt.'

Master Tachikawa nodded his head. 'Very well. We will send people to fetch the bodies and the woman.' He cleared his throat. 'As it turns out the creatures you were looking for were just a few left gamblers. The police can deal with them. Please come home now.'

Izaya nodded. 'We will' he turned off the call and nodded towards the direction where their ship was parked. Shizuo ran ahead.

'Hey!' He called over his shoulder. 'Can I drive?'

'Sure' Izaya called back, and after a while, 'Thanks!'

Shizuo turned back grinning.

'You're welcome!'

**Ta-dah! I'm sorry for the no-romance, but I do enjoy a cute fic with one of the other being older and the 'big brother'. I hope you liked it. Review! **


	23. Just my echo

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing, and thank you ScarlettPhantom for pointing out my mistake :p **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

'Okay, here we go…'

Izaya's voice came through the headpiece around Shizuo's head. Shizuo nodded although Izaya couldn't see him – he was in head quarters and Shizuo was on a mission. The buildings all looked the same – tall, with broken windows, made from grey brick but somehow Izaya managed to navigate him through narrow alleys and windy rooms until he reached a square opening in the floor, leading to the sewers.

'Eesh, down there?' Shizuo cringed.

'Yup. Enjoy!' Shizuo could hear the smirk in his voice. Shizuo gritted his teeth and grabbed the nearest greasy bar of the metal ladder descending down. Down below it was dark so Shizuo turned on his flash light, causing multiple rats to scurry out of the way.

'Okay, go forward, left, left, right, and down the corridor.' Izaya's voice murmured in his ear and Shizuo obediently followed the instructions, coming to a standstill in front of large metal doors that were locked and requested a pin.

'Pin?'

'One sec' Izaya said, and Shizuo heard him flipping pages quickly. 'Aha, got it! 2-4-6-0-1.'

'2-4-6-0-1' Shizuo murmured in concentration, punching in the right numbers. The doors opened with a hiss and Shizuo stepped inside, keeping his gun at the ready to shoot any enemies but the room was empty. It was also eerily quiet, except for a strange ticking. Shizuo frowned and turned the volume up on his head piece.

'Hear that?'

'Mmmh' Izaya murmured. 'Look around, it might be a…'

'Bomb' Shizuo squeaked, eyeing a large box at the end of the room with panic. The timer was counting down from three minutes and multi coloured cords and wires were sticking out from around it.

'Dismantle'

'I don't know how to dismantle a bomb!' Shizuo hissed in protest.

'I'll tell you' Izaya said reassuringly, flipping pages again until he reached the correct one. 'Aha! How to dismantle a bomb – grab the green wire.'

Shizuo slowly and cautiously approached the bomb and gently tugged out a green wire from the tangle.

'Now you have to get the red wire…'

'There are two!' Shizuo was panicking again.

'Uh…wait' Izaya flipped pages frantically. 'Wires, wires, wires…'

'We don't have time! Two minutes thirty seconds!' Shizuo reminded him urgently. 'I really don't feel like getting blown to bits today.'

'Got it – it should be tipped with blue and not orange.'

Shizuo inspected the wires but neither were tipped with any colour.

'You've got the wrong bomb manual!'

'What? No way! What does the bomb look like?'

'Big. Square. Ticking.'

'Why didn't you tell me it was square!?' Izaya yelled in frustration.

'You didn't ask!' Shizuo yelled back defensively.

''Cuz normally when you say 'bomb' I imagine the round grenade one. But this one is a different one' Izaya said in annoyance, flipping more pages.

'Come on, we have two minutes!' Shizuo's palms were sweating. 'I really, really don't wanna die.'

'Alright, you have the green wire, now get the grey'

'What? There is no grey wire!' Shizuo yelled in protest.

'There has to be a grey wire. Are you colour blind? What wires do you see?'

'Lots, but no grey'

'There has to be a grey one!'

'There is no grey one! Why don't you listen to me?'

'I am listening, so stop yelling at me' Izaya said defensively.

'I will if you stop arguing.'

'I am not arguing, idiot, I'm just saying' Shizuo could practically see Izaya throw his arms up in annoyance.

'Um, I think you're the idiot. We have thirty seconds before I die and if you didn't freaking argue…'

'I did NOT argue!'

'You're arguing now!'

'I am not!'

'Tell me how to dismantle the damn bomb before it blows up!'

'I AM telling you, idiot!'

'Obviously you're not, idiot!'

'Listen, you idi-'

BLAM!

The bomb exploded full force, a flash of gold and red fire, and the colour of wires didn't matter anymore because everything was gone, and Shizuo was dead, blown to pieces.

'FUCK I DIED!' Shizuo cried in despair, throwing his console up into the air as the screen lit up with 'Game over'. Izaya sighed and put the manual on the floor, taking off his head piece and running a hand through his hair.

'That is the third time this week' He said.

'This game really is impossible to beat' Shizuo grumbled. 'Strange ninja warriors, man eating dogs and now a bomb…'

'Well, if you had listened to me in the first place, the bomb wouldn't have detonated and you wouldn't have died…again.' Izaya said, turning the TV off.

'Ugh, this is physically exhausting. Next time don't argue with me so one of us can actually make it out alive.' Shizuo shot Izaya a deadly look. Instead of a short, annoyed answer Izaya crawled over to Shizuo and kissed his nose.

'I love you but I was not arguing.' He said sweetly. 'You were yelling.'

Shizuo rolled his eyes but smiled. 'Whatever. I refuse to play this again.'

Izaya stood up and dusted his jeans off as if he had really been in the post apocalyptic world of the game.

'Which means we shall play tomorrow.'

'Huummm, okay, but this time I'm manualing and you're walking around dinghy old places and dismantling bombs.'

'No way. I refuse to give you any job related to reading, writing or actually using your brain.' Izaya stuck his tongue out, dancing out of the room.

**Yay! Done! Review!**


	24. In your eyes I am complete

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the shitty-ass chapter, but I'm really not feeling it today :/ **

'How can they do that? It's unnatural' Izaya tossed popcorn at the screen to show how displeased he was with the scene. The couple from some cheesy romance were clutching each other desperately and gazing into each other eyes…for five minutes straight…with no blinking. Izaya paused the movie and turned around to his boyfriend. 'Do you think we can do that?'

'What?' Shizuo smirked. 'Stare at each without blinking for five minutes?' he pulled Izaya closer, the movie forgotten. 'I think we can' Izaya closed his eyes and so did Shizuo.

'One…' Izaya dragged the word out slowly.

'Two…' Shizuo laughed.

'Three' together they opened their eyes together and stared at each other, sitting in lotus positions, their hands laced in between them. Shizuo laughed inwardly – he was great at staring contests. Instead of thinking about the dull ache that came after a few seconds Shizuo inspected Izaya's eyes closely. He never really looked at them before; he always just assumed they were reddish. Now he saw that they were actually brown with a hint of gold and green, and they seemed to be crimson in the light. They were fringed by dark eye lashes, way too long for a boy, and they were…well, beautiful. Shizuo couldn't help but smile.

'Don't think you've won' Izaya murmured to him, although his eyes were starting to go red on the edges.

'Oh, is it a contest now?' Shizuo pulled Izaya closer. His eyelids fluttered but he didn't close his eyes – he didn't even feel pain yet. 'You know, I always thought your eyes were red'

'Red? Aw, Shizu-chan, a person can't have red eyes' Izaya said as if speaking to a child. 'You don't even know what colour eyes the love of your life has.'

'Love of my life?' Shizuo snorted. 'That's one way to put it.'

'What about other ways'

'Boyfriend, lover, potential husband material, house wife…'

'Are you trying to distract me?' Izaya barely kept back the laugh.

'Maybe' Shizuo said seriously, although he was still smiling. Izaya's eyes filled with tears and Shizuo watched in fascination.

'That looks both cool and freaky at the same time'

'Shut up, yours aren't even red. You're really not human' Izaya laughed looking up at the ceiling, a tear rolling down his cheek. Shizuo wiped it away with his thumb, tracing it down his neck and arm to hold his arm again.

'Come on, just blink'

'I won't lose to you' Izaya said confidently, another tear escaping his eye. 'Ow, ow, it burns.'

'You know what, I'll make it less painful for both of us' he leaned forward and slammed his lips against Izaya's full force, his eyes still open. Izaya blinked in surprise and Shizuo smirked victoriously into the kiss. Defeated, Izaya closed his eyes and kissed Shizuo back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

'Mmm, how many minutes was that?'

'I wasn't counting.' Shizuo said.

'Wanna go again?'

'You know it.'

**There ya go, all light and fluffy. I'm sorry, I know its bad! Review!**


	25. Lets get married baby

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the encouragement, you guys are great :') Enjoy! **

**Shizuo **

Kadota scrunched up the piece of paper in his hand and grabbed a glass, panicked. Shinra came over with a calm smile and filled it with alcohol to the brim. Kadota didn't even spare him a glance as he chugged it down, staring at the wall as if it had all the answers in the world.

'I can't do it' Kadota whispered.

'If I can do it, you can do it' Shizuo said. He fought the urge to laugh and instead sent Kadota an amused smile through the mirror as he fastened his tie properly. He wore a black tux that Celty had picked out and he looked 'incredibly handsome – in a rugged kind of way' as Erika had said ten minutes before when she popped around to see what the guys were doing.

'I can't do it, Shizuo, I'm sorry. I've got stage fright'

'Then you shouldn't have volunteered' Tom grumbled, picking the empty glass from his hand and going to pour himself a drink.

'Shut up!' Kadota yelled defensively. 'I was just so happy when Shizuo said he was getting married that I was okay with doing the speech…but…I can't do it' he turned his eyes to Shizuo in a puppy-like manner. 'Please don't make meeee!'

Shizuo sighed, stuffing his tie in his pocket because he couldn't get it right. He gave Walker a pleading look.

'I don't really mind the wedding being speech-less but Erika said there had to be a speech so…take over?'

Walker saluted. 'Roger that!' he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing furiously.

'Nothing weird' Shizuo snapped his fingers at him while walking past to the doors of the bathroom of the hotel behind the chapel where the party would be. He knocked on the doors. 'Yo, Saburo, you done?'

Saburo came – sorry, _waddled_ – out of the bathroom in his new evening attire, looking miserably uncomfortable.

'Is the shirt too small?' Kadota mused. Saburo made an impatient noise. Shinra came over, checked the collar and pushed Saburo back into the bathroom.

'Wrong way, idiot' he said with a happy smile, slamming the doors shut. 'Now, Shizuo, you remember what you have to say during the ceremony?'

'Yes'

'And what is that?'

'Yes'

'It's _I do_'

'Ah, sorry. I do' Shizuo smiled sheepishly. Shinra rubbed his head.

'Don't screw it up'

Shizuo swallowed. He wasn't showing it but he was nervous, like any guy on his wedding day. But he had no doubts.

He definitely wanted to get married.

**Izaya **

'I definitely _do not_ want to get married' Izaya was pacing around the room. 'Call the wedding off – this can't happen! Shizuo deserves someone better, someone who can give him kids…'

'You know, you won't change which way he swings, so might as well go with it' Erika said casually, slurping a milkshake, watching so that the drops didn't dribble down her dress.

Izaya clutched his head. 'What was I thinking!? I'll ruin his life. People will look weirdly at him. He won't be happy'

'I'm pretty sure he already is' Namie said from her seat, although she said it matter of factly, not in form of reassurance.

'The wedding has to stop' Izaya said firmly, his hands shaking.

Celty stopped sewing a tear in his jacket for a second to tap something out on her pad.

_Stop stressing. Shizuo loves you. You make him happy. Get your butt in gear and stop complaining. _

Izaya took a deep breath and nodded, as Celty put the blazer on him. Erika tilted her head.

'I still think a cute wedding dress would have been better'

'Yeah, with lots of frills. He would have looked angelic' Namie said sarcastically and Erika tossed a pin cushion at her.

'Girl, bye.' Erika looked at Izaya pleadingly. 'At least a veil!'

'Never ever!' Izaya danced away from her. 'Why don't I get men helping me dress, by the way?'

'Because you're the 'bride' in this situation' Erika giggled.

Izaya sighed. 'I think I need a walk.'

'Well if you're going on a walk, I'll check up on the cakes and see if the twins haven't eaten them' she walked out of the room.

'I'll see how the guys are doing with the speech' Erika gave Izaya a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you during the ceremony'

Celty got up to go with her and hugged Izaya tightly on the way out.

'Thanks' he mumbled into her shoulder. After they were gone he left the room and walked out of the hotel into the small forest behind it. He desperately wanted to climb a tree and stay there but he was afraid of messing up his outfit. He put his arms out wide and took a deep breath. This was it. He was getting married. And then someone's warm fingers laced with his and pulled his hands around him. Izaya imiediatly knew who it was.

'You know, apparently its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding…or something' Izaya turned to see Shizuo who was smiling slightly. 'Well, don't you look handsome.' He laced his fingers behind his neck and kissed him gently.

'Shush, you' Shizuo said, kissing him harder. Izaya felt all his fears about marrying the man in front of him evaporate. 'Nervous?'

'Not anymore' Izaya assured. 'Where's your tie?'

Shizuo pulled out the piece of silk from his pocket. 'I was trying to tie it but it just wouldn't…' he shrugged apologetically. Izaya rolled his eyes fondly and pulled the tie around Shizuo's neck, tying it expertly, while Shizuo leaned forward, his lips ghosting Izaya's cheek and neck, his finger tips light on his waist. After finishing Izaya leaned his forehead on Shizuo's briefly, and they closed their eyes.

'You remember how the vows go?' Izaya asked, slightly shakily. 'I think I forgot.'

Shizuo smiled, 'I, Shizuo Heiwajima, take you, Izaya Orihara to be my lawfully wedded husband.'

'Erika said I was a bride' Izaya murmured.

Shizuo snorted. 'To be my lawfully wedded bride then. From this day forward, for better…'

'For worse' Izaya said softly.

'For richer'

'For poorer, in sickness…'

'And in health, to love…'

'And to cherish' Izaya opened his eyes to look at Shizuo.

'Till death do us part'

***shoes them away for their honey moon* I hope you enjoyed that! Please Review! **


	26. Your my best friend, until the very end

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

It was a hot summer day on the beach and everyone was having a good time – the sand was hot but not too hot, the sea was rolling in lazy waves against the shore and people were laughing all around. A group of friends had separated into two teams and decided to play netball.

A few metres away a person lay on a blanket, sunglasses and dark aura on, hidden underneath a huge umbrella.

'Izaya, come play!' Shizuo waved at his boyfriend but Izaya didn't even look in his direction. He hates the sun – it was unbearably hot. He hated the sand – it got everywhere, the annoying little grains finding their way into his shoes. He didn't know why he came on the trip – maybe because Shizuo asked him, and Izaya couldn't say no to his boyfriend.

'Izaya' Shizuo jogged up to where the raven lay. He looked gorgeous – his shirt was off, fully exposing his toned stomach and muscular (but not too muscular) arms and the sun was making his hair shine golden. He was a huge contrast to Izaya, who was dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt, with an annoyed scowl on his face. 'Come on'

'I am not leaving the shade' Izaya grumbled, not looking at Shizuo. Shizuo lay down next to him and stared intently at him until Izaya huffed in annoyance and swiped his sunglasses off.

'Do you mind?'

'Come play'

'Shizuo I hate the sun and I hate the beach. I only came because…well…anyway, I really don't wanna play, so go away.' Izaya put his sunglasses back on. Shizuo shook his arm.

'We came to have fun!' he whined.

'I'm having a lot of fun right here' Izaya said with an over exaggerated smile. Shizuo sighed and picked Izaya up with easy, slinging him over his shoulder. Izaya screeched and hit Shizuo's back to no avail as he carried him to where the rest of their friends stood, laughing. He dumped him on the sand and Izaya imiediatly put up a hand to shield himself from the sun.

'You're playing' Shizuo grinned. Groaning and whining Izaya stalked over to stand next to Shizuo and the game began. The ball went over the line drawn in the sand a few times before it sailed towards Izaya, who made no move to hit it back so it ended up coming to a stop in front of him. He gave it a bored look.

'Izaya' Shizuo scowled, holding out his hands. Izaya leaned down slowly, picked the ball up with his fingertips and threw it to Shizuo, who caught it neatly and served it. Celty hit it back neatly, and after a few seconds it went in Izaya's direction again, hitting him in the arm and tumbling to the floor. Shizuo sighed.

'Look, we'll play till 5-5. The other team already has 2 points. If you help us win you can go back to your shade' he said. Izaya's eyes lit up.

'Really?'

Shizuo nodded and Izaya grinned. 'Okay!'

The next time the ball was thrown to him he hit it with so much force it left a mark in the sand on the side of the opposite team. Izaya was like a devil, punching and serving until their team won. Not saying a word he went back to the blanket and took out a tub of sun screen, rubbing it over his arms and legs. Shizuo came over and sat next to him. Izaya tossed him the tub.

'Get my back.'

Shizuo obediently squirted some cream onto his hand and started rubbing it over Izaya's back and shoulders.

'Ugh, I'm already all burned' Izaya complained, touching his hot face with his fingertips and wincing. 'I hate you'

Shizuo turned him around. 'I'll make it better' he leaned forward and peppered Izaya's face with kisses until he was a giggling mess.

He left Izaya after that, going back to play the game. Izaya put his sunglasses back on and decided to take a nap.

Somehow the day had gotten a tiny bit better.

**I hope you liked that. I'm sorry, I just came back from the theatre group and I'm really tired. Review!**


	27. Party hard like its your birthday

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! You guys are great! I hope you enjoy this! **

'But daddy, I don't want to go out right now' Seven year old Kate said as Izaya zipped up her wind breaker and kissed the top of her bright orange head.

'I know sweetie, but we're going to have guests over and we can't have you running around.'

Kate pouted and Shizuo came into the room. She gave the blonde a pleading look. 'Daddy! Daddy's being mean and making me leave!'

'Oh, isn't he mean' Shizuo picked their little girl up and she hugged him around the neck.

'Hey!' Izaya protested. 'It'll only be half an hour, Kate. Go to the park with Celty'

Celty was leaning against the doors amused, arms crossed.

'What kind of guests come for half an hour?' Kate asked Shizuo, her lips puckered.

'Special kind of guests. Now will you be a good girl for daddy and go with Celty?'

Kate tapped her chin with a chubby finger. 'Okay' she said, kissing Shizuo's cheek. 'Bye daddy' she reached out her plump hand and patted Izaya's black hair. 'Bye daddy!'

Shizuo set Kate on the floor and she took Celty's hand, walking out of the doors. Shizuo and Izaya waved after them. The doors slammed shut. Shizuo and Izaya sprang into action. Shinra, Erika, Walker, Kadota and Saburo came rushing through the back door, a dozen of Kate's friends in toll – short seven year olds weaving themselves around their legs. Erika produced a cake from a paper box and without saying a word to either parent, started putting in candles. The kids sat down on the carpet, yelling at each other and comparing gifts.

'I brought her the doll she wanted' Tomoki said proudly.

'I got her the ribbons we saw the other day' Rika said happily, clinking her shoes together.

'Well I got her the nicest perfume I could find. The boys will be all over her in seconds' Sakura said smugly.

'I'd rather that didn't happen' Izaya said from where he stood on his tip toes hanging a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' banner by the ceiling. Saburo and Kadota sat on the sofa, blowing balloons at rapid speed.

'I think I'm gonna faint' Kadota mumbled.

'Let us help!' Tomoki said and Kadota tossed them the packet of balloons. They were quickly distributed amongst the children and tiny colourful balls started floating around.

'You need to make them bigger!' Erika said, spreading her arms wide. Shizuo rolled his eyes, spilling M&amp;M's into a bowl. Shinra leaned over his shoulder.

'I have this mighty urge to sort them by colour' he confessed.

'Oh God. Here, take the multi crisp pack and pour all the crisps into that big yellow bowl in the cupboard – oh! But leave the salt and vinegar ones out. Kate hates those' Shizuo instructed him. Shinra saluted.

'Roger!'

POP!

A stunned Kadota stared at his hands. A ripped piece of pink balloon hung off his fingers, the other piece on the floor. The children gave him a curious look before returning to their job. Shuddering, Kadota reached for another balloon and found the packet empty. He threw it up into the air in celebration.

'No more! I have been spared from this torture!' he said happily, walking into the kitchen to help Erika and Shinra distribute the food. Saburo and Walker started hanging up the balloons in various points in the room. Shizuo moved the table to the side with ease so the children had room to play and hid all the easily destroyed things – just in case. His phone buzzed.

_Celty: This is Celty reporting for duty. We are on the move back towards the house. _

_Shizuo: WAIT! We didn't finish everything yet. _

_Celty: Kate's saying she needs to the bathroom – I can't do anything! Pick up the speed._

Shizuo put his phone back into his pocket and started ushering everyone around, telling them what to do. He hurried around, telling everyone to pick up the pace until Izaya grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

The boys pretended to throw up and shut their eyes.

The girls giggled and turned away.

'Stop it, Shizuo. We do this every year and every year you complain' Izaya scolded him. Shizuo took a deep breath.

'Sorry' he smiled sheepishly.

Izaya nodded and started to move the presents into the corner. Everything was going well when he picked up a box wrapped in red paper and it _moved_. He shook it gently and a sharp bark came from inside. He turned to the bunch of kids, his eyes wide.

'Did someone get Kate _a puppy_?'

Shizuo came into the livingroom, horrified. 'Did they wrap it up?'

Izaya peeked inside the box. 'Um, it had a cushion and air holes…it should be okay for the next few minutes.' He said uncertainly.

'Next year, let's put restrictions on presents' Shizuo said weakly. The bell rang. Kate's happy voice floated into the house. Erika hurriedly lit the candles and grabbed the cake. Walker went to open the doors and he looked at Shizuo and Izaya expectantly, waiting for the signal. The children crowded around their legs in anticipation. The bell rang again.

'Ready?'

'Yeah'

Shizuo nodded at Walker and with a big smile, he swung the doors open.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE!'

**YAS! Kate is back! Before you complain, I didn't remember when my birthday was until I was 8 and neither did my twin sister, so my family could surprise me with parties - so Kate isn't stupid! :P Please Review! **


	28. La freak, ya ya ya lets go!

**Oh my God guys, only 2 days left! Waaah!**

Shizuo stared at the scene in front of him with horror.

What had he done?

Izaya would murder him when he saw all that. He would go ballistic. Shizuo wouldn't live to see another day.

And what about the dorm inspector? That prissy little shit would get him in so much trouble he could say goodbye to his dormitory and college.

He had to do something but he didn't know what.

I mean, what could you do when your bathroom was overflowing with an excess of bubbles, the white fluffy spilling over and around your feet when you opened the doors.

**A few hours before **

Izaya came out of the shower just when Shizuo slung his bag over his shoulder.

'There's something leaking in the bathroom – you should check it' Izaya said, looking around for his shirt.

'I can't, I'm gonna be late to basketball practice before first period. It's probably nothing' Shizuo said, putting on his shoes.

'Yeah, I guess you're right' Izaya said distractedly, sipping his coffee and scrolling through the email on his laptop. 'See you after school.'

**Present time **

'I'm back'

Shizuo jumped in surprise when the door to their apartment room opened and Izaya strolled in. Panicking, Shizuo jumped into the bathroom and slammed the doors shut. The bubbles were up to his waist and water was sloshing about. The pipe that Izaya said was leaking in the morning had exploded, tilting over various soaps and shampoos Izaya couldn't be asked to close in the morning, causing a literal bubble bath invasion. There was a tentative knock on the doors.

'Shizuo? Are you okay?' Izaya's voice came through the doors. Shizuo gulped.

'J-Just fine' he said. God, he wasn't a very good actor. There was a pause.

'You stuttered. Open up'

'I can't' Shizuo racked his brain for excuses. 'I'm in the shower.'

'Liar' Izaya didn't miss a beat. 'The water isn't running. Open the doors'

Shizuo hurriedly locked them.

'Will do…in a second'

'Shizuo' Izaya was getting impatient. 'If you don't open the doors right now I will bring the dorm inspector in here and get you into a shitload of trouble.'

Shizuo pondered on his options – get killed now or get killed later. With a sight he unlocked the doors and slowly opened them, looking away guiltily. Izaya stared at Shizuo, halfway covered with bubbles and the mass of soapy foam behind him, like a field and…burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on his butt, clutching his stomach.

'Oh Shizu-chan' he managed. 'What did you do?'

'I-It was the pipe…you know, the one I said was fine in the morning' Shizuo glanced at Izaya. 'You're not mad?'

'Of course I'm mad. I told you something was wrong' Izaya grinned, scooping up a handful of soap and rubbing it over Shizuo's head. Shizuo stood there and took his punishment until Izaya was satisfied. The raven rolled up his sleeves.

'Okay, let's clean this mess' He said, grabbing a mop from the cupboard and swiping the floor energetically.

'How the hell do I get rid of the bubbles?' Shizuo asked, picking up a handful and rubbing it into his t-shirt until it disappeared.

'Just like that' Izaya said brightly and Shizuo sighed, grabbing a towel and patting the bubbles into it.

'This is gonna take years' Shizuo said. Izaya raised an eyebrow and continued moping. When the floor had no water left and the only thing left were the bubbles Izaya sat down on a clean piece of floor and watched Shizuo.

'Aren't you going to help?' Shizuo asked, glaring at the raven. Izaya shrugged and smirked.

'You're the one who caused this mess…well, you're guilty than I am'

Shizuo dropped the towel in annoyance and knelt in front of Izaya, grabbing a handful of bubbles.

'Don't you dare' Izaya tried to back up but was met with the cold glass of the doors of the shower. Shizuo smiled evilly and raised his hand to smear the bubbles over Izaya's hair but the raven grabbed his wrist and jerked it to the side, blowing on the bubbles so they swished off Shizuo's palm and fell to the floor in clumps.

'It's okay, I have a lot of ammo' Shizuo grinned, grabbing another handful. Izaya wrestled with him, trying to get away and yelling abuse and suddenly he slipped and fell back onto the floor, pulling Shizuo on top of him by accident. He winced when his head thudded against the marble floor.

'Are you okay?' Shizuo asked, touching his fingertips to the back of Izaya's head. Izaya's eyes shot open. Their noses were inches away. Shizuo's lips were a centimetres away from his. Izaya breathed out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

'Y-yeah' he stuttered. Shizuo seemed to realise in what position they were lying in and decided to get up. Only his body refused to listen to him. Instead he found himself leaning closer, until Izaya's breath mingled with his own. Izaya lifted his hand – to push him away or tug him closer? – but Shizuo intercepted it in the air, pulling it back down on the floor, his fingers curling around the thin wrist. Izaya didn't say anything. He was looking at Shizuo with half closed eyes. He wasn't protesting or yelling and Shizuo took that as a good sign. Slowly, giving Izaya time to jerk back, he leaned even closer and ghosted his lips over his roommate's. They were soft and he found himself craving more. He pressed a kiss to Izaya's lips and pulled away slightly, looking at Izaya. His eyes were shut and he was blushing. But he wasn't protesting, so Shizuo kissed him harder, deeper and to his surprise Izaya kissed him back, shyly and slowly at first, but then with equal passion. Shizuo let go of his wrist and Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him against him, their bodies fitting into each other. Izaya pulled away for breath and Shizuo started kissing his throat – hard, rough kisses and sweet, gentle kisses. They kissed with the bubbles slowly receding around them.

A sharp knock brought them back hard to reality. Shizuo pulled away from Izaya. His hair was a mess and his clothes were dishevelled, and when Shizuo looked at him he really didn't want to go. Izaya sat up and as Shizuo stared at him he traced his cheek with his thumb and kissed him softly until the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to him, kissing him until they had to pull back for air. Izaya leaned his forehead against Shizuo's and closed his eyes.

The knock came again, accompanied by a yell.

'Coming' Shizuo called in annoyance, standing up and opening the doors. Outside was the Dorm Inspector. He peered at Shizuo in disgust, holding a clipboard.

'The room underneath yours has been flooded' he sneered. 'Have you had any bathroom incidents? Leaking pipes? Floods?'

Shizuo's annoyance grew and he smiled sweetly at the Inspector.

'None whatsoever' he said, slamming the doors in his face.

**There! I just love the idea of Shizuo and Izaya having their first kiss - it's just so sweet! This should really be called 'Kisses', but oh well. Review! **


	29. Sweet as sugar and everything nice

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Kya, one day to go! Enjoy!**

Shizuo entered his hotel mood, feeling like he was going to collapse any second. He hated being a business man and he hated business trips more than anything, but it paid well, so he stuck to it.

It wasn't the un-familiarness of the hotels he had to stay in, the boring conferences or the evil people he had to deal with that pissed Shizuo off the most. It was that he couldn't fall asleep next to his fiancé and wake up next to him the next morning.

Taking a quick shower Shizuo plopped into his bed but he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept wondering to what Izaya was doing, how he was feeling…

Shizuo's phone, which was on the nightstand, buzzed with a text message. Shizuo flipped it open.

**Izaya: **_How is my business man doing? :3 _

**Shizuo: **_Okay. I was just thinking about you. _

**Izaya: **_Well that's not creepy at all :P _

**Shizuo: **_Shush, you know you're smiling. _

**Izaya: **_…__I am. Are you eating properly? _

**Shizuo: **_Yup, they're giving us this yummy sushi. _

**Izaya: **_No fair! Bring some over! _

**Shizuo: **_I'm afraid I ate all of it already. _

**Izaya: **_Liar. I miss you. The bed is way too big for one person :( _

**Shizuo: **_I miss you too. I wish this stupid trip would end already. _

**Izaya: **_It's only been two days xD How's your hotel room? _

**Shizuo: **_Big, spacious, too much beige. The usual. _

**Izaya: **_Oh my god, we should totally paint the livingroom beige! _

**Shizuo: **_No. way. In. hell. _

**Izaya: **_You're so mean, Shizu-chan :( _

**Shizuo: **_Beige gives me a headache _

**Izaya: **_Everything gives you a headache. _

**Shizuo: **_You don't give me a headache. So what did you do all day? _

**Izaya: **_Oh, you know, met the customers._

**Izaya: **_I had microwaved food since you're not here to cook for me. _

**Izaya: **_Swung around on my chair, and thought about how much I wanted you home. _

**Shizuo: **_Wow, nice knowing both of us are being productive. _

**Izaya: **_I'll be productive when you get here. _

**Shizuo: **_Okay ;) _

**Izaya: **_Oh god. How's Tom? _

**Shizuo: **_Bossy. He drinks way too much coffee. _

**Izaya: **_As do I. What about everyone else? _

**Shizuo: **_Celty's been going on shopping sprees with Erika during free time. Kadota pretty much sleeps all the time. _

**Izaya: **_Aw, that's my Dotachin. What about you? _

**Shizuo: **_I do work. Lots of it. Ugh. _

**Izaya: **_I wish you'd just ditch that job and do something you enjoy. _

**Shizuo: **_It's not that bad. Besides, I'm not going to find one that pays this well anywhere else. _

**Izaya: **_Yeah, I know. _

**Shizuo: **_I miss you. _

**Izaya: **_I miss you too. So much. _

**Shizuo: **_Did you meet up with someone? _

**Izaya: **_Shinra. He had to fix my shoulder. _

**Shizuo: **_Wait, what!? You got hurt!?_

**Izaya: **_Ah, it's okay, don't worry. I was trying to cook before I started microwaving and I accidentally cut my shoulder. _

**Shizuo: **_How the hell did you do that!? _

**Izaya: **_I kinda leaned down to pick something up and the knife fell off and sliced my shoulder. But it wasn't deep, so it's all okay. _

**Shizuo: **_You should have said before!_

**Izaya: **_Shinra says to tell Celty he loves her. _

**Shizuo: **_Don't change the subject. (I will) _

**Izaya: **_Well, if you weren't away then I wouldn't get hurt :( _

**Shizuo: **_You're literally making me want to board the first flight back. _

**Izaya: **_Good. I'm just kidding though. I'm fine. _

**Shizuo: **_Alright. _

**Izaya: **_It's late, you should get some sleep. Night xx. _

**Shizuo: **_Goodnight. _

**Izaya: **_I love you _

**Shizuo: **_I love you more _

**Izaya: **_Don't start, or we'll be on it till morning xD _

**Shizuo: **_Hahaha, sorry. But I do love you more. _

**Izaya: **_GOODNIGHT SHIZUO. (ps. Nope, I love you more.) _

Izaya smiled to himself, clicking his phone of and snuffling under the covers. The bed was too big without Shizuo there.

God, how he wished Shizuo would come back.

But for now, he pulled Shizuo's pillow against his chest and tried to fall asleep.

**Sorry for the half-assed chapter but I'm in a quite bad mood, especially since I forgot I have to do my Polish speaking exam tomorrow and I have no idea what to say. Anyway, please review!**


	30. It's getting hot in here!

**Hey guys! DUM DUM DUM! It's finally here! Day 30! **

**Te he, enjoy! **

Heavy breathing.

Shizuo's fists clenched. Izaya's smirk.

There are a few metres of concrete separating them, the walls of two abandoned buildings rising on either side, hiding them from view. Izaya had been cornered and yet he continued smirking, his hand casually reaching into his pocket to pull out his best friend, the switch blade. The blade glinted in the dull moonlight. Shizuo stared at Izaya, his gaze penetrating him. He walked over to him, slowly, as if stalking his prey. He knew Izaya had nowhere to run anymore, not with the wall behind him, and he was scared shitless, despite the easy-go-lucky grin and the blade in his hand. In the end, the blade couldn't do much.

'Looks like you've finally been caught' Shizuo said, stopping in front of Izaya.

'Ah, Shizu-chan, you must be so proud' Izaya said lightly but he was tense all over. In a split second he swiped his hand in the air, aiming the knife and Shizuo but the blonde caught his wrist easily in the air and yanked the blade from it, holding it in his hand and inspecting it, his other hand still gripping Izaya's wrist tightly. The raven stared at Shizuo in shock – how the hell did he just loose? Shizuo flicked the blade closed and smirked at Izaya. Izaya, not caring about showing his fear anymore, shut his eyes and waited for the final blow – a punch connecting with his skull, hands around his neck, squeezing the breath out of him, his own switch blade slicing him to bits.

Instead, he felt a warm pressure on his lips and his eyes snapped open. There was no pain, just his heart pounding and a warm body pressed against his. Izaya was so shocked he couldn't even move as one of Shizuo's arms wrapped around his waist and the other slipped into his pocket, disposing of the blade there. The kiss wasn't rough or hard or forceful. It was merely a touch of lips, a sweetness Izaya had never experienced. Shizuo pulled away slightly, leaving barely any space between them.

'You can go if you want' Shizuo whispered, his voice husky. Izaya's mind whirled. Did he want to go? He did, of course – he should go while he had the chance. But he couldn't force himself to move. Shizuo's touch, his lips, it was making Izaya dizzy and he couldn't think straight. He wanted to go but he _didn't_. Not knowing what to do, Izaya let his hand flutter up to rest against Shizuo's chest and he folded against him, closing his eyes and letting Shizuo kiss him again.

And again.

And again.

Each time, Izaya's heart pounded louder, until he was sure Shizuo could hear it, but when he pressed his hand against the place where Shizuo's heart was, he felt it beating equally hard under his fingertips. Izaya never would have thought that Shizuo could be so gentle and so…loving, with someone. Especially with him.

And yet Shizuo held him like he was a delicate piece of china, easily broken. He smoothed his hands over Izaya's back, with such care it made Izaya's heart flutter. Izaya knew he had to stop – somehow, he had to stop. He knew he should – there was no point in starting…whatever that was. It would only end in heart break. Taking a deep breath, Izaya pushed Shizuo away slightly, but being a man with monstrous strength, he kept his arms around Izaya.

'I have to go' Izaya said in a small voice.

'Where?' Shizuo nudged his lips against Izaya's, gently kissing them. Izaya pulled back again.

'J-Just home' Izaya stuttered, trying to back up. 'Let go. Please.'

'Why?' Shizuo looked confused.

'Because we're enemies. We hate each other' Izaya said bitterly, pushing against Shizuo's chest but the blonde didn't give in.

'I don't hate you' he said simply, pulling him forward and into his arms again.

'I don't hate you either, obviously, but…'

Shizuo dropped a kiss on Izaya's neck.

'But what?'

Izaya was out of arguments and out of willpower. He grabbed Shizuo's collar and smashed their lips together in a heated battle.

Half an hour later they crashed into Shizuo's apartment, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Shizuo managed to get Izaya's long sleeve off while the raven undid his buttons, top speed. The skin-against-skin contact made Izaya shiver. Suddenly there was no floor underneath his feet and he was lying against Shizuo's bed, the soft pillows and blankets cosy underneath him. It was dark in the room and Izaya was glad, because he was probably blushing like mad. Shizuo drew his hands down Izaya's side to rest at his hips, teasing his lower stomach with his thumbs. He pressed kisses to Izaya's neck and throat and down his chest, then back up again and Izaya felt like he couldn't breathe. It was the good kind of breathlessness. Before long both their jeans and boxers were off and Shizuo was moving into Izaya.

The pain came as a shock, sharpening Izaya's vision which had gone fuzzy with pleasure. Izaya cried out when the pain hit him and imiediatly Shizuo froze, glancing at Izaya. The raven gave him a tight smile and Shizuo peppered his neck with kisses, trying to distract him. After a minute the pain receded to a dull throb and when Shizuo started moving again it got completely taken over by waves of pleasure that left Izaya clinging to Shizuo and moaning. Izaya shuddered a she reached his climax and he lay there, breathless, as Shizuo slowly pulled from him and rolled out of view, pulling on his boxers. Still breathing hard, Izaya reached for his and pulled them on. His common sense was back on. Was Shizuo going to leave now? No, he couldn't, after all they were in his apartment. Izaya presumed Shizuo would tell him to leave, and return to normal, chasing him around the streets of Ikebukuro with hatred and rage. Or worse yet, he would ignore him completely, and Izaya didn't think he could bare that. So when he felt a blanket cover him and a warm arm go around him middle from behind, he was surprised – pleasantly so. Izaya found himself relaxing in the arms of the monster, closing his eyes, letting his breath slow down. He trailed his hand softly down Shizuo's arm to cover his hand lightly, which rested over his stomach. As Shizuo fell asleep, Izaya found himself smiling. For the first time in his life Izaya Orihara was happy.

Happy, happy, happy.

**Okay, here we go. **

**We got a lemon...kinda. It's the type of lemon that looks like a lemon but on closer inspection is just a lime. Oh, well. I'm getting there! Also, I cringed so hard when I wrote it, so I don't blame you if you did too. I'm really inexperienced when it comes to stuff like that so I'm sorry if it's a bit...fishy. **

**I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and enjoyed this story, you guys have been such an amazing support *hugs everyone*. I would like to say a special thank you to **nameless feeling **for always having faith in these oneshots, even when I didn't, **ScarlettPhantom **for reviewing practically every chapter and making me smile and being my awesome sister *hugs chu*, and of course **Ninalover **my dance partner! You guys made my day (for 30 days straight). **

**No more sentiments, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, because I sure as hell liked writing it for thirty days. **

**We made it. **

**See ya. **


End file.
